Vampire Madhouse
by Saiyaness28
Summary: Dawn Night, the estranged daughter of William van Helsing, has just moved to London to live with her father. It isn't long before she is sucked into the Helsing world. Can the daughter of a vampire hunter really love a vampire? original work
1. Homecoming

Vampire Madhouse

_**Chapter 1:Home coming**_

Aboard American Airlines Flight # 676 to London, England:

A young blonde sits staring out the window at the English capitol, as her flight descends, anticipating and dreading the new life she's about to begin. She hated change. Little did she know her life was about to make an even bigger change than she realized. A change that would pit her against her own humanity and force her to fight for her very soul.

I hate flying. I griped my bag closer to my chest, till my fingers formed a vice around it. Ugh, I'm such a spazz! I couldn't help but feel jumpy; who doesn't think about dying when you're flying these days? I stared out my window at the hundreds of buildings and houses below us. My eyes were drawn to Big Ben, England, home sweet home, right? Wrong!

I was born and raised in the Bronx. I'm what you would call a true-blooded American. My mother recently passed away, and now I'm here on a flight to London, to live with my dad. The dad I haven't seen or heard from in ten years! After the divorce it was like the guy fell off the planet or something. Hey maybe he landed in the twilight zone! That's sure where it feels like I am.

The intercom of the plane came on, and the pilot's monotone voice echoed through the cabin. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have nearly reached the end of our voyage to London. We will be landing within five to eight minutes, so fasten your seatbelts, and fold your meal trays in the upright position. I hope you've enjoyed your flight, and thank you for flying with American Airlines." I rolled my eyes. What's he got to be so damn cheerful about?

The plane landed, without a hitch, thank God. I leaped up from my seat and ran out of the second class cabin, jumping over luggage and little kids as I went.

After retrieving my bags, there was a rolling one and a red duffel bag, I descended down the escalator, where my social worker was waiting to take me to my dad's place. She was a medium sized woman with graying blond hair and eyes the color of mud. She was dressed in navy power suit and black pumps. Someone must've gotten dressed in the dark this morning. I walked up to her, taking my dear sweet time of course, I wasn't in a hurry.

She introduced herself, "I'm Mrs. O'Conner, your social worker." I, trying to be polite, shook her hand, "Dawn Night, nice to meet ya." She gave a small laugh, like the twinkling of a very annoying little bell. I wanted to strangle her. She then led me to her black Lincoln in the parking lot. I guess it was a Lincoln, it looked like a Hurst to _me_. She had the driver put my luggage in the trunk. Then I slid into the back seat, and looked out the window, as we rode towards my Dad's house. My stomach was in knots.

After what felt like a lifetime, we pulled up in front of a really big house. I got out and stared up at the ominous building in front of me. It towered above us, reaching up into the gray English sky. It looked like a reject from "Scooby Doo"! I looked around us, and found that, get this, we were right next door to a graveyard. Oh happy days! Mrs. O'Conner knocked on the front door. Within minutes, A tall, dark haired woman with golden eyes answered. "Can I help you?" she asked, with no emotion what so ever. "Hello, Mrs. Helsing. I'm Mrs. O' Conner, we spoke over the phone." The woman nodded. She turned away, into her house and called for my dad.

Before I even had time to breathe, a brick wall crashed into me, knocking out what air I _did_ have in there. I looked up at this brick wall, embracing me. It had my father's face. It _was_ my father. He held me tightly, crushing me against him, his arms around my neck, and his face buried in my curly hair. "Dawn, my little Dawn, it's been so long." He sounded like he was about to cry. He released me, but kept his hands on my shoulders and stared, looking me up and down. I noticed that he now wore an eye patch, wonder how that happened? How dangerous can being an exterminator be? His dark hair was turning gray and he was growing a beard, and creases were appearing on his once handsome face. In a word, he looked haggard, like he'd been through hell and back. I managed to force a greeting from my mouth, "H-hi…Dad." A nearly invisible smile came across his face, "Look at you, all grown up." That smile disappeared, "you…you look just like Diane" I couldn't bare to look at him anymore, so I averted my eyes to my sneakers.

Dad then went and thanked Mrs. O'Conner for going through the trouble of bringing me over here. Mrs. O'Conner left shortly after that, leaving me here to rot. Dad told his new wife, Maria, to take my bags inside and show me to my room. "Dusk is fast approaching, I have work that needs to be done before nightfall." With that he turned his back on me, I figured old habits die-hard.

Maria and I walked through the door, the interior of the house was decorated in an old Victorian style. Creepy. She led up the stairs to the top floor, my new room was in what looked like a tower near the back of the house. The minute I stepped into the room, she dropped the bags on the dusty floor and left, slamming the door on her way out. There are a lot of nasty names I could use to describe my new step mom. Bitch was the only one that fully described her, in my opinion. Oh well, I'd tried to be nice.

I looked around the room. It was larger than I'd thought it was. It had obviously not been used in a long time, dust caked the floor, there were cobwebs everywhere you looked and it smelled of must. At least it had a veranda. That's a plus.

I took off my jacket, and pulled my hair up, a little elbow grease and this place should be a decent place to live. I grabbed a broom from a downstairs closet, and began my tedious work. After about four hours, it looked decent enough to sleep in. I was too hungry to start unpacking. I washed up and headed down the hundreds of stairs to the ground floor. I entered the dining room to find no one but a little, curly, black haired girl sitting at the table, eating a dinner of turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes and green peas. I cleared my throat, to get her attention. She looked up at me with big yellow eyes like Maria's. "Hello there." She said in a cheerful tone. I managed a weak, "hi." Her smile broadened, "You must be Dawn. Mama and Papa told me you were coming to live with us. I'm Anna." She hopped out of her chair and landed perfectly on her feet. She gave me a flawless curtsey. Now that she was standing I could see that she wore a pink frilly dress, with lace around the bottom of the skirt, the sleeves and around her neck. She wore a big bow in her raven curls, and she had freckles about her nose. She reminded me of a porcelain doll. I smiled at her, "Its nice to meet you Anna. I really had no idea I even _had_ a sister. I've always wanted one though. How old are you, Annie?" "I'm five years old," she replied, illustrating the number with her fingers.

I quickly ate some dinner and talked with Anna for a while. She was a very nice kid. Smart too! She had to be the most sophisticated five-year-old I'd ever met! She had to go to bed around 9:00 so I headed upstairs as well. I spread my sleeping bag over the mattress, grabbed my copy of "Blood Brothers" and snuggled into the covers.


	2. The Crypt

Chapter 2: The Crypt

The next couple of weeks were uneventful. I started school. It was a private school run by the church. No one spoke to me there. I had no friends. My dad paid very little attention to me. I hardly ever saw him, if he wasn't at work he was usually locked in his lab, doing god knows what. I was invisible.

That was, until I met _him_. I was walking home one evening. It was dark out, it being mid November, the days were shorter. I had gone shopping at the small shops that lined the street leading past the cathedral and the graveyard toward my house. As I passed the cemetery, a small black cat jumped out in front of me from the shadows. "AAAAAH!" I Screeched. I fell back and landed on my but. After I had gathered my wits, I looked up, to find the little cat sitting there, on the side walk before me. He had an innocent look on his whiskered face.

I mumbled, "Stupid cat," under my breath, as I stumbled to my feet and brushed off the back of my skirt. To my amazement, the cat brushed up against my leg, and started meowing and purring, begging for attention. "Don't try to seduce me with that cute kitten act of yours." I petted him on the head and scratched behind his ears. He seemed to like it. I went to pick him up, but he ran from me, into the cemetery. I couldn't help but go after him, he was the only real friendly contact I'd had with anyone in such a long time, my feet started moving before I had time to react.

I could hear his meow, beckoning me to him. I caught glimpses of him from time to time, sometimes looking back at me. I swear it was like he wanted me to follow him. I did. I looked at my surroundings as I called for him, "Cat! Cat! Where the hell are you! You stupid cat!" There was one grave that really got my attention. A crypt, with statues of angels guarding the entrance and a cross engraved into the door. I noticed a slender black tail slip through a crack at the bottom hinge. I sneaked up to the door, and tried to pry it open with all my strength. It was no good. The thing was bolted shut. By chance, I caught sight of the keyhole, beneath the handle of the door.

I nearly swallowed my heart! I grabbed at the key that I wore on a chain about my neck. I looked at it and back at the keyhole, both were a unique, toothed shape. It often reminded me of fangs or the teeth of a carnivorous beast. My mother had given the key to me just before she died. She had gotten it from her mother before her and so on. "It is your birthright as a woman of the Night family to bare the key to man's destiny," that's what my mother said when she dropped the key into my hand. She lasted another two hours, then… she was gone.

I jammed the key into the door, and twisted my wrist. The door opened. The open door revealed a passageway. Hesitantly, I made my way down the twisting staircase to the chambers below. Windows lined the walls of them, letting in the moonlight. I was astonished at how clearly I could see down here. I found the cat, sitting on what appeared to be a coffin at the very center of the room. This was no ordinary coffin mind you. It was made of stone, a type of marble, maybe. The lid was beautifully designed, there were images of roses, skulls, and crosses engraved in the stone.

I picked up the cat and held him against my chest. He began to purr at my touch. My god this was an affectionate cat! "What have we got here?" I whispered, partly to myself and to the cat. I let him jump down onto the tiled floor. I was becoming increasingly interested in the coffin. I stood before it, admiring the artwork that covered nearly every inch. I brushed away some dust, to get a better look. Most of it went into my lungs. Under the dust, I found an inscription in Latin. I have no idea how to read Latin, so I couldn't tell you what it said. I did however find a date, and an inscription written in English.

_Here lies a devil. Vanquished- November 6__th__ 1807_

What the- what do they mean by "here lies a devil"? It's hard to believe whoever's buried here, in such an elaborate tomb, would be a criminal. And the usage of the word, "vanquished" on a coffin doesn't help the argument. I read the date again, "November 6th 1807,hey that's today's date! Whoever's buried here died exactly, 200 years ago!"

I just thought that that was the coolest thing in the world! Like I said before, I'm a spazz. Once again my curiosity got the better of me. (I must have been a cat in another life or something.) Before I knew it, I was sliding the heavy lid off the base of the coffin. There was a loud crash when it hit the floor; the cat ran off somewhere. When the dust had settled, I peered into the opened coffin.

I had expected bones and dust, but instead, my eyes were met with the sight of a perfectly preserved corpse. No, it wasn't just perfectly preserved, it looked down right _fresh!_ It was the body of a young man, with a wooden stake pierced through his heart. Poor guy, I thought. I looked up at his face. He was quite the looker, with his shaggy black hair and seemingly flawless gray skin. He was not wearing a shirt, per say, it was more like a cloak that wrapped around his shoulders, and flowed down his back, it did not fasten about his neck like most. He had a strong build for a dead guy. He wasn't too skinny or bulky, he was just right for my taste. But what struck me the most was the peaceful look on his face. He looked like he was simply taking a nap.

Despite my fear, I reached out and brushed a few stray bangs from his face. I couldn't help it, he was just so cute! I felt so sorry for him. I didn't know what this guy had done to be called a devil, but he seemed like a sweet guy to me, so I decided to fix him up a bit. I figured I should at least remove that stake from his heart. No one deserves to be buried with the means of their deaths still with them. A stake… such strange murder weapons.

I took hold of it and pulled, It took some work, but it finally tore out his body. The minute the stake was removed, I heard a loud intake of breath, and saw him sit up in his coffin. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I screamed, and staggered backwards. I guess I tripped over something and banged my head. The last image I saw was that of him turning head to look at me, with luminescent green eyes, after that, blackness.

The dead-man sat up right. He had finally, after two centuries, been re-awakened. He heard a woman's terrified shriek. His unnatural, green eyes gleamed at her. He was amazed to find that a woman had released him and not the _man _whose job it was to do so. He wished to say something to her, but she tripped over the cat and hit her head before he could.

His lips had opened to speak, he closed them again, having no words to say. He felt a bit of pain in his chest. He looked down to see the gaping hole where his heart was. Had he been a normal man, he would have stayed dead. At least that fool of a slayer knew where to strike him. In a fluent motion he pressed his fingers over the wound, and sealed it.

Now in a speed that no human could ever accomplish, he moved silently to the unconscious girl lying on the floor. He fell to his knees and cradled her head in his hand. His eyes traveled over her face, down over the curves of her body. "Such a beauty." He whispered. "Too bad I haven't the patience to wait for her to reach her peak," His lips pealed away from his fanged teeth. A hiss escaped from his throat, as he lowered his mouth to the girl's slender neck. But before he could sink his teeth into her soft flesh, he caught sight of the key on a chain around her throat. "Night?" He jerked away from her, closing his lips over his fangs quickly.

He sat there staring at that key, for a long while. His mind was a whirlwind. The last he had seen of that key it was around the neck of Lucas Night, his one alli. He heard a meow and a puff of fir rubbed against his gray skin. He smiled his fanged smile at the little black cat, "Hello there, Alacard." He said, scratching the cat behind his ears. "What do you think, old friend? Should I keep this one alive a while longer?" The cat meowed, as if to answer. "I agree." The vampire replied, picking the girl up from the ground in his arms. He glanced down at her pretty face, his green eyes ablaze, "She may prove to be of great use to me."

With that, the vampire, the girl, and the cat faded into the night.

The vampire followed the girl's scent to a mansion, near the cemetery. He nearly dropped her when he realized whose home it was. "Helsing!" he snarled. He glared at the sleeping girl, "What does she have to do with the Helsings!" He inwardly argued with his better judgement before jumping down from the Cathedral's steeple to the girl's bedroom terrace.

Once inside, Alacard leaped from the vampire's shoulder, onto a chair by the desk. The vampire carried the girl to her bed, and laid her on it, he even took the liberty of tucking her in. He then decided to have a look around, any clues about this girl's origins would be helpful. He found a photo of her with what he assumed was her mother. She was a lovely woman, with short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her daughter was her spitting image. Those eyes seemed familiar to him, but he could not think of where he had seen them before.

Soon, his hunger became almost too much for him to bare. He went back to the girl's bedside and, brushing her hair from her face, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you." Into her ear, before moving away. He then turned to his feline friend, still sitting on the chair. "Keep watch over her my friend. I will return tomorrow night, as soon as dusk begins to set in. As for tonight, I must feed." One moment he was near the bed, the next he was on the terrace. Vampire speed is amazing. He looked up into the black sky, as his bat-like wings sprouted from his back, and unfolded. With a great gust of wind, and the silent flapping of wings, he was gone.


	3. Nightmares are real!

Chapter 3: Nightmares are real!

I awoke to the sound of heels clicking on the floorboards. When my eyes fluttered open, I saw Maria standing there, in the doorway with her arms crossed over her torso. "Did you not hear me calling you? Get up, now, or you'll be late for school." She stamped out of the room.

I reluctantly, rolled out of bed and headed into my adjoining bathroom to get ready. When I went to take off my clothes, however, I was stunned to find that I had never changed out of my school uniform. Come to think of it, I didn't even remember coming home last night. How did I get here? I wondered. I wrote it off as just another weird thing to happen to me. I undressed and got in the shower. When I lathered my hair, I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. My scalp stung mercilessly! I rinsed my hair out, carefully, and jumped out of the shower before I could do any more damage to myself. I went to the mirror to take a look at what had stung so badly. There was a small gash, near the back of my skull. "How the hell did that happen?" I asked myself, aloud. Hmm, weird. I got dressed, I wore some of my street clothes today so my uniform could be washed. I had on a pair of jeans, a old "Kiss" Tee-shirt, my mom had bought me, and my favorite red sneakers. I ran out of the house before anyone could ask me about my wardrobe choice this morning.

School was boring, it always is. But that's not important. What you need to know is what happened to me after I returned home that night. When I found out that nightmares really do exist.

After school, I ate some cereal and watched, "Pirates of the Caribbean" for the thousandth time. Annie usually went over to her aunt's house after school, so I had the house to myself all afternoon while dad and Maria were working. During which time, I lounged about the sofa eating junk food and watching television.

Dad and Maria got home around 5:00. We ate dinner together in silence. My dad ate with his head bowed, staring at his plate, while Maria glared at me from across the table. Annie was her usual cheerful self. She was rambling on and on about the fun games she and her cousins played that afternoon. After dinner I went upstairs and laid on my bed, reading a book. Out the corner of my eye, I could see the sun setting through the French doors leading onto my veranda.

I heard a knock on my door, it opened and my dad entered slowly. "Dawn, dear, we need to talk." I didn't look at him, "No we don't. We haven't spoken a word to each other since I got here, and we seem to be getting a long just fine." I glared up at him, from over the pages of my novel. His expression was that of hurt and sadness. My eyes softened at this moment of weakness in my normally stoned-faced father. He sat on the edge of my bed and laid his hand on my back. "Dawn, please listen to me." He whispered, I turned my face away from him. "I realize all this must have come as a shock to you." I shoved at him angrily, "A SHOCK! A SHOCK! You have a wife and kid I never heard about!" he didn't move an inch, his face remained still. "You're mother told me to stay away from you. I was only following her orders. Dawn, you have no idea how many times I've tried to call you, but wasn't able to gather enough courage to do so." I crossed my arms and turned my back to him, I felt his hand clasp over my shoulder. "I loved your mother, I still do, but we were from different worlds, she and I, and she was afraid for you. She was scared of what would become of you if you stayed in my world that's why she left. I never stopped loving your mother or you." He turned me, so that I had to look at him, "Dawn, please understand, that I was only doing what I thought was best for you and your mother." I looked up at him then, our eyes met, "and your affair had nothing to do with it?" He tore his gaze from mine then and walked hastily from the room.

After he left, I decided to take a warm shower to clear my head. I took off my clothes in my bedroom, throwing them on the floor. (I'd get them later) Then I walked into my bathroom and stepped into a hot shower. I stood there, breathing in the steam, as hot water sprayed onto my back. Tears were running down my face, mixing with the bath water.

Dusk has now set in. The vampire appears on the veranda, as the sky darkens behind him. He steps into the girl's bedroom, gracefully pushing away the lace curtains, so that he may pass through the open French doors. "Alucard", he calls in a calm voice. Within moments the cat pops out from under the girl's bed. Alucard saunters over and rubs his side on the vampire's leg. The vampire lifts up the cat, by the scruff of the neck, who makes no effort to free himself from his masters' grasp. His master looks him over, "Alucard, I do believe you've grown fatter since last night." The cat meowed. The vampire dropped his feline companion on the floor.

He walked, elegantly, around the room, taking in his surroundings. He noticed several articles of clothing on the floor. One in particular caught his eye. He picked it up in his fingers and began to examine it more closely.

When all my anger felt washed away, I cut off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried off with a fuzzy red towel, then I rubbed it violently over my wet hair, until it was dry. Finally, I picked up my necklace and strung it around my neck, letting the key fall between my breasts. Then I threw my wet towel in the hamper as I walked into my bedroom to get dressed for bed.

However, when I opened the door I found that it was occupied. The dead guy from last night was standing there, by my bed! He was holding my bra in his hand, and staring at it, as if he were trying to figure out what it was. My eyes widened until they were as big as dinner plates. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. His brilliant green eyes shifted their attention to me. Seeing me standing there naked caught the dead guy's interest, he turned his face fully towards me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. He disappeared from my sight and before I knew it, His hand was over my mouth and his other arm was about my waste. I could feel his cold breath on my neck. "Shush, my dear. We mustn't wake the entire household. That would not bode well for you or I." Out of the corner of my eye all I could see was his mouth dangerously close to my neck. He began again, "I mean you no harm. If you promise not to scream, I'll release you now." I nodded. He released his hold on me and I collapsed onto the floor. "You're trembling." He stated, in a concerned tone.

I did not hear him move away from me but for a brisk moment I did not feel his presence near me. When he returned, he draped my silk robe over my shoulders, how he knew where to find it I had no clue. Had he been watching me? That idea made my skin crawl. I pulled the robe around my front and tied the sash tightly. I hesitantly stood up, my knees were shaking badly. When I had watched his mouth out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I had seen fangs. I looked him up and down with frantic eyes. He didn't seem real to me. He was unearthly beautiful, yet horrifying. His skin was the color of moonlight, his hair black as night, and his eyes a piercing green. Those eyes, oh those eyes, they were lustrous. They were as glorious as heaven's gates to me. They shown with their own light, as if there were spotlights behind them. I knew he wasn't human, but then… what was he?

I glared at him, "What the hell are you?" I muttered. He was standing in front of the veranda doors now, the moonlight shining directly on him. He seemed to glow. "I have been called many things, demon, devil, monster, even angel, at times, but the most frequently used term is …vampire." He said this with a somewhat disgusted tone. I sank onto my bed, my mind was reeling with the idea of having a vampire so close to me.

"No, no, no this can't be happening. V-vampires aren't real." I stated openly to myself, trying to persuade myself that what was happening was a figment of my imagination. He smirked, I could see a glimmer of his sharp teeth, "Yet here I am." He was mocking me. "This has to be a dream. A very… very bad dream!" He moved quickly towards me, he was inches from me now. He touched my chin, and bent over so that his face was level with mine, "I am no dream, my lady. A dream can not kill you. _I_ am just as real as _you_ are."

I was silent for a while. _His_ voice was the one to break the silence, "I see you've been caring for my cat in my absence." I then noticed the black cat from the previous night curled up on the floor. "Your cat?" He nodded, "Alucard has been watching over you for me, since our meeting last night in the crypt." I swallowed hard, "Yes about that, you were dead, I mean don't you kill a vampire by staking them through the heart. How are you still alive?" He smiled, I could clearly see his fangs, " The slayer who killed me was an inexperienced fool, he used the wrong type of wood for his stake, so his efforts only put me to sleep." He laughed the sound of it made my skin crawl. "Now I have a question for you." His face took on a stern expression, "What dealings do you have with the Helsing family? This is their house is it not?" He sounded extremely pissed when he said "Helsing". I almost didn't want to answer him, "I-I'm a…my dad's William van Helsing." He hissed and bared his fangs at me. I cringed, bracing my hands in front of my face. I really did think he was going to kill me then, but for some reason he did not. I looked back at him, "Why would you, a Helsing, help a vampire, like me." He asked, I could tell he was confused. "Well me and my dad aren't exactly on good terms right now." I answered truthfully. "Besides, I had no Idea you were down there." He cocked his head to the side, "Hmm, I would have thought they would've told you of me. Then tell me, where did you get that key around your neck that's no Helsing heirloom." I gripped the key in my hand, "No, It was given to me by my mother, I swear I have no idea why she would have the key to your tomb."

His handsome face grew solemn in thought, "Does the name, Night, mean anything to you?" he asked, his voice deep and beautiful. I was shocked by this question, to say the least. "M-my last name, my mother's last name, is Night." I told him, my voice quivering with shock and fear. He looked right at me then, his eyes piercing into the very fiber of my soul. The vampire's eyes grew larger in realization, I believe, "What year is this!" he spoke loudly. He made me nervous when he spoke. I cringed, "It's 2007." I did not recognize that fear drenched whisper of a voice. He drew deathly still. His eyes showed that he was having a hard time with this news. "2007? But…that can not be!" He snarled, sickeningly and lunged at me. Before my eyes could adjust to his movement, he had me by the throat, his body pinning me to the floor.

"That sniveling traitor!" He roared inhumanly in my face. I was struggling to breathe, his grasp was so strong, and my best efforts could not throw him off of me. His strength was astonishing. "What are-you-talking-a-about?" The words were hard to force out of my throbbing throat. "Your ancestor! Lucas Night! Of course! He swore he would awaken me! But instead he left me there to rot! Fucking Back-stabbing Traitor!!!!" His eyes had turned red and vicious. He didn't look the least bit human. "Please- stop! You're hurting- me!" I pleaded. His eyes took back their green tone, and his face was once again lovely; he smiled at me. His grasp loosened around my neck, his other hand came to rest on my face. "I really should kill you as revenge against your family. …But I won't. I could never hurt you, my dear. I can't." He got off of me and took my hand in his. He lifted me to my feet in one quick motion.

I wrapped my arms around myself, "You're a vampire. Killing me would be easy, so why won't you? What's stopping you?" I asked. He gave me a sinister grin, "I was never going to hurt you, Miss Night. If I had wanted to I would've killed you last night, when I had the chance." I gulped, "Yes, but why didn't you?" I asked again. He took my hand again, and stared into my eyes. "Because you're my savior. You reawakened me, you gave me the chance to live again. And for that I owe you everything." He dropped down to his knee, like he was proposing.

"Miss, Night, from this day forward I pledge my allegiance to you. I vow to protect you from all things that go bump in the night. And to serve your' every whim, until my debt is repaid." He kissed my hand, and looked up at me. "Does that put your mind at ease? A vampire' s word is forever. We are bound by honor to serve our masters, vampire or otherwise." His lips curved into a sly smirk, "Of course, you must pledge your allegiance to me, in return." A sickening feeling came over me. I was scared out of my mind of this bloodthirsty creature before me on bended knee, like a lover, his eyes blazing into my own. "Do I have to?" I asked, suppressing the urge to run screaming out of the room.

His smirk etched farther across his face, "Yes if you want to live." I swallowed my better judgement and nodded in agreement, "I promise." Looking into his eyes, something came over me and stole my tongue, "I promise to be your faithful and obedient servant from here on, until my own debt is repaid, my master." Those words flew out of me. I had not meant to say them but they came anyway. He climbed to his feet, making no sound, he leaned into me and took my mouth with his own. I was aware of his hair flopping into my face, but of little else except his mouth devouring mine. I felt his teeth sink into my lip and blood flowed into his mouth. Once again in a trance like state, I bit into his letting his blood flood into my mouth. We were locked together for what felt like centuries but in reality was only minutes. He pulled away from me and I saw his long tongue slip through his lips and lick up the trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth. "Now our treaty is written in blood. There is no turning back now. You and I are now in allegiance with one another. And as such, I can not kill you and you can not kill me." He smiled cunningly. I snapped out of my trance, and found that he was no longer in front of me.

In another vampire motion, he appeared on the veranda. I realized he was about to leave. I ran after him, "Wait! What's your name?" I figured if he was going to recruit me as his new alli, I should at least know that much about him. He turned his head towards me, "I have long forgotten my human name, however in the vampire world, I am called Davion." "Davion," I repeated. "Mine's Dawn, Dawn Night." He smiled, his fangs shimmered in the moonlight, "Dawn". In the second it took me to blink he was gone.


	4. Heroes and Villians

Chapter 4: Heroes and Villains

I dreamed about Davion last night. In my dream he came to me in the night and like Dracula in one of those old films, he slunk over to my bed. He hovered over my sleeping form, baring his fangs, his green eyes burning. He sank his teeth into me, and my eyes shot open. When I tried to scream he ripped at my vocal cords. Blood stained the sheets and pillows around me. He kept my neck locked in his jaws as he drained me of my life giving blood.

I jolted out of the horrid dream, with a shriek. Sweat covered my chest and made the curls of my hair stick to my face. His damned cat jumped onto the bed making me scream again. Alucard meowed innocently back at me. I reached out and petted his head, letting my hand stroke down his back. I loved the feeling of his silky fur on my skin. "Hi Alucard. Good morning to you too." He purred in reply.

I put on my clean uniform and fed Alucard before I left. He stayed up in my little tower, as I had not told my father or step-mom or well, anyone about him yet. My dad hated cats and so did Maria. I thought it best to keep him a secret for now.

School wasn't boring! Holy crap, it's a miracle! I was sitting in my pre-calculus class, daydreaming about my new vampire friend; I couldn't help it, he was hot. My hand took on a life of its own and started sketching an image of Davion in my sketchbook. This had nothing to do with vampire bewitching; by the way, it was a natural occurrence. I often sketch while daydreaming. Anyway, I was sketching Davion, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see a girl with long, strait blond hair and brown eyes waving at me. She leaned over in her seat, "What are you drawing?" she asked, in a whisper. I showed her the sketch, her eyes widened in delight. "Ooh, he's cute." Her pink lips curved into a playful smile. "I'm Kat, what's your name" she asked nicely, I think I nearly fainted. I wasn't used to people being nice to me. "uh…Dawn" I replied. I must have sounded like a moron to her. "Eat lunch with me today, ok." I nodded in disbelief.

At lunch I sat with Kat and her boyfriend John. He was nice too, and cute in the jock kind of way. He told me that he lived in America for a few years when he was a kid, so he and I got along real well. Kat and John invited me to come clubbing with them. I was so excited about finally having real friends I told them yes, without thinking about my previously made plans.

That night, I rushed around my room, fixing my hair, putting on makeup and picking out a cool outfit. I pulled my curly hair up into a spunky bun thing with chopsticks, and I decided on a black miniskirt with a red belt and a top with Japanese writing on it. I was putting on my earrings in front of my mirror when I heard a deep familiar voice saying my name. It sounded like it came from right behind me, but when I looked up into the mirror no one was there. I saw Alucard stand up on my bed and meow at something. I whirled around and came face to face with Davion. His face was upside down, his feet where planted on the ceiling. I completely freaked when I saw him. I screamed and fell flat on my face. Davion probably got a good view of my hello kitty panties. I heard him chuckle before extending a hand to help me to my feet.

I brushed off and glared up at him. He had a warm smile on his lips, "What are you doing?" he asked I could still hear the laughter in his voice. "I'm getting ready to go out with some friends." I said brushing a stray curl away from my face. His smile disappeared, "Where are you going with these "friends" of yours?" he sounded concerned, if that's even possible for a vampire. "We're going out to a club, what of it?" I asked, his eyes locked with mine. " What "club?" he asked. I could tell by the way he said it, that he had no idea what a club was. I mean the guy had been asleep for 200 years. "I don't know. They didn't say." I told him, crossing my arms in front of me and shooting him a defiant look. His eyes narrowed at me. "You shouldn't go. It's too dangerous." I rolled my eyes at him, " I'm going! Whether you like it or not!" I yelled. I saw him grit his teeth in order to control his anger, "I have enemies, Dawn; enemies that will kill you, or worse turn you to get to me." I locked eyes with him. I may have pledged my undying loyalty to him, but he would not bully me. "I don't care! I'm going to have fun with my friends!" I could see that his eyes were taking on a shade of red, "You stupid little twit! You don't get it do you! This isn't' a game!" We stood there, growling at each other for several minutes.

My door swung open. Davion dematerialized and disappeared from view. Maria sauntered through the door, "Dawn, your friends are here." I nodded, glancing around trying to find my vampire. I didn't see him. I figured he'd run off to get some food. –Shiver-

I ran down the stairs and out the door to John's red mustang. Kat and John both greeted me happily as friends do. At that moment I was truly happy, happy for the first time in over a year.

We went to a nightclub called, "The Red Moon Club". It was crowded and loud but I loved it! "Twisted Transistor" by "Korn" was playing. I was dancing like crazy. I'm sure Kat and John thought I was possessed, but I didn't care. I was having fun!

In the vampire realm, where the evil ones lurk:

A brown haired vampire walked swiftly into the lounge area of the convent. She saw her brother sitting cross-legged in a high-backed chair, reading, silently. She squeezed his shoulders to gain his attention, "I hunger brother. What do you say we go out for a bite?" He smiled at her, his fangs peeking out from between his lips, "Yes, I am starved. Let's go." He was at his feet in an instant, and at the doorway in the next. She signaled him to stop, "Wait Exavier, we mustn't forget Alexander. He has not eaten in a whole three nights." she said looking around herself. Exavier crossed his arms in front of his chest, "He's um, preoccupied with the mistress at the moment." The female vampire put her hands to her hips and stormed towards the Mistress's private chamber. Exavier rushed to stop his sister, grabbing her by the arm, "Are you daft, Aria, Scarlet will rip you to shreds if you disturb her!" Aria grabbed her brother by the collar and threw him several feet, "Out of my way, I'm tired of this foolish behavior. She's going to love Alexander to death."

Aria threw open the doors and entered the room. She found her mistress, Scarlet in the arms of her so called bodyguard, in her silk sheeted bed. Although the head vampire had sensed her fledgling vampiress enter the room, she did not acknowledge her presence. However, when Alexander saw her he nudged Scarlet off of him and hissed at his fellow underling. Aria in return hissed back. Scarlet watched them with a irritated look on her beautiful face. She lost her patience for them both and rose from the bed with the sheet draped around her. In a flash of violent red light she grabbed hold of Aria by the throat, "What is the meaning of this!" She raged, raising Aria high into the air. Aria did not struggle to breathe, for she had no use for it, but this was an uncomfortable position to find yourself in. "Ugh…blood, mistress…Alex needs…blood." Scarlet dropped Aria to the floor. "Fine, I'm through with him anyway, Alexander, go for a hunt. It is time to feed." He paced to the door, now fully clothed. "Yes, Mistress Scarlet." Aria and Alexander moved to leave, but Starlet's enchanting voice stopped them in their tracks, "Oh, and bring back a beautiful young maiden for me. Won't you dears?" They both turned and nodded to their leader and then left with Exavier to find their prey.

High above "The Red Moon Club", watching from a near by rooftop, a vampire watches and waits for a certain girl.

"Damn her!" he growled. "How dare she go against me!" He could feel the anger burning inside him. He watched the people enter the club and listened to the music that was pounding in his sensitive vampire ears. He rubbed at them, in irritation, "They call this noise music." He whispered.

I danced and danced till I thought I could dance no more. Then I felt a hand caress my exposed mid drift. My eyes shot to the man who had touched me. He smirked at me, pleasantly. He was a beautiful man, with wavy brown hair that he combed away from his face, although a few strands fell over his brow. His eyes shone like two blue jewels. There was something eerily familiar about those eyes.

He whirled me around, so that my back pressed up against his chest, his arms linked around my waist. His mouth was there at my ear. "What a beautiful girl you are. May I have this dance?" he asked me in a sweet whisper. I smiled and whispered a "yes" back.

Davion, still watching and waiting on the rooftop, was about to give up and go hunting. The smell of sweet young blood was getting to him. Just as he was about to leap off the roof, he caught sight of a familiar face. It was a young woman with short brown hair and shining blue eyes. "Aria?" whispered Davion. She was leading a drunken youth to the parking lot in a darkened area beside the club.

Aria lead the boy, her prey, behind a car, and promptly stabbed her fangs into the boy's neck and tore out his throat, it all happened so quickly that the boy didn't even have time to scream, and was dead before he hit the ground.

Davion, being so used to death, did not even flinch nor tear his eyes away from this hideous act. He continued to watch her as she drank her fill and lick her lips with satisfaction.

As she stood to reenter the club, Davion pounced upon her. He grabbed her head ripped it from her shoulders. Her body heaped to the ground in a bloody, headless mass. Davion raised the dead vampiress' head above his mouth and squeezed it in his hand. He let the blood pool into his open jaws, and he devoured it heartily. Fully replenished, his eyes that were now a vicious red regained their green color.

He tossed the head to rest of her, and stared at it as it as it burst into flames, and quickly became ash. Davion whipped away the last of the blood from his lips and glared at the club, _where there is one there is bound to be others. I'm sure the rest of Starlet's lackeys are in there somewhere, _thought Davion to himself. "Dawn" he said with a heavy sigh. "She needs me, I can feel it!"

As we danced, he drew nearer me until his face was only inches from mine. He leaned in and I thought he was about to kiss me. But then Davion came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

Everyone around us scattered and ran screaming from the club. I watched helplessly as Davion and the man wrestled each trying for the other's throat. "Davion what the hell are you…" that's when I saw the fangs jutting out from the man's mouth as he tried in vain for Davion's neck.

Davion looked up at me with pleading red eyes, "Run Dawn! Get out of here! Now!" I tried to run but I couldn't. I just couldn't leave him there to fight this monster alone. Strong muscled arms grabbed me from behind. It was another vampire. A man with short spiky blond hair and ice blue eyes. I screamed and Davion lost his concentration. The evil vampire punched him so hard he flew across the room and crashed into the bar. I screamed out his name at the top of my lungs. He didn't get back up.

Desperate now to reach my friend I bit into the vampire's hand. To my surprise he let me go. I ran to where Davion lay. When I laid my hand on his chest, his eyes shot open. I sprung back in shock. He gave no head to me, he just stood up and stared at the two of them. He shot me a sideways glance and whispered, "get behind me." I obeyed him without question. Now that I was safely out of the way, he pointed towards them, his hand forming a make believe gun. "Exavier, remember just who the hell you're dealing with next time!" He shot his pretend gun and something like black fire rushed out of his fingertips and engulfed them both. Their screams echoed throughout the club.

Davion scooped me up and threw me over his back. I grasped onto him like a baby monkey onto the back of his mother. With speed I could not believe we bolted out of there. Within seconds we were clear across town. The scenery rushed by us like we were in a car. Before I knew it we were standing on the veranda.

Without warning, he threw me off of his back, onto the cold brick. Once again I fell on my rear. What's with this guy? I yelped pathetically then glared up at him from under my lashes. His cold green eyes were there glaring back. "Fool," he spat. I scowled, "That wasn't my fault!" He turned towards me, our eyes never moving away from each others, "No, but this is." He pulled away his cape to reveal a long piece of wood jutting out of his side. A dark, almost black substance oozed from the wound. (the substance I presume was his blood.) My anger faded, "Davion…"I sighed, "I-I'm so sorry." He let the cape drop and he turned his back on me, "You have to listen to me, now, more than ever." "Why?" I asked, "Those guys are dead aren't they?" He turned his face toward me, and his hair moved over his left eye. "No, they are not. Exavier and Alexander are most definitely alive." There was a long excruciating pause, "They will run back to their mistress with their tale between their legs. Soon they will come for us again." His eyes burned holes into me, "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

When he was done scaring the crap out of me I turned my attention to that nasty wound of his. I got as close to him as my brain would allow me to, and grabbed hold of the giant splinter, "Brace yourself." I warned, "This is gonna hurt like shit." "Do it already!" he hissed. Then the anger returned and I yanked heard. He yelled out in pain, and sprang forward, his sharp fingernails digging into my skin. His jaws came within just inches of my neck. I swear I could feel his icy breath on my skin. For a moment I thought he was going to bite me but he was able to get himself under control in time. He pulled away and closed his mouth with a heavy groan.

Davion leaned up against the brick of the wall behind him and sighed. I watched with bulging eyes as the wound closed itself back up. I staggered backwards and he was there to catch me. "Are you alright?" he asked. I grabbed at my chest in pain. It was getting hard to breathe. Damn Asthma. "I-I'm fine, j-just n-need my inhaler." He frowned, his eyes filled with concern. He placed one of his large, pale hands on my chest and I screamed, "What the hell!" I had to gasp for another breath after that. "Dawn, you're very sick." He stated in his deep fluent voice. He took me up in arms and carried me inside like a little child who fell asleep while watching cartoons.

He laid me on my bed and pulled the blanket up to my chin. "Where is this inhaler?" he asked, trying to be helpful. Poor guy I can't imagine how lost he is in this day and time. I pointed to the desk across the room, "It's in the top drawer." He walked silently to the desk and pulled out my inhaler from the drawer. Good thing that was the only thing in there, or else I would have had a very confused vampire on my hands.

Davion glided over to my bed, inhaler in hand, and helped me take in the blessed medicine. He stayed at my side till I fell asleep.

I


	5. My Undead Stalker

My undead stalker

That Monday, I went to school like any other day. However, this was not going to be a normal day. When I entered my first class, which was English, all eyes turned to me. They all seemed surprised to see me. Kat and John rushed up to me and helped me to my seat. "Dawn, what happened to you the other night? People were in such a rush to get out of there that; we lost you in the crowd. We didn't think you'd gotten out of there in time." Said Kat, in her British accented voice. John was staring at me in disbelief. "I-I ran out too. I looked for you but couldn't find you, so I went home." I lied. This seemed to satisfy them, and they left me alone.

At lunch I sat with my two friends and chatted about music and parties, that I would never get to go to. Today was meatloaf surprise day, so I only bought some tea. I watched my friends eat their food, as I sipped my tea. Then I noticed that Kat was looking at something straight ahead of her with a strange expression on her face. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

I looked behind me, and there standing in the back of the cafeteria, was a tall man in a dark green trench coat, with a hood covering most of his face, revealing only his pale lips. "Dawn, I think that man is staring at us. Do you know him?" asked Kat, her eyes not moving from the hooded man. "I-I don't know." I watched as the stranger turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

In my pre-calculus class I tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but I couldn't. It was just too boring for me to stand. I began to daydream.

_I saw my mother sitting at the small table in the garden, on the roof of our apartment building. She was wearing her favorite violet dress, her short golden curls were still there on her head. She turned around and smiled at me warmly. "Dawn" she cooed. As she spoke my name, I saw a shadowy figure step out into the daylight. It was Davion. True he was even paler than normal and his beautiful green eyes were deep black caverns in his skull, but it was him. Before I could utter a word he grabbed my mother, and violently tore at her throat with his fangs._

I jolted out of the daydream, with such force as to nock my math book off my desk. A few of the kids laughed at me and I slunk down in my seat. Luckily the bell rang for the next class. I was the first one out of there.

My next last class was history, my favorite subject. We were currently learning about European folklore. Today's subject was fairy lore so I really didn't give a flip about the lesson. I ended up doodling for most of the class. Then for some unknown reason, I felt the need to look out the window. I turned my head toward the window at my side. My eyes widened, when I saw him. It was the man in the green hooded coat leaning up against the tall oak tree. I knew who he was now. There was no doubt in my mind.

As soon as the bell rang, I headed out to the oak tree, to meet with my undead stalker.

"What took you so long?" he asked as I approached. He leaned off the tree and put both his feet down on the grass. "Davion what the hell kind of vampire are you? I thought vampires couldn't come out in daylight, without bursting into flames." He smirked and pointed towards the sky, It was a downcast day, the sun was hidden behind layers of gray clouds and it was bitterly cold. "On the contrary, my dear, it all depends of the weather." He explained, his voice drenched in sarcasm. "I may come out during the day for a short amount of time, with my skin covered, on cold, cloudy days, when the sun is out of sight. Of course, expeditions, like this would be out of the question in summer." I looked him up and down, "Does it hurt to be out here?" He uncrossed his arms and put his hands in the pockets of his coat, "A little, it's like a sunburn really. It's bearable." He added with a smile.

He turned away and looked at me from over his shoulder, "Let's go. Day walking takes a lot out of me."

We walked together back to the graveyard. He slowed down his pace, so I could keep up with him. What a gentlemen. When we came to the crypt he stepped out of the way for me to open the door, saying, "he had other ways of entering the place." Whatever that meant. I took out my key and opened the crypt door. We made our way down the spiral staircase, down to the main chamber. I never heard Davion walking behind me but I always knew he was there.

When we came into the main chamber I was met with a big surprise. Davion had done some decorating since the last time I was down there. The place was clear of as much dust and cobwebs as possible and dark red tapestries lined the walls. There was a table, lots of candles, a high-backed chair, and a fully furnished bookshelf as well. The only part not changed was the coffin, which lied at the center of the enormous room. "Where did you get all this stuff?" I asked, still looking around. "Brought them over from my old hideaway." He stated nonchalantly. "Your old hideout is still standing?" I scoffed. He flashed me a brilliant smile, his fangs glistening in the candlelight. "Barely, but yes, it was. These things were in a secret room below ground, where Night Manor once stood." I whirled around, "You actually lived with the Night family?" He nodded, "Yes, and they were the closest thing I've had to a family since I was mortal." His handsome face looked sad and his eyes held a lot of pain, "They were my friends, at least…that's what I thought." I looked away to the floor, "I'm sorry." I said. He waved my sympathy away. I should have known he'd be too proud to except it. "No, it's not your fault. Don't take responsibility for something you had nothing to do with." The sound of his voice broke my heart.

I walked over to the bookshelf and read the titles of all the books I saw, most were about vampire lore, others were history texts and there were some of Shakespeare's works. I didn't see any normal everyday novels. My eyes were drawn to the book near the center of the bookcase. The Bible! I shot him a confused, bewildered look, "Seriously, what kind of vampire are you, Davion?" I asked out loud.

He shook the hood off of his face and gave me an innocent look, "What ever do you mean?" he asked, mockingly. I pointed to the enormous book and glared at him, my lips as straight as a board. "Oh…"he chuckled, flashing another smile, that made my legs go weak. "I am aware of all the legends about us, vampires. Not all of them are true, well…not completely." He moved elegantly to the bookshelf and took the old Bible off the shelf with one hand. He flipped through the pages, as he spoke, "That myth about vampires being afraid of holy objects is not entirely correct It is true for true vampires but not for those who were once human like me." "What do you mean "True" vampires?" I asked, being more confused now than ever.

The corners of Davion's mouth curved downward, the green fire of his eyes was burning holes into the pages of the book. "They are those of us who were never mortal." There was a moment of silence, his eyes grew fiercer as the seconds ticked by, "Monsters." He spat, gritting his teeth in anger. He slammed the Bible shut and shoved it back into place.

I stared in awe of him as he whipped around, his coat whirling behind him as his cape had done. He collapsed angrily in his chair and clasped his hands together, intertwining the fingers, in front of his face. He propped his heavy boots on the table. It was then that my eyes left his glorious face and fully noticed what he was wearing. The coat, the black tee shirt, the boots, everything, I had seen in my father's closet back home. "What the…is that my dad's clothes you're wearing!" I yelled.

He didn't acknowledge me. That really set me off. I hate being ignored. I grabbed his shoulder and jerked it so he would look at me, "Hey I was t…" His eyes were smoldering at me, yet his face remained expressionless. "Never mind, you can have them. Hell, I'll bring you some more if you like." I said politely dusting off his shoulder where I had touched him. I promptly got myself out of there, leaving him to sulk.

Scarlet's hideout-

"Aria is dead." Stated the master vampire coldly. The two-remaining underlings hissed. She looked to Exavier, his eyes were blazing like wild fire. Scarlet's red lips curved into a wicked smile, "you know who did it don't you?" she asked, knowingly.

He glared angrily up at her, his handsome face distorted in anger, "It was Davion." Scarlet's smile vanished instantly and was replaced with a scowl. "Davion!" she shouted. Both the men nodded. Her eyes danced from one to the other, and her hatred for the hero vampire grew and grew util it threatened to consume her.

Scarlet threw her head back and screeched like a banshee at the top of her lungs. Then shot them both a hell fire glare, "FIND HIM! FIND HIM NOW!" she yelled in a horrid yell. They both bowed deeply and flew out of the office at top speed.

The Helsings:

William van Helsing threw on his long brown leather coat over his black battle attire. He placed his wide brimmed hat on his head headed to the armory in his basement.

Maria was already down there, loading her magnum. "Where's Dawn?" he asked, heading to the stake shooting crossbows. "I don't know, she's with her friends I guess." Maria replied, cocking the gun. William got all the necessary gear he would need for that night's extermination, and loaded them into his silver-plated armored vehicle.

"Let's go" he yelled to his wife, who nodded and took off through the woods of foot. William climbed into the battle car and sped off toward the scene of the latest vampire attack.

Helsing Manor:

I waited and waited for him to come to me that night but he never showed. I was afraid I had made him angry with me, though I had no idea what I had done to do so.

The following day was sunny so I knew there was no chance of him showing up at school. I passed like a ghost through the day. I was lost in a depressing fog. I knew that Davion was a vampire but when I wasn't around him, I just didn't feel right. Could it be that I missed him?


	6. Origins Revealed

Origins revealed

He didn't come for three days straight. I figured he'd had enough of me and would never come to me again. I tried to go on with my life but that's utterly impossible after you've spent time with a vampire. Especially, after they've saved your life.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw his face, whenever it was silent I heard his voice, when I was utterly alone, I felt him near me. It was enough to make anyone go mad!

I pretended to be happy with my friends, for my own sanity's sake. But they saw through the smiling mask easily. "Dawn, what's wrong? Why do seem so sad?" asked Kat, as we walked to the cafeteria for lunch. I had not heard her, I was silent. She nudged me, "Earth to Dawn!" I awoke and gave my attention to her. Her warm brown eyes looked worried, "Are you alright?" she asked, in her bell like voice. I nodded, my lips still in a sad line. "I'm okay. I've been having a hard time sleeping lately." I assured her. The excuse wasn't far from the truth. I had been having a hard time sleeping because I couldn't stop dreaming about Davion.

We came to our table and I sat down without getting any food. I hadn't eaten much either since I had seen Davion last. Now it was John's turn to feel worried, "Are you sick, Dawn? Why aren't you eating?" I told him I wasn't hungry. "Want me to take you to the nurse?" he asked. I shook my head, "I'm okay, really." I gave them a fake smile, and they headed to the lunch line.

I sat there with my head propped up on my elbow, running my fingers through my hair. "Davion, where are you?" I asked in a low whisper.

**DAVION'S OLD LAIR:**

Davion paced the old, rotting floors of his small chamber. In his hands, he held an old portrait of himself and a beautiful young woman. He was staring at her, into the blue pools of her eyes; thinking about the life he should have had with her, the life he wanted to share with her.

He traced her face with his gloved fingertips, "Evelyn." He whispered her name. "If only I could have you with me now." A blood red tear streaked down the vampire's white skin.

He whipped the tear away with the back of his gloved hand and returned the painting to the trunk at the very back of the room. Picking the heavy trunk up in his arms, he carried it out of the underground room and vanished into darkness.

**Dawn Night:**

When I returned home that afternoon, I washed the dishes that were piling up in the sink.

My dad got home early today. He gave me a little smile as entered the kitchen, "Hello, Dawn. How was school today?" he asked. I didn't look at him, my eyes were focused on the dish I was scrubbing, "It was okay. I failed my math test." I informed him. He chuckled, "Math wasn't my greatest subject either." His gentle smile broadened. I glanced at him, and despite my hatred towards him I laughed slightly.

"Where's Mrs. Sunshine?" I asked him, in a cold tone. "Who? Maria? She's um…she uh… had to work late." I knew the old dog was lying through his teeth. "Look Dawn" he continued, "I know how that whole thing with Maria looked when I was still married to your mom, but you've got to believe me when I say, it was just a kiss. That was as far as it went back then. I wasn't sleeping with her if that's what your mom told you." I glared at him, viciously, "I don't care! You broke mom's heart! I don't give a damn if you kissed her or banged her up against the flipping wall!" Tears streamed down my face, like a flood. "I hate you!" I turned away and ran from the room, "I wish you had died instead of mom!" I yelled as I ran.

William Van Hellsing stared after his daughter, in stunned silence. His heart felt like it was wrenching out of his chest. It's one thing to suspect something and quite another to hear it. "I'm sorry" he muttered under his breath, tears falling freely.

I threw myself on my bed and sobbed. Alucard leaped on my bed and rubbed his head on my hand, comfortingly. I reached up and petted him. He was the only thing I had now.

"Stop crying." Ordered a beautiful deep voice. My head shot up at the sound of it and my eyes strained to see him in the darkness, "Davion!" I shouted hopefully.

He stepped powerfully out of the shadows. He had a look of concern on his pristine face. I leapt from my bed and tackled him, embracing him in my arms, and sobbing even more onto his shirt.

To my shock and amazement his arms drew up around me and he pressed me against his chest. His face came to rest on my hair. "Please stop your weeping woman. I can't stand it when women cry. It irks me." My tears stopped almost immediately. I gazed up into his angelic face and his evergreen eyes flashed like lighting.

"Where have you been?" my voice still sounded shaky. "Does it matter?" he said darkly. I could see the pupils of his eyes moving as he gazed at me, "yes, it matters. I've …missed you." My face went hot, I was blushing several shades of red. He didn't laugh at me like I thought he would, instead he looked disturbed. There was utter silence between us for a long time.

"So where were you?" I asked yet again. He motioned towards a trunk, which was not originally in my room. I moved over to it and watched as he opened it. "I went to get this. This Trunk holds all of my human possessions. I wanted to show them to you."

I sat down on the floor beside him, "why don't you start from the very beginning and pull out your stuff as you go." He gave me a warm smile, he looked so beautiful tonight. "Good idea, Dawn. Better story telling that way."

He leaned his head up against the wall, and stared up at the crescent moon though the open French doors of the terrace. "I'll begin with my birth."

**Davion's Origins:**

"I was born in a small village in Transylvania, in the year 1612."

The epic words, "I came from Transylvania" echoed in Dawn's head.

The vampire continued, "My father died of the plague shortly before my birth so I never did get to meet him. My mother was a strong, lovely woman, of noble birth. I later learned that her family had disowned her upon her marriage to my lesser-born father. My sister was but a little over a year older than I was so she and I were very close.

Whenever I was in trouble she would always be the one to get me out of it. She was always very kind and sweet, a soft-spoken person by nature. And I loved her dearly.

The years passed and before we knew it, Emily had blossomed into a beautiful young woman."

"What did she look like?" asked Dawn, with curiosity.

Davion sighed, "Oh, she was beautiful. Some say the most beautiful girl in all of Transylvania. She looked very much like me, actually, with her deep green eyes and jet-black hair that curled at the very tips, and rosy cheeks. She was a slender girl. She moved with such grace, that even today I am jealous of her.

She was also quite talented. She could play the piano like any lady of the court, and her voice could rival that of angels!

As you could imagine she had many suitors, but she turned each of them down. It wasn't until a few months before my death that I figured out why. I had noticed that we had been making more trips into the village market than normal, so I took to spying on her when we went into town. It was on one of these trips that I found out that she had fallen in love with the village blacksmith. His name was Thomas Thatchet, I believe, although most of the village called him Blind Thomas. For the man was blinded as a child.

When she told me that Thomas had proposed to her, I tried to talk her out of it. I felt that it was a total waist for a gorgeous girl like her to marry a blind man. She would not have it any other way, and she accepted his proposal.

I was so angry with her that I stormed out of house. I went to the local tavern. While I chugged down the alcoholic drink, a gorgeous woman entered the bar. She had long dark brown hair that cascaded in waves down her back, and skin the color of moonlight. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She sat down beside me and we began to talk. She told me that she was a gypsy on her way to Romania from Spain. She was a very…flirtatious woman, and being so full of drink, clouded my judgement. She led me up the stairs to a spare room." His moon lit eyes darted to the girl beside him. She was staring at him, in awe and inept interest. "I'll let you draw your own conclusions about what happened in that room." He said in a humored whisper that made Dawn blush slightly.

"Go on." Said the pretty Dawn, with a slow human gesture.

Davion looked back up at the moon, then continued with his story. "Sometime during our… "Act of passion" she sank her teeth into the flesh of my neck. At the time I thought it was a silly sexual tendency of hers but I was wrong. Her teeth punctured my skin and I tried to scream, but I could not, I had lost my voice. The world went red before my eyes, then all darkened to black. All I could hear was her voice ordering me to forget my human self and embrace my inner demons. I became…lost in a void. A void I have yet to come out of." There was sadness in his voice now.

He went on, "When I awoke, I found myself in an old barn. My body felt strange and alien to me. I thought it was the drink. However when I stepped out into the sun, I had to spring back into the barn, for the light burned me."

He looked down at his right arm, and flexed in front of his eyes, "My arm was scorched, flesh was hanging off the bone. I was terrified. I hid in the dark barn till nightfall, when I tried to leave again. This time there was no effect."

"Where did you go?" asked the intrigued Dawn.

"I went to the only person I knew that could possibly help me, Roseanna La Fait. She was known to meddle in the mystic arts, and I thought that if anyone would know what had become of me it would be her. Although she was known to ask a heavy price for her services, I was willing to do anything she asked.

I went to her small cabin deep in the woods. However before I could enter, I heard someone approaching. I darted up into the trees, overlooking the clearing. I watched as the young Samuel Night, the son of the village Magistrate walked up to the cabin. Before he even reached the door, Roseanna threw open the door and flew into his arms. They embraced for a few moments then she took him by the hand and led him inside.

Samuel Night and Roseanna La Fait! Who would have guessed! I was both shocked and somewhat hurt by this discovery. You see, I was quite taken with Roseanna, myself. I can still remember exactly how she looked, her burning red hair and ice blue eyes, used to make me quiver when I saw her pass me in the village square. _Oh well_, I thought, _I could use this as an advantage. _

I waited until Samuel left, then I entered discretely into Roseanna's little house. She didn't even hear me coming. I startled her and at first she tried to kill me, with her salt ant garlic. All she ended up doing was making a mess all over the floor. I was able to calm her using my vampire charm, and I told her my story. She knew me from the village, though she could not remember my name, neither could I. I had forgotten all reference to my identity. She agreed to help me, upon my threatening to expose her secret lover.

She was the one who told me I was a vampire. Roseanna taught me everything she knew about the vampires. She even gave me an enchanted kitten to keep me company through the years." He gestured with a smile towards Alucard, who was licking his paws beside Dawn.

"Do you mean Alucard is under a spell?" asked the girl.

The vampire nodded, "This cat really does have nine lives." He said with a chuckle. He reached over and petted the cat's head.

Dawn smiled up at him, "How many lives does he have left?"

Davion smiled back, "eight I think. Alucard is a very cowardly thing." He said laughing again.

Davion then returned to his story, "I soon learned that I could get my needed blood from animals for the most part. I still need human blood from time to time, sadly.

On one of my many hunting trips I met up with Scarlet, (the vampire who turned me) and her gang. Exavier and his sister, were among them, the other, Alexander is new. They were much stronger than me then and they were able to capture me. They took me to their lair in the vampire realm, where I came face to face with my master for the first time."

"Wait, isn't Scarlet your master?" interrupted Dawn.

"No, she is what is called a Breeder vampire. She turns humans to create warriors for the true vampire Master. Scarlet and the rest of us, serve a True Vampire named Nos. He is the reason I went into a bad mood the other day when you asked me what a True Vampire was." Explained Davion.

Dawn gave a sigh of relief.

"He gave me my vampire name, Davion and told me that I was to lead his army of the undead against the humans. I refused, wanting nothing to do with him, or his plot to rule the world. I ran from them, and escaped. Of course there is no way you can dodge vampires for long.

When I returned to Roseanna she told me that my sister had gone into labor with her first born, and that she was not faring well. There were rumors that she was close to death.

I rushed to Emily and Thomas' home, at the edge of the village. By the time I arrived, the child had already been born, and was wailing lively in a cradle by the fire. Thomas was sitting at Emily's side, holding her hand as she fought for breath.

I waited patiently for him to fall asleep, though inwardly I wanted to rush in there and take her into my arms. Soon enough, he was asleep and I appeared before my dying sister.

At first she thought me an angel, thinking that I was the spirit of her brother sent by God to retrieve her soul and take her with me to heaven. I told her that this was not so. I had come to tell her that now was not her time to die and that she must live on for the sake of her child. She took this to heart and she smiled graciously up at me. I deeply wanted to hug her, but I knew I could not, I was not yet used to my newfound strength and I feared I would crush her already frail body.

I started to leave but her pleading voice stopped me, I turned around and she was pointing weakly at her newborn's cradle, "I named him after you." She said. She told me the name, but I quickly for got it. I told her I was proud to have such a strapping child named for me, and I bowed to her before I left.

That was the last time I ever showed myself to her. I would watch her and her family from time to time, but that was it. She and Thomas had four beautiful children. The eldest, grew into a strong noble man, he joined the army I believe, then went on to settle in America. The second born was a girl named Cassandra, she grew into very pretty girl with a love for books, she married young and later moved here to London and later authored many tales of her own. The third was a boisterous boy, who liked to pick fights needlessly, he died young in a duel over the hand of a young maiden. The last was another girl, she was my favorite out of all of them. Her name was Melody, her name sake fit her perfectly. She had the voice of an angel, and a face to match. She looked every bit like her father, with blue eyes and silver hair.

She couldn't play the piano well, but that was okay, her mother or one of her brothers or sister would play, while she sang sweet melodies. I could sit and listen to her for hours on end as she sang. Unfortunately her life was short lived. She died of Scarlet Fever at the tender age of twelve.

Eventually, Thomas and Emily grew old and died, then their children followed them to the grave. And I was left alone.

Roseanna was arrested for practicing witchcraft. They had to postpone her execution, because she was with child. She gave birth to Samuel Night's son on October 15th 1633, and was burned at the stake on December 1st.

After that I clung to the Night family. Always, watching them from afar.

In the late 1700's Lucas Night, was born. He was the first Night I ever showed my self to. He was a pleasant boy, and he often reminded me of myself. We formed an alliance he and I, like I have with you."

Dawn interrupted again, "Did you kiss him too?" she said with a playful smirk.

"No, we shook bloody hands." He retorted, a toothy grin gracing his lips.

"Then why?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You're a pretty girl, I couldn't help myself." He replied, watching her blush violently.

"When Lucas moved to America, to seek his fortune, I came along with him. He married a lovely, flighty woman, named Jocelyn. They had two children, a boy and a girl. The boy was named Eric, he was a good looking boy with an exceptional gift for learning. He was very smart, he was even known to beat me at chess now and again.

The girl's name was Evelyn." He reached into the trunk and pulled out the portrait of her and him together. "That's her there."

Dawn looked at the girl and the forever young, Davion standing together, holding hands. She noted that Evelyn was a very beautiful girl, with long brown hair that fell down to her waist and overflowed over her shoulders. Her eyes were the same color as her own. "Were you in love with Evelyn, Davion?" asked Dawn, inwardly uncomfortable.

"Yes." He stated, sadly, "I loved her very much. She was everything to me. It was strange though. She did not have any talents or anything that really made her stand out, yet she intrigued me. She always left me guessing after one of our long chats. Yes, I did love her, and it was because of this love that she is dead, and it is probably why I have been hibernating for two hundred years.

Scarlet and her gang found out about our love affair. They stole her from me to persuade me to join them. Desperate to save her, I went back to Nos' lair. I had not known that Nos could hear my thoughts, once I was in range of him. I paid a heavy price for my ignorance. He had Evelyn killed, before I could reach her.

After Lucas found out about Evelyn's death, he refused to speak to me for sometime.

Then one day, a vampire hunter, named Ezra Van Helsing, arrived. He was young and inexperienced, but he still made me nervous."

"Helsing!" shouted Dawn. The vampire's smirk returned, "Yes, haven't you ever asked what it was that your father exterminates?"

Dawn fell silent.

"He began hunting me. It soon got to the point that I couldn't go out to hunt without him showing up and trying to shoot me down with his silver bulleted gun. I finally derived a plan to trick Van Helsing into thinking I was dead. Lucas was able to switch Helsing's stash of authentic vampire killing stakes, with those made of pinewood, which I knew would never work. Helsing never knew the difference.

That night, I allowed Helsing to stake me. I went to sleep, and I suppose he laid me to rest in that crypt. I had told Lucas to come awaken me, once Helsing was gone. I now believe that Lucas betrayed me, by simply walking away." He was staring at the floor now, his eyes shifting in thought.

"If both sides of my family hurt you so badly then, why…why do you bother with me?" asked Dawn, in a saddened tone. Davion stared her dead in the eyes, "I don't know."

**Back to the original story:**

I yawned involuntarily. "You are tired." He said, rising soundlessly to his feet. I jumped to mine, "I'm fine really. I don't want to go to sleep." I yawned again. I heard him chuckle; my heart thudded against my ribs. "You need sleep. I promise that if the weather permits it, I will meet you at school tomorrow. How does that sound?" I gave him a disappointed pout.

Before I could utter any resistance, He scooped me up in his arms again and carried me to my bed. He laid me gently onto the quilt and pulled my blanket up to my chin. "Do you mind staying till I fall asleep?" I asked, in a low whisper. He smiled, "I thirst. But, if you like, I will stay a few moments longer. Are you sure you can sleep with a vampire in the room?" I nodded with a small smile.

I closed my eyes, and tried to sleep. I could hear his voice very close to my ear, he was singing a pretty lullaby I could not understand. I think it was in Latin. I drifted off to sleep, with an angel's voice ringing in my ears.


	7. A Vampire's Day Out

A Vampire's Day Out

I woke up early the next morning and stumbled into the bathroom for a shower. I got in and turned on the hot water. The warm water felt good on my still sleeping muscles. I scrubbed my tangled hair, massaging in my Lilac scented shampoo. I rinsed my hair clean and scrubbed the rest of my body, before stepping out. I dried off with a towel then threw it into the hamper. I stood before my vanity, whipping the mirror clean of steam, and gazed at my own reflection. My wet hair fell in tangled curls down my back and around my face. My cream colored skin was flushed from the heat, and my eyes were seemingly brighter in the fluorescent lighting. I reached down onto the vanity and picked up my necklace, stringing it over my head and letting it fall. I stepped out of the bathroom, as I dried my hair with a fresh towel.

As I passed through the door, I heard a deep chuckle. My eyes darted to the voices' origin. Davion was leaning up against the wall in front of me!

I shrieked, and quickly grabbed my blanket off of my bed to cover myself. My cheeks felt like they were on fire! This made the second time he'd seen me naked in a week!

"Damn it Davion!" I yelled. He laughed his melodic laugh again, that made a pleasant warmth wrap around my heart. "Why so modest? You have nothing to hide." I could feel his gaze on me. "Uh hello! I have my pride you know!"

He leaned off of the wall and walked fluently towards me. "You shouldn't be so embarrassed. I've seen you naked before, remember?" he flashed me a white fanged smile. I wanted to crawl under a rock and die! "Oh I hoped you hadn't noticed." I groaned, pulling the blanket tighter around me. He lifted my chin towards his face with his fingers, his eyes were shining like moonbeams, "I may be a vampire, but I am still a man, nether-the-less. Of course I noticed." I watched as his green eyes left mine and flittered over my body.

"Pervert!" I shouted, slapping him hard across the face. A searing pain shot through my body when my hand connected with his jaw. It felt like I'd hit a metal pole! I yelped out if pain, tears rushing into my eyes.

After the pain subsided I glared up at him. I hadn't even left a mark. His face wore an amused expression, though his eyes looked darker to me. He gently took my hand in his and lifted it towards his lips. He kissed my hand and the pain strangely vanished. I stared in speechless awe, as his lips lingered on my skin. When he finally straightened again, our eyes locked, "Better?" he asked. "Y-yes." I stammered, there was no way in hell I could be mad at him after that!

Davion smiled brightly, then dropped my hand as he went to the window. "It doesn't look like I'll even need my hood today." His eyes, gazing at the dark, brooding storm clouds. It was so dark out today, it looked like twilight.

"So what?" I stated smugly, rolling my shoulders. He turned towards me and his eyes flashed with the sudden change in light, "So, I've come to escort you to the school." His voice drenched in vampire charm. I shook my wet head at him, "That's really not necessary Davion" He raised his hand, "No, I insist." His eyes turned dark and fiercer than before. They reminded me of the way they had looked at the nightclub a few nights ago. "I have a bad feeling about today. And I would rather not leave you unprotected." His voice was dark, indicating his feeling of dread. "Please" he muttered, in warm tone.

He drifted within inches of me, and his face leaned in towards me. I froze. I heard him take in a long whiff of the air around me. His eyes widened in delight, "You smell good." He stated aloud. That was unexpected. I blinked up at him, "Uh… thanks. I…guess."

Without warning, he took me up in his arms and buried his face in my hair. I let out a small cry at the sudden embrace. I could hear him taking in breath and letting out a strange moaning sound. This made me nervous. Though strangely, I was more worried about the possibility of being raped than being bitten.

After a long while, he loosened his grip on me and sat my feet back on the floor. He pulled out of our weird embrace and stared at me. I saw that his eyes were once again crimson. He blinked several times, and they changed to green again. Feeling my stare, he tore his eyes away to gaze at the floor. "Forgive me. It's your scent. It's…intoxicating." He said in a seductive whisper, as he took another deep breath.

I in turn took a deep breath. It was then that I noticed the smell emanating from him, "P-U! When was the last time you took a bath!" Davion bit down on his lower lip and pouted, "Huh? I smell?" he asked innocently.

I waved my hand in front of my face, "You smell like dust and old blood." I coughed mockingly. Davion glared down on me with cold eyes. I could swear I heard him growl like a pissed off cat.

This mood quickly blew over. He scratched his mane of unruly black hair, "Well it has been over 200 years since my last bath. Perhaps I should get cleaned up." I crossed my arms, "Yea maybe you should."

I took him into the bathroom and pointed towards the shower. It took a while to explain the mechanics to him, but he eventually got it. I told him I'd get him some fresh clothes from my dad's old stuff. He had a lot of clothes that he'd out grown still in storage.

I exited into my bedroom to get dressed. Stepping behind my changing screen, I put on my uniform. Once I was fully dressed I went downstairs and rummaged through William's closet for some clothes for Davion. I found a blood red button up shirt and some black dress pants that I thought would fit him, and some old boots that were still in pretty good condition. I also found a black leather coat with a hood that I knew would look way better on Davion than that ratty old green one. I was very excited about that find!

I ran up stairs with my hoard. I found Davion sitting on my bed with a towel strewn about his waist. His hair was dripping wet and hanging in his face. I could only see one bright green eye gazing up at me through the haze.

I threw the clothes at him, "There you go." He caught them in a blurry flash. Once again his vampire speed catching me off guard. He dematerialized for a few minutes then reappeared in exactly the same spot he sat in before, this time fully dressed in the clothes I had given him. He whirled around in them so I could get a good look at them. (Believe me I looked.) They looked really good on him, and fit him perfectly.

I heard the grandfather clock, from the downstairs hall, chime. "Oh no!" I said with an exasperated sigh, "I'm gonna be late!"

In one effortless motion, Davion grabbed me by the arm and swung me over his shoulders, "No you're not." He said, his voice was vibrant with excitement.

With god-like speed and grace, he leapt from the terrace and landed soundlessly on the roof of the church. Again and again he bounded from rooftop to rooftop until we finally came to my school. He landed soundlessly on one foot and sat my feet gently on the grass. We stood, gazing at one another beneath the giant oak tree. "Thank you." I told him brightly, throwing my arms around his neck. I hugged him tightly and to my delight he hugged me back. We pulled away from each other and I smiled up at him. His face was solemn, his eyes threatening to drive me mad. "Watch yourself, my dawn of the night." He whispered, in his sexiest voice before kissing me on the cheek. I was virtually paralyzed until the school bell brought me to my senses. I turned on my heels and ran to class. I didn't wave goodbye to him; I didn't want him to see my red burning cheeks.

As I entered the building , Kat approached me, grinning ear to ear. "Who was that guy you were standing with?" she asked coyly. My eyes grew three sizes in horror, "who?" I asked innocently, hoping she would give up. "That tall guy in the black coat. "I saw him kiss you on the cheek" she giggled, "Is he your boyfriend?" I stopped breathing, "No!" My voice shook with embarrassment. Lucky for me John came in and stole Kat's interest. I thankfully ran to class, before I had to explain myself. If only they knew the truth.

I sat through my classes in a haze. All of my thoughts revolved around the look on Davion's face that morning. I couldn't have cared less what a plus b equaled. Those eyes of his, how they gleamed in the dim light of this stormy day. I saw great wisdom in those eyes, great wisdom and great power. I had a bad feeling that he knew more than he was telling me.

That sly devil! I had to stifle a giggle.

When lunch came, I actually got some food. Kat, John, and I sat at our usual table near the back of the cafeteria, beside a window. We sat down and Kat once again battered me with questions about my mystery man. I sat there staring at my untouched food, without a word, not knowing what to say. What could I say? That I was running with a vampire!

"Dawn, eat. You must eat." Said an angel's voice. I watched Kat's eyes staring at someone behind me, her eyes wide and bright with amazement. I whipped my head around to see Davion sauntering, unusually slowly, towards our table. "What the hell are you doing here," I motioned with my lips. His eyes locked with mine, and I heard his voice in my mind saying, "I wanted to meet your "human" allies." His lips didn't move but I heard his voice never the less.

He stepped up behind me and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Hello there, you must be the lovely Kat I've heard so much about." He reached out his hand and took Kat's hand in it, then gently kissing it. Kat's face went pink. He dropped it and turned towards John, shaking his hand firmly. "I am honored to finally meet you John. Dawn has told me great things of the both of you." He said, giving them one of his irresistible smiles. "And you are?" asked Kat, her face still flushed. Davion shot me an amused look, "I am Davion." He stated with a slight bow.

Kat asked him to have a seat and he promptly sat down beside me. John was glaring over the table at Davion. His face screaming suspicion. "How old are you Davion? You look a little too old to be dating a 17 year old." "We're not dating!" I barked at him. Davion chuckled, "I am 21 years old. And Dawn is right, we are only friends." John let out a relieved sigh and Kat looked somewhat disappointed.

We talked of random things for a while and I was greatly relieved when they dropped the subject of my personal life. That was until, Kat, brought it up again.

She was staring at Davion, her cheek resting against her knuckles. "Hey Dawn, you know, he looks a lot like that guy you're always sketching." She said motioning towards the vampire. I stiffened, mortified. I was expecting Davion to mock me but he didn't. My gaze drifted to him. He was staring, his eyes wide in horror, out the window. I followed his eyes to see what it was that frightened him so.

I could see the two men from the nightclub standing in the parking lot outside the school, wearing long coats with hoods, like Davion. Davion leapt to his feet, "I have to go!" he shouted, running, slowly, towards the door. I stared after him, for a brief moment of indecision, before leaping to my feet and running after him. Leaving my friends speechless and confused.

I finally caught up with Davion on the bus ramp. He was standing tall, his head held high in defiance, his eyes blazing red as he glared at the two vampires across the parking lot. "Stay here, Dawn. I'll try to lead them away from here." I nodded in concerned silence. He started to run but stopped to look back at me, "No matter what happens, no matter what you see or hear, …run." He rasped with warning, before rushing into battle.

I did as I was told and ran as fast as I could towards Helsing Manor. I could hear inhuman roaring and hissing, snarling. It was horrible, but I kept running, my eyes facing forward.

**Davion's point of view:**

Well if it isn't Exavier and Alexander. Here to seek revenge for their fallen comrade I see. Fools.

I knew they would show their ugly mugs today, and that they would surely go after the girl. Cowards, that's what they are.

Don't they know that by going after Dawn they are only making things worse for themselves.

I told young Dawn to run home, hoping she would obey me. She did, though she wanted desperately to stay with me. It's just too dangerous for her, not only because of those two but because of me as well. I could already feel the savage part of me taking control. It was hard enough smelling her fragrant floral scent and pulsing blood, without being completely off my rocker.

After she was safely out of the way I rushed into the parking lot to face the two evils. I stood before them eyeing them down, "Ok, which of you wants die first?" I asked fiercely. They chuckled at my fierceness, and they both stepped forward. "What is this?" I asked in mock surprise. Exavier was the first to speak, "You killed my sister, you bastard. We have a score to settle." He growled. Then the other jumped in with his German accented voice, "Aye, and you scared my face. I'd like a piece of you as well." He bared his teeth at me with a broad grimace. The side of his face was indeed burned, his skin melted onto the very bone, charred to black. He must be very young in his vampirism, if he hadn't yet healed himself, perhaps in his first year.

"Two against one. How unfair." I laughed in their faces, as my wings unfurled. Exavier too let out his giant wings and we bolted into the air, ramming at each other. Our hands locked as one tried to overpower the other.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alexander, on a nearby rooftop, crouched like a tiger ready to pounce.

Exavier landed a heavy blow with his knee into my stomach, causing me to fly back, out of his grip. He flew at me, digging his claws into my shoulders. We were sent hurling down in a barrel roll.

I ripped at Exavier's arm with my teeth. He howled in pain and released me. Flapping my wings towards the ground, I shot up into the hair. I flew high up in the clouds. Rain poured and lightning flashed all around me. My eyes scanned for any sign of Exavier. He was never one to give up easily. The younger, Alexander, would be no threat to me up here. Being so new, he still wasn't used to flying as I was.

To my left I heard a high pitched shriek, I turned just in time to catch Exavier as he leaped at me. Once again we rolled in midair as he tried for my throat. I was able to get a hold on his leg when he tried to kick me. I swung him around several times then released him, sending him flying into another dark storm cloud.

There were too many places for him to hide up here, I needed to get back to the ground. I flew down closer to the earth and began to fly just above the alleyways of London.

Something wasn't right. I could feel Alexander near. He felt very different from the others, like pure malice. I heard his clumsy leaping above me. I flipped upside down, seeing him pouncing at me his claws out stretched, ready to tear at my flesh.

Then out of nowhere a stake flew from behind me and stabbed him in the shoulder. He let out a terrible hiss and scurried back onto the ledge he had jumped off of.

I turned my head towards the stake's origin. William van Helsing was standing at the end of the alley, his stake crossbow pointed straight at my rib cage.

His eyes were blazing with sheer hatred, "Back to hell with you, demon!" he shouted, letting another stake fly.

To my surprise he missed and the stake flew pass me, and clipped Exavier's right wing. He let out a painful scream and turned to fly away. He swooped over Alexander and picked him up with his claws. As they flew away, a rapid burst of gun shots echoed through the air, Maria dressed in a body suit of tight black leather was shooting at the vampires as they retreated through the sky. "Damn." I heard Maria swear under her breath. She leaned her heavy assault riffle against her shoulder.

I was there hovering in the air, staring at them. Maria turned towards me, and for the first time I caught sight of her eyes, they were gold and frigid. I caught her scent as well, it was then that I realized that she wasn't human… not human at all.

"What about this one?" she asked her husband, pointing her gun at me. He locked his crossbow on its holster at his hip, "Leave him be, Maria. He was giving those two one hell of a fight. I'll over look him for now." She glared at him then glared up at me, making a growling noise in her throat.

I flapped my wings and landed gently on the pavement, letting my wings retract into my back. I blinked and my eyes returned to their normal state, my humanity taking back its hold over my mind.

I turned to face Helsing, "Thank you" I muttered, despite my pride. His one good eye narrowed, "Don't think me, yet, vampire. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you. That's a promise." He said, turning his back on me and walking away. His wife followed swiftly in toe.

**Dawn's point of view:**

I waited in Davion's crypt for him. My heart was beating out my chest. I longed to see him to hear his beautiful voice, just to know he was all right. Things hadn't sounded good, when I'd left.

I was startled out of my sad thoughts by the sound of the heavy door being opened. I raced to the stairs, to see Davion, dripping in blood, hobbling down the twisting stairs. I helped him over to the leather chair. "Oh my god. What did they do to you!" I cried. My heart was aching. I hated seeing him hurt so badly, all for my sake. "Hold on I'll go get some bandages. He laid a bloody hand on my shoulder, "There's no need for that, Dawn. I'm fine." "No you're not, Davion. You're hurt." I told him. He stared into my face, and right before my eyes, his wounds healed themselves. "See" he whispered.

I let out a heavy sigh and went to sit on the sofa. He looked over at me, "Have you ever noticed anything strange about your stepmother?" he asked, swallowing heavily, with exhaustion. "Just that she's a bitch. Why?" I stated. He laughed hoarsely, "No, she's far worse…She's a wolf bitch." He continued to laugh, at my bewildered look. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"She's a werewolf." I took in this knowledge, and suddenly everything started to make since. I had noticed that she would flare her nostrils whenever she entered my room. She could probably smell Davion all over the place. "Well that explains a lot." I added. I heard him chuckle again.

"My life's never going to be normal again, is it?" I asked.

"Nope, probably not." Whispered Davion in reply.


	8. Revalations

Revelations

Davion watched from the high limbs of a tree, just behind Helsing Manor. His eyes studied the werewolf pack below him. This clan, he noted, did not need the light of a full moon to transform. They could change at will. This fact only made matters worse.

You see, these wolves were alarmingly close to the Helsing Manor, just a few yards away from Dawn's Terrace. He had secretly been tracking the pack for days. He hadn't told Dawn, for fear of scaring her further. She was already on edge from discovering the truth about her heritage; not to mention, Maria being a werewolf herself. She didn't need anymore stress.

Davion caught a gray wolf skulking just beneath the terrace. The vampire swooped in over the beast and tore it to shreds, with his bare hands. Sinking his teeth into the wolf-man's flesh, he drained it of all his blood, all the while, Davion's keen red eyes watched the rest of the wolves. Seeing that their friend was dead, and not wanting to tangle with such a strong vampire as he, while in such few numbers, they all retreated into the dark woods.

**Dawn:**

It's William and Maria's anniversary, today. They have gone out for the evening, leaving me to look after their dark haired pup, Anna. I may have told you earlier that I liked my little half sister. I take it back.

The kid creeps me out. She acts like she's even older than I am. She speaks with the wit of a full-grown woman. Her eyes have this passive, far away look to them. And with a werewolf for a mom, chances are she's one too.

No surprise there

What's worse is she's not as distracted as my father and Maria. She's becoming more and more suspicious of me. I don't know how much longer I can keep Davion a secret.

My least favorite thing about having to baby sit is I can't meet with Davion till after the brat's asleep. Damn it.

That night we sat together on the sofa, watching "Spongebob". I glanced over at her. She was sitting deathly still, her eyes staring blankly at the screen. One of the creepiest things about Anna is the clothes she wears. She always wears frilly, 1800's styled dresses, with ribbons and bows everywhere. I don't think I've ever seen her wear a plain tee-shirt and jeans, like normal kids.

With a small tap of her heel, she dropped onto the wooden floor. "I'm going to bed. Good night Dawn." I gave a fake smile, "Good night Anna. Sleep tight."

As soon as the girl closed her bedroom door I shot up to my room, to meet with Davion.

To my greatest disappointment he wasn't there waiting for me.

I sat at the edge of my bed waiting for him for two hours! I finally gave up at around midnight, and put on my nightgown. I slipped into my sheets and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Not long after, I felt the strange sensation of someone being in the room with me. My eyes fluttered open to see Davion smiling down from the ceiling above me.

I gasped in surprise. He chuckled down at me, his green eyes shining in delight. "I love it when you're scared. Fear makes your blue eyes sparkle." He said malevolently.

I glared daggers at him, "That isn't funny!" I yelled, "Now get down from my ceiling!" He floated down, flipping in midair, so that his feet landed squarely on the floor.

I scurried out of bed, to stand beside him. "What took you so long!" I said angrily, crossing my arms across my chest. A broad smirk creeped over his face, "Nice nightgown." He laughed. My eyes shot to my short pink nightgown, that barely covered anything. I once again grabbed my blanket from my bed and covered my self with it.

He laughed deeper at my show of modesty. I watched him pace back to the terrace. "Come here. Take a look at this." He said in a low whisper, motioning towards himself. I obeyed. It was impossible to say no to him. When I came to the terrace he pointed down below us. My eyes followed his motion. I could see at least six pairs of blazing golden eyes shining back at me in the darkness of the forest. "What are they?" I asked, my eyes wide in wonder. His face and tone turned serious, "Werewolves. They've been stalking you, for weeks, perhaps, since you arrived here." I gasped in horror, "Why?" I heard his teeth clinch, "These wolves are not hunting this close to Helsing manor, on their own will. They aren't that stupid. I believe they are scouts sent by someone, to track you." I glanced over at him, his eyes were smoldering at the dogs. "Sent by who?" I asked. "Who do you think?" he hissed.

Then it dawned on me, "Maria?" I breathed. He looked over at me and nodded.

I put my hand to my forehead to steady myself. The world suddenly felt like it was spinning. "Are you alright, Dawn?" he asked in concern. "I'm fine. I just need some air." I assured him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Very well" He said. "Put on some warmer clothes and we'll go for a run. I smiled in excitement. I kind of liked running with him, it felt like flying, but without the death threat of a plane.

I skipped behind my changing screen and threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt. Then I quickly slipped on my boots. "Ready," I announced happily.

He took me by the hand and threw me over his shoulder. I grabbed a hold of his neck, tightly. Then we were off.

He leaped from the terrace and rushed through the trees, with me on his back. I was amazed at his speed, and how he could jump from tree to tree without hitting anything.

When I got used to the rapid movement, I found myself thoroughly enjoying it. "Woohoo!" I shouted, playfully. He chuckled at me. "You are a strange creature, Dawn Night." I giggled and pressed my cheek up against his ear, so that he could hear me, "Look who's talking." He turned his head slightly towards me, I could see him gazing at me out of the corner of his eye. He laughed, "true."

He leaped again, over a deep ravine. Where were we? I had no idea. He could cover a lot of ground. As we leaped over the clearing, beneath us, shots rang out through the air. He stopped where he landed. He let go of my legs so I could climb down. He ran to the side of the cliff, where he could view the clearing. I came to stand beside him.

There was a small house, there surrounded by thick forest. There were more shots.

That's when I saw two figures come running out of the house, followed by a very large black wolf with golden eyes. There was a woman and a little girl, dressed humbly in plain old styled clothes.

They moved quickly for humans, but the wolf was faster. It caught up to them and tackled the woman to the ground. She screamed in a foreign language to her daughter who had stopped to help her mother. The girl hesitated, but then began to run again as a tall dark figure in a leather coat and hat entered the clearing. He ordered the wolf not to harm the woman yet and aimed a silver gun at the girl.

I heard a growl erupt from Davion. He disappeared from his place by my side and reappeared in front of the helpless child. In a show of sheer power, he caught the bullet in his hand and threw it back at the assailant. The man sidestepped quickly, allowing the bullet to whiz harmlessly by.

"Leave this child be Helsing." Davion warned his eyes turning blood red. My knees went weak. Helsing? I stared at the man, that evil man who had tried to kill those poor people. "Dad?" I whispered collapsing to my knees on the cliff.

My father lowered the gun, "Well if it isn't our old friend. You must not hear well, vampire. Did I not warn you what would happen if I saw you again?"

Davion glared dangerously at him, his teeth clinched, "That was before you tried to kill this innocent child." The little girl peeked from behind a tree, grinning brightly at the vampire. "Master Davion!" she shouted with joy. He smirked, kindly at her. "stay out of sight, Sarah." She obeyed, hiding again behind the tree.

"Innocent" spat my father. "She's a vampire. There's no such thing as an innocent blood sucking demon." He pointed his gun back at Davion. "That won't work old man!" Davion warned. "I know" A cruel smile forming on his lips. "Sick em!" shouted Helsing. The black wolf leapt off of the mother and lunged at Davion, taking him to the ground.

He caught the wolf's jaws in his hands, stopping it from ripping at his flesh. "Good girl, Maria. Keep him down, while I load the crossbow." He cooed to her. "Maria, that's Maria?" I couldn't believe it. Maria was his hunting dog.

He loaded a stake into the crossbow's spring and stood over the snarling Davion, pointing it strait at his chest.

"NO!" I shouted, at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face. Both Helsing and Maria turned towards my cry. "Dawn?" I heard my father whisper in stunned disbelief.

With my father and the wolf's attention solely on me, Davion made his escape. He dug his claws into Maria's neck and flung her violently away from him. She let out a loud yelp when she hit the dusty earth.

Dad pointed his gun back at the attacking vampire, though not quickly enough this time. Davion knocked the gun from his hand and grabbed his throat slamming him forcefully into the ground.

Davion grinned wickedly, as he pulled his clawed hand up in preparation for the killing blow. "NO! Stop Davion!" I shouted angrily.

His grip tightened on my father's throat, his eyes blazing. He wanted to kill my father, that was clear. I wouldn't, couldn't, let him do that. Like it or not the man was still my father. "Stop it Davion." I repeated. I was on my hands and knees now, up there on the cliff, watching the hideous scene before me.

"Please," I begged. Another sob racking my body. I felt his eyes on me, watched as they turned from cold fire to cool green. He reluctantly dropped William to the ground.

Then taking hold of the girl and her mother he flew back to the cliff for me, then we all took off into the forest.

Once we were far enough away, he stopped and laid Sarah and her mother on the cool grass of the forest floor.

"Mama" the child cried gabbing onto her mother. The woman took her child into her arms and began to sob, red tinted tears streaming down her face. She raised her head to look into her hero's face, "Thank you, thank you, Master Davion!" Davion said nothing.

Suddenly, there was a rush of movement, and a man with dark hair slicked back, over his ears and a slight mustache, was there crouching over the woman and child. He turned, red eyes, at Davion, "Master Davion? He said in a heavily Latin accented voice.

Davion rammed his fist into the side of the other vampire's face. "You left your family unprotected!" He spat. "Do you know how close they came to death?" he asked angrily, his eyes wild. "If I had been one secound, slower, you'd be sweeping up their ashes right now!"

Davion slammed his boot into the man's side. He let out a painful moan. "Davion!" I yelled, bracing myself against a tree, my breath escaping from my lungs in gasps.

"Learn from this Grey. The human's will use any opportunity they get to destroy our kind." He grabbed Grey by the shirt, lifting him off the ground, "Next time I may not be around to save them." He dropped him, "You have been warned."

He then turned and stalked towards me, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his jet-black hair. "Let's go" he growled at me, harshly. I nodded, trying desperately to slow my breathing. The pain in my chest was unbearable. I could see darkness seeping into my vision. "D-Dav-"gasp, "D-a-v-ion." I gasped again, grabbing his arm. I fell into his embrace, my labored breathing fading into dead silence.


	9. Guardian Angel

Guardian Angel

Dawn went limp in Davion's arms. His eyes widened in horror. "Dawn!" He called, loudly. He laid her gently on the ground, cradling her head in his hand. "Dawn!" he repeated.

Panic coursing through every cell in his body, he pressed his hand to her chest and his ear to her mouth, checking for any sign of life. Davion could feel no breath. Under the weight of his hand he could feel Dawn's heart flutter twice, then stop altogether.

"No! No!" He rasped, his voice wavering. "Don't you dare die on me!" He patted the girl's cheek, trying not to slap her with too much force. "Dawn, wake up. Wake up!" he ordered, shaking her.

Grey stepped out of the darkness towards him. "It's no use, Master. The girl is dead." Davion glared over his shoulder, "No she is not!"

Davion turned his eyes back to the motionless Dawn. Her face was turning white, her lips a pale blue. That old feeling on utter abandonment and loneliness crept back into Davion's heart. Blood red tears began to fall from his reddening eyes, staining his pale face. "Please, please, don't leave me." He begged in a low whisper.

"It's too late." Said Grey, his tone and expression passive and uncaring. Davion shot him another glare with his predatory eyes. "She's not dead! I will not let her die!" he raged.

Davion tore at his wrist with his sharp fangs, blood splashed onto Dawn's cheek. He offered his wounded wrist to her lips, "Drink" he whispered, pressing it to her mouth.

She would not take it. "She's gone." Grey said, trying to get Davion to understand that Dawn was dead. Davion ignored him. He took his wrist into his own mouth and drew in his blood, then taking Dawn up in his arms, he pressed his lips to hers. He parted her cold lips and forced the blood into her mouth.

As he pulled away, he watched as her chest began to rise up and down as she began to breathe again. He grinned and pressed his ear to her chest. He could hear her heart begin to beat again. "It worked!" he announced with joy. Davion sighed in relief.

"Why, why did you bring her back from the brink?" Grey's red eyes were wide as he stared at the revived Dawn. Davion took off his black cape and wrapped her in it, trying to keep her as warm as possible. Grey continued, "Why didn't you just let her go?" he asked with wonderment.

Davion lifted Dawn in his arms, turning towards his fledgling. Grey was still ranting, "You're only prolonging the inevitable. If she is lucky enough to survive her youth, she will eventually grow old and die. And you, forever young, will be left behind. Why do you add to your torment?" The look in Grey's eyes seemed distant, as if he were remembering something from long ago.

Davion gazed into Grey's eyes, his black hair waving about in the wind, almost blending into the darkness of the night. "This girl owes me a great debt, a debt she has yet to repay." He stated in a dark voice.

With a gust of wind the darkness enveloped Davion, taking him back to the clearing where William van Helsing knelt over his wife.

"There are some puncture wounds on your neck, he didn't bite you did he?" asked Helsing, after checking over Maria's injuries. Maria placed her hand over the bleeding holes in her neck, "No, those are from his claws." She grudgingly got up from her place on the dusty ground.

She staggered, but William grabbed her by the arms to hold her up. She placed a blood covered hand on his arm, "I'm fine, William." Her golden eyes studied the cliff above them. "We need to find, Dawn." William gritted his teeth together, at the thought of his daughter being in the clutches of a vampire.

He picked his gun up from the ground and placing another ultraviolet round in it, he cocked it, letting the spent shells fall with a clatter to the ground.

"Mother F-in Vampire, I'll get him for this!" William van Helsing slung his wife up in his arms and began to carry her to the silver plated hummer. "Don't you dare put me in that truck!" Maria shouted, "Are you trying to kill me!" William stopped, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." He muttered, his mind completely overwhelmed with worry.

Maria sighed, "Put me down. I can walk." He let her climb out of his arms. With her feet firmly on the ground, she glared at her husband, who wouldn't have noticed her if she were completely nude. She began to growl, but stopped when she caught a very familiar scent. "He's back!" she warned, spinning around with guns drawn.

The sight that met William van Helsing's eye, was one that often hauted his dreams. His little girl lying limp in the arms of a vampire, her blood, dripping out of the corner of his lips.

The vampire slowly knelt down and gently laid Dawn on the ground before him. William and Maria watched in awed disbelief as he tenderly brushed dawn's hair away from her face. "I have done no wrong towards your daughter, Helsing." The vamp said, his voice that of an archangel, beautiful yet powerful.

"I highly doubt that vampire." Came William's gruff voice, he aimed his gun higher for a clean head shot. "She had an asthma attack." The vampire shot back, baring his white teeth. "She stopped breathing. I had to give her some of my blood to bring her back." Maria focefully made William lower his gun, "I know it's crazy, but I believe him." she said. "I've done all that I can for her. She needs a doctor, I would take her to the hospital myself, but I haven't eaten in a while. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself if I went there. Will you take care of her for me?"

William put a way his gun, "of course she's my daughter." He said roughly. He came quickly towards them, always keeping his eye on Davion, watching for any kind of movement. Davion kept deathly still.

The vampire hunter lifted his firstborn easily, her head rested on his chest, her body wrapped tightly in the vampire's black cloak. He turned on his heel and carried her quickly towards the truck. He loaded her up and sped quickly away towards the hospital.

Maria and Davion stood without speaking in the clearing. "Why did you stop him?" asked Davion, breaking the silence. "What?"

"William was going to end me. He was screaming about it in his head, I heard that very clearly, you stopped him, why?" he asked again.

Maria's eyes softened, "You saved Dawn's life." She said. Davion's brow lowered over his green eyes, "aren't you the one who's been sending wolves after her?" Maria shook her head, "No of course not. I like Dawn." Davion chuckled, "Then why are you so cold towards her?" She shrugged her shoulders, "It's my nature. Besides, I haven't had anything to do with my pack since I married William." Davion's mind began to race with thoughts. _If Maria wasn't calling to the wolves then who was?_

**Hospital-**

I awoke into a daze. The room around me was not my own. It was cold and barren. I was wearing a blue gown, lying in a hospital bed with wires of all kinds hooked up to me. I could feel a weight at the side of my bed. I turned my face to see my father asleep, with his head resting on his arms. What happened? I wondered. The last thing I remembered was Davion beating the crap out of the vampire father. Grey he called him.

I patted his arm, nearest me. His head, full of disheveled brown hair, jolted up from its resting-place. "Dawn, are you alright! Do you need me to call a nurse?" His words were drenched with worry. I smiled slightly, "I'm ok Dad really. Please don't worry about me. I'm used to this."

I watched his expression turn serious, "Your "friend" said that he lost you for a moment back there. He said you stopped breathing." My heavy eyelids shot open, "seriously." His eye narrowed, "Yes, seriously." He said a bit angrily, "Dawn, when I saw him standing there with you limp in his arms, I really thought I had lost you!" He threw his arms around me giving me a big hug, "I was afraid I had lost you like I lost your mother." His voice sounded so sad, I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

After a while I persuaded him to go home and rest. I was getting some much-needed sleep when I felt a welcomed presence in the room with me. My eyelids hesitantly opened, allowing me to see the green eyed vision, sitting in the chair at my bedside.

Davion was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands were in front of him, his fingertips touching. I whispered his name and he looked up at me, he did not smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked, muttering the question. "I'm better." I answered in a small voice. "Dad said that I stopped breathing. Lucky for me you were able to revive me."

He lowered his eyes into shadow, "You didn't just stop breathing, Dawn, you were DEAD." He got up from his chair in an almost invisible motion, "I had to feed you some of my blood to get you back."

My eyes widened, "Your blood!" a sudden twinge of disgust shot through my stomach. Davion paced to the window, he ran his long fingers through his hair. "I had only heard rumors that vampire blood has the power to prolong life, but I didn't know if it would work or not. I don't know how my blood will affect you, it could allow you to live a hundred years…" "Well that's nice," I interrupted, He gave me an exasperated look, "Or you could be dead in three days. I don't know. I have no idea!"

"You gave me some of your blood before, didn't you?" I asked. "Not enough to have any kind of affect. The amount I gave you tonight, however, was more than enough." He came to the bedside, taking my hand in his. His touch felt like ice. "Promise that you will tell me if you notice anything out of the ordinary." I looked down at the tubes in my arm, "fine." I whispered under my breath. "Promise me" he stated forcefully. I looked back up at his eyes, "I promise." I whispered, louder.

He released my hand and fell back into the chair, resting his head on the back of it and his legs sprawled out in front of him. He didn't look very vampire at that moment, in fact he almost looked human. His eyes traveled back to me. "Are you glad that I brought you back?" he asked, after a brief silence.

I kept my head bowed, my eyes locked on my hands, which were folded in my lap. "If I were dead I'd never be able to see you again, so yes I'm glad you saved me."

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Dawn." I heard him say. My head shot up and I looked over at him, his head was resting on his fingertips, like humans do when they have a headache. "You saved that little girl. I'm proud of you." I told him.

"No, I shouldn't have gotten involved. I should have let your father do his work." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "What are you talking about Davion!"

His brows narrowed, "They've been hunting humans, Dawn. Your father was right."

"What?"

"I could smell it on his breath." His expression turned to one of disgust, "the blood." That's when everything became clear to me, "That's why you were so angry with that Grey Person.

He nodded.

"Who is Grey anyway?" I asked. His eyes moved in thought, "I turned Grey and his wife and child." He answered with some hesitation. "The whole family?" I asked, "Yes. You see I met Grey during the time of the plague. His entire family had it. They were all lying in the street, waiting to die. Grey was somehow able to see me for what I really was. He begged me to turn them so that they could all stay together forever. I'm not sure how I did it, but I turned them. Unlike most master vampires I did not change their names, I did not destroy their human identities, they are the same as they were in life. Preferring to wander alone, I left them to themselves. Simply, walking away."

I listened intently to his story. I sometimes forgot how old he actually was. What wonders he must have seen through the ages. I wish I had been there with him.

The following morning, Maria picked me up from the hospital and took me home.

As we entered the hall, I asked her where my father was. She pointed towards the basement door. "He's been down there all night. I think he's setting up to go on a hunt for your vampire friend. You better go talk some sense into him." I ran through the door in a hurry, flying down the steps.

I found my dad sharpening thick long stakes. "Dad what are you doing?"

He spun around in his chair. "What does it look like?" he replied gruffly.

I sighed deeply. I knew what I had to do, and I didn't like it. "There's something I need to tell you." I said, my own voice sounded foreign to me.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me. I took a deep breath, "Before I came to live with you…I was in the hospital for a long time…" He interrupted me, "For whatever for?" he asked. I began again the sound of my voice even smaller than before, "I…tried to kill myself, Dad." He stared blankly at me, like his mind needed a moment to process what I had just said.

I needed to lay everything out on the table for him so I went on, he'd catch up eventually, "After mom died, I was put into foster care while they tried to track you down. I was miserable. And I was sure that you didn't want me. So I decided to end it all. I thought that life was meaningless, but I was wrong." He listened intently, his brow rising and falling with my words.

I thought of Davion and a smile came to my face, "Davion gives me a reason to live. He's taught me that life is beautiful and precious. He's saved my life again and again, never asking for anything but my loyalty in return." My smile broadened as I knelt down to touch my father's shoulder, "Davion may be a vampire but he's the closest thing to a guardian angel I've ever had."

He held my hand staring into my blue eyes, with a loving expression, "If you care about the devil that much, I suppose I will spare him, for now." His stare intensified, "But I warn you daughter, don't be fooled by his unearthly beauty for seduction is the vampire's greatest weapon."


	10. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas

Christmas eve is just around the corner, and I still haven't gotten anything for Davion. What could a 400-year-old vampire possibly want?

I did get some presents for the other people on my list. I got my dad a new hat. His was looking ratty and a new scope for his shotgun. I bought Maria a painting of wolves howling at the moon. It's really pretty and it was cheap. I got it off e-bay. For Anna I got a porcelain doll. She collects them. It's a beautiful doll. I bought it because it looks just like her, with its raven curls and antique looking dress, with ribbons and lace covering every square inch. For Kat and John I bought some CD's that they asked for and a throw blanket to keep them warm when they're making out in the back of his dad's pick up truck.

Davion, however, is way more complicated. I wanted to get him something very special this year. I didn't know how long it had been since he'd had a real Christmas, if ever.

Today is a rare sunny day here in London, England. Since I knew it would be difficult for Davion to show up, I decided to roam around the city to try to find him the perfect gift.

I entered a department store called, "Salone's". If there was one thing that Davion needed desperately it was an updated wardrobe. At the moment all the guy had was his pirate styled clothes that he was wearing when we met, a red shirt, dress pants, boots, and one of my dad's old leather coats.

I passed isle after isle of men's clothing, studying every mannequin that I passed. I tried to fantasize Davion wearing the styles I saw. He looked like a god in everything. I had to keep in mind that he was allergic to sunlight. I picked out a black hoody with the Batman signal on the front in gold. (ha ha ha)

It didn't seem like enough though. What do you give the man who brought you back from the dead? I searched for another half-hour before giving up. I was about to head for the check out when a tall brunette with a nametag on her jacket approached me and asked if I needed help. I quickly glanced at her nametag, Nancy, she sure didn't look like a Nancy. She looked more like an exotic supermodel than a store clerk.

Nancy gave me a wide bright smile, "Need help picking out something for your father or boyfriend?" she asked. My cheeks flushed, "Uh…I wouldn't call him my boyfriend." She giggled, it was a warm tinkling sound. "A crush huh?" she gave me another smile, "Follow me." She gestured towards another isle. I obediently followed in toe.

She led me to two chairs sitting outside the dressing rooms, She sat me down in one of them, she taking a seat in the other. "So tell me about your secret love." She said mysteriously leaning her chin on her knuckles in interest. Never in my life has any store clerk ever showed any interest in me before. "Why do you want to know?" I asked. Nancy laughed again, "It's been a slow boring day and I love gossip. Besides, a little info about the guy will help me help you pick out the perfect gift." I couldn't argue with that. I was desperate. "Well uh, I don't know that much about him. We've only known each other a month." My leg was jumping all over the place out of nervousness, I tried to get it to stop but it wouldn't listen. "Is he cute?" she asked, her brown eyes brightening.

I bit my lip, feeling a surge of heat cross my cheeks. Nancy smirked, knowing from my body language that he most definitely was. "What does he look like?"

I made sure that my eyes stay on my sneakers, "Black hair, good build, tall" I sighed deeply, as his face flashed through my vision, "green eyes." She leaned in closer, "and his personality?" asked Nancy. My mouth went crazy I don't think I even knew what I was saying, "He's the dark and mysterious type." A smile crossed my lips as I thought back to the night he saved me from Scarlet's goons. "He has a powerful presence about him, a regal-ness, like…a king." I noticed a bolt a lightning flashing across the dark pools of her eyes.

She snapped her fingers together, jumping up from her seat.

"I know just the thing." She took me by the hand and pulled me towards the perfume counter. "Uh, why perfume? He's a guy." I asked, my arm was killing me. Nancy smiled cunningly, "The best Christmas present a guy like that could get is you." she said. My eyes widened, my imagination running wild. "excuse me?" She waved away my discomfort, "No, I meant you should tell him how you feel. Here" she added handing me a bottle. It had the word, "Twilight" scrawled across it in an elegant hand. "Spray some of that on your neck and he won't be able to keep his hands off of you. Men love it!" I didn't give it a second thought. I ended up buying the perfume, the hoody, some jeans, a leather jacket, some t-shirts, and a tan sweater, that I knew would fit tightly across Davion's well-developed chest. Oh and a new slinky red dress for Davion's Christmas surprise.

You may be asking where I got all that money. The truth is William is paying me to keep my mouth shut about his little hobby. Ah, blackmail, don't you love it!

I ran out the store carrying four full bags of merchandise. The strange thing is, the weight didn't bother me. I ran all the way home without breaking a sweat.

**Back at Salone's**

Nancy's lips curved in a pleased demonic grin. She blinked her eyes and they returned to their usual red tone. "Boys, the coast is clear." She called. Upon her order, Exavier dropped down from his hanging position on the ceiling, Alexander crawled along the ceiling before dropping down to stand behind his vampire brethren.

"Our work here is done. Let us return to the roost. All we have to do now is wait for Davion's little pet to destroy him for us." A dark chuckle rang out from the three. They all headed towards the back exit. As they entered the dark hall leading to the back door, they stepped over the still form of a young woman, with golden hair cascaded around her, her flesh covered only by her undergarments. At her neck there were three pairs of bite marks. There was no blood spilt on the floor. There never is when you're killed by a vampire. _Waist not, want not._

As Alexander passed her he grabbed her by the neck, and dragged her out the door. Once outside, Exavier and the woman took off into the darkening sky. Alexander, not yet fond of flying, leapt to the building tops, and began to run, the real Nancy flapping about at weird angles in his clawed grasp.

**Christmas Eve:**

The days did not pass fast enough for me. However when Christmas Eve finally arrived, I found myself in a panic.

At around 4:00 I started getting ready for Davion's Christmas party. I figured he'd be hungry so I went to the kitchen, emptied a bottle of wine into the sink, and drained the roast of blood, filling the bottle, before putting the meat into the oven.

I ran with the bottle under my arm up to my room. I set up a small table quickly, setting the bottle upright in the middle and placing a wineglass on the left side.

Then I went to shower and get dressed up, wanting to look my very best. I put on my short red dress, studying the way my body looked in it in the mirror. It really accentuated my breasts, they looked twice their normal size. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, honestly. I didn't want to look like I was asking for it.

I put on some light makeup, mainly focusing on my eyes. Then I strapped on the red heels I never wore. Finally I pulled up my long curly hair.

I remembered the perfume and quickly grabbed it out of my bag and sprayed some on my neck. When I was done I quickly threw it into a dresser drawer, hearing the curtains of the veranda rustle.

I sprinted to the table and plopped in my chair, crossing my legs like a woman of class and sophistication, someone the complete opposite of me.

Within seconds Davion brushed back the curtains and gracefully entered the room. He looked about the room, searching for me. When he caught sight of me, I noticed that his eyes widened and sparkled. He seemed somewhat surprised. "What is all this?" he asked in his smooth voice.

"Merry Christmas!" I shouted happily. He began to smile but when he saw all the presents piled on my bed, the smile became a sad line. "I'm sorry, Dawn. It's been so long, I completely forgot about Christmas. I'm afraid I haven't gotten you a gift."

He seemed genuinely upset that he had forgotten, "That's okay." My eyes darted to my hands, folded in my lap. "Spending time with you is present enough for me." He gave me a small smile.

I motioned towards my bed, "Open your presents!" he laughed pleasantly.

I came to sit next to him on the bed to watch him open his presents. He opened every one, smiling and thanking me profoundly for each of them. When he opened the Batman hoody I began laughing hysterically and of course he had no idea why. I promised I'd explain it to him one day.

When he was done he thanked me again, leaning in and kissing my forehead. I blushed violently leaping from the bed and going to the table for the blood.

I turned around with the wine bottle in one hand and a glass in the other, "Wanna drink?" I said giving him a wink. He shook his head, "I can't drink wine." He explained. "Oh this isn't wine. It's cow blood." Davion grabbed that bottle out of my hand faster than I could blink.

He poured himself a glass and chugged it down greedily. He must have been starving. I've noticed that whenever Davion is fighting or he smells or tastes blood his eyes are red, but when he's calm and content they are that beautiful green. His eyes fascinate me. I watched him drink the entire glass. In a split second he slammed the empty glass on the table. He sighed with satisfaction, "Thank you. I needed that."

Watching him drink got me thinking, "Say, what would happen if you ate something besides blood?" Davion grimaced, "I would get very ill and vomit up my insides." I too grimaced at his words, "ooh, that's gotta hurt." His grimace broadened, "It is. I've been there. I tried to eat a loaf of bread, once, in my early days. I'll never do it again." We both laughed.

Now is the moment of truth. There's no going back. I took a deep breath, "Davion, there's something I need to tell you." He filled himself another glass, his eyes locked on me. I twiddled my fingers nervously.

"We've been spending a lot of time together. And you've saved my life numerous times, ...in more ways than you think. " I stared at him from across the table, "Even though I know its crazy and that it should't happen, I think …I think I'm falling in love with you, Davion."

He stared at me his eyes glowing even brighter than normal. He lowered his half-empty glass to the table and reached for my hand.

Davion squeezed my hand reassuringly as he leaned over the table. "We both must be crazy." he whispered, his voice like velvet. Before my brain had time to catch up, he kissed me. It was a nice long, passionate kiss. The kind that makes your heart skip a beat, or a couple of beats.

All too soon he pulled away, leaving me breathless and longing for more. "Please don't stop." I pleaded." I could see him gazing up at me beneath the shadow of his dark hair, he looked like he was studying me. For the first time since the night we met, I was terrified of him. Terrified not of what he was but of what might me coming next.

"I do care about you Dawn, I do. But, you're right, It's wrong. I'm a vampire and you're a human. All I can offer you is death." He lifted his head so I could see his face clearly. "I'm sorry…but we can never be." He rose to his feet in an instant.

I could feel my heart tightening in my chest. I knew he was intent on leaving and never coming back. I could't bare that thought. I sprang to my feet and leached onto him before he could make his escape.

"Let go of me."he ordered, his eyes flashing. "No, I won't." I screamed back, tears began to flow down my cheeks, "Please, don't leave me alone again! " I sobbed into his chest.

To my surprise, his powerful arms wrapped around me, holding me close. Davion took my face in his hands and kissed me again. This time it was more urgent, I could feel his need in the kiss. He didn't want to be alone either.

It went on forever. Then his mouth traveled to my neck and I could feel his nose and lips trail across my collarbones as he took in my scent.

Then to my horror, he began to cough violently, and collapsed!

In a panic I crumpled to the floor beside him. "Get away from me!" he spat. Davion's eyes were red and his body was convulsing wildly. "What did I do?" I asked, tears choking my voice. He gasped, "Your scent, something's wrong with your scent!" a foamy substance poured out of his mouth. Immediately my suspicion fell to the perfume. I ran to my dresser and took the bottle from its hiding place. Then I returned to his side to show him.

He took one sniff of the stuff and hissed, another violent cough racking his lungs. "Liquid silver!" his eyes wide in terror. "Oh my god!" I breathed, "What have I done!"

I was startled out of my self-loathing by Davion's firm grip around my hand, "Go get Maria" hack, his dark blood collecting on the floor around him, "chances are she has the antidote." I didn't need any more encouragement than that. I was out the door and down the stairs within seconds.

I threw open the bedroom door, to find Maria strapping on a black corset. I stared at my lingerie-clad stepmother, a look of horror on my face. "What, its all your father wanted for Christmas." Said Maria, nonchalantly. I shook out of my haze, remembering my original mission.

"Maria, Davion's sick! I need your help!" Her golden eyes flashed at the mentioning of his name, "The vampire!" I nodded, like a child whose hand got caught in the cookie jar. "Um…yea. I accidentally poisoned him." Maria gave a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes, "silver?" she asked. And I answered her with a deep nod.

She quickly went down into the basement and when she returned she had a large siring in her hand. It was filled with a blue colored substance. We both went up to my room, where she entered alone, telling me that I didn't want to see the shot's affect. Little did she know I watched her through the crack in the door.

She sauntered over to the convulsing vampire on the floor and knelt down beside him. Almost tenderly she lifted his head onto her lap. However, the moment of gentleness was short-lived, in one quick fluid motion she stabbed the needle into his neck.

Davion snarled his fangs longer and protruding from his jaws. Every vein in his body was pulsing and enlarged. You could see the blue liquid traveling through them through his pale skin. After a few moments his body relaxed and he went limp on the floor. Maria exited the room without a word. As she passed me she whispered, "Go take a shower. I can still smell the stench of silver on your skin." I quickly ran to my bathroom and jumped into the shower.

My shower only took about five minutes. When I got out I threw on my robe, much too worried about Davion to care what I wore.

When I came out of the bathroom, Davion was still on the floor but propped up on his elbows so he was half sitting up. As soon as he saw me he motioned towards the table, "blood" he rasped, "I need blood." I hurried to get the bottle of cow blood for my friend. I extended it to him and he tore it from my hand in lightning speed.

In two or three gulps the entire bottle was drained. He pulled it away from his lips with a sigh.

I fell to the floor next to him and threw my arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry, Davion." I sobbed, "Please forgive me." Davion touched my head lightly, running his fingers through my hair. "There's nothing to forgive. This isn't your fault." I looked up at him, with a confused look. His face was calm though his eyes were still in predator mode. "I can sense Scarlet's hand in this. Did a beautiful woman with pale skin and dark brown hair give the perfume to you by chance?" I nodded. "Speak with a Spanish accent?" once again I nodded. A knowing smile came across his face. "It was Scarlet, all right." Grudgingly he climbed to his feet.

I helped him over to the bed where he utterly collapsed. "Just give me a minute. That took a lot out of me." "Of course." I whispered images of him convulsing and foaming at the mouth seeping into my brain.

I sat on the bed next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked touching his shoulder with concern. He turned his angelic face towards me. Burring holes into my face with his red eyes. "You know I …almost wish you hadn't have gotten that antidote." A racking blow of horror and pain struck my heart at the words. "What?" my voice was shacking. His eyes burred deeper into me. "I hate what I am, Dawn. I despise myself. But… for some reason, I can not die. God knows I've tried to destroy myself. Yet I will not die. For years I have racked my brain trying to figure out why; why I go on living. I think I found my answer tonight." There was a suspenseful pause. "I live…for you." Before I could jump for joy, he leaned into me and pressed his lips against mine.

This time there was nothing to stop him. Each kiss was more passionate than the last. His hands moved expertly over my body. Strange noises escaped from my mouth at his touch. I had never felt like this before. I had never even been on a real date before. All of this was new to me. I could hear him making a weird purring noise. I couldn't help but giggle and to my unending pleasure he chuckled seductively back.

And then the unthinkable happened. Just as he was about to remove my robe and take me. I felt the tips of his fangs prick my skin. My reflexes took over and my hand slapped him across the face, bringing him back to reality.

He blinked twice and his eyes finally turned back to normal, from blood red to my favorite shade of green. I watched his eyes dart to the small blood spots at my neck. Realizing what he had almost done, he clasped his hand over his mouth and darted to the terrace. In an instant he vanished before my eyes.


	11. Broken Hearts are Hard to Mend

Broken hearts are hard to mend

Merry Christmas my ass!

Christmas morning, I awoke to the sound of rustling curtains. My eyes shot open, my heart leaping with the hope that my vampire love had returned to me.

It was only the wind.

I sat up to find a rose sitting on the nightstand at my bedside. Around its stem was a piece of paper tied on with a black ribbon. My hands began to shake as I reached for it.

I unwrapped the note and this is what it read,

_My Dear Dawn, _

_I am so sorry about last night._

_I thought I was strong enough to control the hunger._

_But I was wrong, I'm not strong enough._

_It is you that weakens me._

_I thirst for you more than any other. _

_And the thirst is getting worse with each passing moment we spend together._

_I fear above all else, that it will get the better of me,_

_That I'll do something horrible to you._

_I'd never be able to forgive myself if I hurt you._

_I don't think I'd live through the pain. _

_Nothing is immortal, Dawn, remember that. _

_I vowed to protect you from harm. That is a promise I intend to keep._

_Even if I must protect you from myself. _

_I realize now that it is I who poses the greatest threat to you._

_And so I think that it would be best if I wasn't around._

_I will always be with you, watching over you as I did with my own family and so many others. Good Bye. _

_-Forgive me, _

_Davion_

A sharp pain shot through my heart. I threw down the rose and note as I sprinted out of the house. No one was up yet, thankfully.

I ran across the short distance to the graveyard. The cold air stung my skin, but froze the tears in my eyes, keeping them from falling.

When I got to Davion's crypt I busted through the door, with more strength than I thought humanly possible. I leapt down the stairs, two at a time, not caring if I fell. If Davion were really gone, it wouldn't matter.

I rounded the corner, and the most horrifying, most heart-breaking scene met my tearing eyes. Everything, all the books, the furniture, everything, was gone. Just like him.

All the pain that welled up inside me burst through my mouth, "No!!!" I screamed, until my lungs ached. I collapsed on the floor trembling.

A few hours of sobbing later I returned to the house. Everything was numb. I couldn't feel any thing at all. Good.

When I came through the living room, William and Maria were sitting on the couch watching Anna open her gifts. Anna was of course the fist one to notice the dead look in my eyes. "Are you not feeling well, sister?" I didn't like the mock concern expression on her childish face. If I had any strength left I would have slapped her.

"There you are. I thought you were still sleeping. Come open your gifts." Said my father, his dark blue eye sparkling with cheerful warmth.

Not wanting them to worry about me, I put on a fake smile as I opened my presents. I got some new clothes, a sketchbook, and a bike. Oh and as a joke my dad gave me a garland of garlic; not that I would need it now.

And so the months pass like the ticking of a clock, one after another. Before long, it is spring. And I am even deader inside than I was before.

I had tried everything that I could to make Davion return. Nothing worked. He had said in his letter that he was watching over me, that he would protect me. Well if that were true then were was he now. Why didn't he come when I was totally wasted on my bathroom floor? I felt abandoned.

**March 13, 2008:**

I sat outside in a lawn chair for hours, soaking up what sunshine I could. My thoughts were again on my vampire. For a long while I had been completely numb but the pain soon returned with a vengeance.

I was exhausted, both physically and mentally. I barely spoke a word anymore to anyone. Kat says I act like someone died. I wanted to tell her somebody did; that somebody was me.

Once again I fell into that deep fog where his sweet face haunted me. I saw him everywhere, sitting at my desk, on my bed, standing on the steeple of the school chapel, under the oak tree, and quite often on my veranda, soaking up the moonlight. I inwardly knew I was going mad. When I saw him, my heart would hope, and the pain I was feeling would fade into happiness.

I never knew madness felt so good.

I stared at the growing gray clouds as they moved in from the east, as images of Davion fighting Alexander and Exavier flashed across my vision. That's when it hit me, a crazy idea that put more hope in my heart than the sound of rustling curtains.

I leapt from the lawn chair, knocking it over with my clumsiness. As I ran into the house I pulled an over-sized tee shirt with the words, _girl power_ written on the front, over my blue bikini.

When I reached the basement door, I slowed significantly. Opening the door, I headed down the stairs, the ringing of the punching bags' chains echoing in my ears.

I rounded the corner and was shocked to see my father landing powerful blows on the punching bag. He moved with the agility of a ninja or something. His technique looked something like a cross between kick- boxing and Karate. He was pretty good at it too. I had no idea William was this strong?

But I guess you have to be when you kill vampires and werewolves for a living.

"Dad?" I called out, trying to get his attention. The 40-year-old man leapt into the air and plowed his shin into the side of the punching bag making it swing chaotically. My dad had some amazing skills.

He landed on his hands and pushed himself up to his feet. Finally his vision found me at the base of the stairs, watching with my jaw hanging open. "Oh, hello Dawn. What is it? Do you need something?" he asked, unwrapping the tape from his knuckles. I blinked several hundred times before answering. "Can you teach me how to do that?" I asked, my eyes focused on the swinging bag.

William's one good eye widened in shock, "fight?" he seemed to ponder for half a second. "I don't know Dawn, with your health problems and all, I don't think fighting is such a good idea." He turned his back on me to go to the bench press. I stopped him before he got half way, "Are you saying I 'm too weak?" I asked with as much fierceness as I could manage. He didn't answer me, "I'm stronger than you think." I added, walking up to the punching bag and stopping it's swinging with one hand.

William turned to look at me and I shot him a cunning glare. Then I plowed my fist into the punching bag, sending it flying off the chain and smashing into the concrete wall on the other side of the room, making a large crater.

Dad's jaw dropped to the floor. I flashed him a quick smile, "See."

When he'd recovered, William grabbed me by the shoulders and peered into the pits of my eyes searching for answers. "How in the bloody hell did you do that!" he bellowed in his deep gruff voice. I had to grip at my chest when the explanation spilled from my lips, "Do you remember when I collapsed in the woods?" he nodded, his eye still peering. "Davion said I died. He had to give me some of his blood to bring me back, not knowing how it would effect me." Worry spread across my father's face, "he didn't turn me, yet I'm a little more than human, now."

That's when I joined the Helsing organization. My father, William Van Helsing taught me how to fight in his strange fighting style. Maria too taught me some things, including how to use the vampire hunters' weaponry.

Within weeks I was out in the field working with them, taking on the family business. They never let me go into full hunting mode. I was more of the clean up girl, what a bummer.

Whenever they got a kill, I would run in after them and dispose of the body, I used a special acid that melted them when they didn't immediately turn to ash. Most of the calls we got were gools or newbie vampires that didn't know what they were doing. We did however have a few run-ins with werewolves. When it came to them, we had to take special precautions. Maria refused to fight against her own pack, which is understandable. Though she never seemed to have any problems bashing in the heads of others.

Now you must understand that I am not turning against Davion, not at all. You see, I figured if I couldn't lure him to me, I'd just have to go to him. And who better to track a vampire than a vampire hunter. They've got to know some way to find him.

But this didn't seem to be the case. So far, we just went where we got calls or rumors about vampires or whatever. This disappointed me greatly.

Eventually the high that vampire hunting gave me became just as bitter as everything else that reminded me of _him_. Whenever I saw the beautiful face of vampire I would think of him and when they died I'd have to wrench at my heart, as I envisioned the same thing happening to Davion.

And then…the nightmares began.

One night as I lay sleeping I found myself dreaming of Davion once again. I could here him calling to me, I awoke to find him standing there enveloped in darkness, only his outline illuminated by the small lamp on my desk.

Again my name escaped his lips, his strong voice echoing about me, and making my heart beat twice as fast. His hand made a motion towards me and before I knew it I was on my feet.

Ever so slowly he edged backwards toward the terrace doors, all the while looking strait into soul. All I could see of his face was those piercing green eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away from them, not that I wanted to.

With a great gust of wind the doors flew open behind him. I was able to look away from him long enough to catch sight of the sun rising over the trees.

I tried to yell out some type of warning but all that came out was, "Davion!"

He stepped out into the morning sun and slowly evaporated into ash. But before he disappeared completely, I heard him whisper, "I love you."

I crumpled to my knees in sobs as I watched my true loves' ashes float away with the breeze.

When I awoke the next morning, tears stained my pillow. The dream had felt so real, and had disturbed me so profoundly that the jagged edges of my broken heart began to ache. I flipped over to the other side of the bed, curled up into a tiny ball, and shivered as the image of Davion being turned to ash flashed through my brain.

**A Castle just outside of Venice, Italy:**

Davion stood on the small bridge over the fishpond on the castle grounds. He stared, without seeing, into the pool below him. His mind was completely enveloped in one thing…Dawn.

"Why do you torment yourself by staying away from her?" asked a smooth feminine voice from behind him. He turned his head toward the voice to gaze at the beauty in the red ball gown. She was tall and slender with violet eyes and hair the color of crow's feathers. "Leave me be, Isabella." Hissed Davion, baring his fangs.

She rolled her violet eyes in return. Then moved with unworldly grace to stand beside him. Taking his face in her cold hands she whispered, "Dear boy, It is only your body that is rooted here, your heart is still with her."

Davion tore his face from her hands, then stormed away from her.

But before he reached the massive door of the castle, she appeared before him, blocking his way. "You can't run from your problems forever. Eventually you will grow weary and it will all catch up to you." Davion's eyes narrowed, flashing to red, "Shut up!" Isabella's face remained expressionless. His keen vampire eyes caught a brisk movement of white rush by one of the high windows.

Knowing the lord of the castle was observing his squabble with Lady Isabella, Davion calmed himself. "My presence will only bring more harm than good. It's better this way." With that he nudged her out of his way and entered the castle hall.

Isabella followed closely behind, "How are you saving her from harm, when you are harming her by staying here?" shouted the fair lady of the castle. Davion whirled around, his cape seeming to dance in the firelight, "What!" he snarled, baring his teeth again. "What do you know?"

Just as she opened her red lips to answer, a deep booming voice cut her off. They both looked towards the winding staircase, where a very old and powerful vampire loomed.

"She knows nothing." Boomed the white-haired vampire, descending the stare case. He came to stand by the fireplace, the fire playing with the shadows of his angel's face. Davion watched the Lord's golden gaze fix on the writhing flames that seemed to intensify with his gaze.

"But Ark?" started Davion. The more powerful vampire's golden eyes shot Davion a glare of warning, He would hear no more of this.

Hours later, Once Ark had returned to his lair in the high tower of the castle, Ark's wife Isabella called for Davion to meet her in the west wing. He came as asked to the lady's private study.

Isabella, now dressed in a pale white night gown, that looked like it was from a previous century, was waiting at her desk, reading by candlelight. When he entered the room, her eyes moved from the book to his form in the doorway. "Good, you came. Come, come I have something to show you." She rose to her feet, without a sound and moved elegantly towards a far bookcase. Davion swiftly followed.

She then slightly pulled back a large red book in the center shelf and the bookcase opened up to reveal a dark passageway. She turned her head slightly, motioning for him to follow her.

The pair swiftly made their way down the long passage until they reached a tall wooden door. Isabella touched the door lightly and it swung open as if she had used a lot of force.

Inside the room was a large, golden rimmed mirror on the far wall. "This is Ark's so called "Eye of God" with it he can track anyone mortal or otherwise.

As Davion stared into mirror he was shocked to see his own reflection, "How can I see my reflection?" he asked without taking his eyes away. "Only Ark has that knowledge. I only know what I have observed."

Davion continued to stare locked in shock over his appearance. He was much handsomer than he had been in life, in his opinion, his green eyes glowed brighter and his skin was that flawless gray that all vampires seemed to posses. The only thing that remained the same was is black hair.

"Why are you showing this to me?" he asked, touching his face absently. "I have been using the mirror in secret to check on your mortal pet." "She isn't my pet!" he growled. "Then what is she?" Davion kept his mouth shut now, if vampires could he'd be blushing.

"I thought you should know that she isn't doing so well. She's turned to hunting us in order to track you down." Davion's eyes doubled in size. "And now…I fear she may be on the verge of losing herself completely." She gave him a sad eyed look, "Davion, she's going mad."

That set him off, "I can't go back! She deserves a life of happiness, of normalcy! I can give her nothing but death!!!!…I can't go back…I won't!" he shouted, his eyes blood red, and his teeth bared.

Her face remained unchanged, as she motioned towards the mirror. "Take a look for yourself.

Davion's eyes turned back to green as they moved back to the mirror. "What do have to do?" "Just picture her in your mind." That was easy. Throughout his head flashed images of Dawn sleeping, laughing, playing with his cat, and just smiling up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

He watched as his image transformed into Dawn's trembling form. She was laying on her side, her eyes wide open, tears streaming down her face, her whole body shaking. In the lowest of whispers he could faintly hear her calling out his name.

Isabella saw Davion fall to his hands and knees, drops of blood tented tears falling on the marbled floor. "Go to her." Said Isabella in a firm voice.

Davion pounded a fist into the floor, making a crater. With a roar he flew from the castle back to the Dawn of his eternal night.


	12. Reunion

Reunion

High above the streets of Italy, a vampire flies, bound for his reunion with the human girl he loves.

He flies with his green eyes faced forward and his black wings flapping silently against the wind.

Unknown to him, three figures draped in shadow are crouched and ready to pounce.

"Are you ready Exavier?" asked a sultry voice of a woman with red eyes, and scarlet lips. From the darkness two blue eyes burned, "I was ready to tear out his throat the day you met the whelp." Snarled Scarlet's right hand man. In a blur, Exavier rushed at Davion, smashing him into the brick of a far tower.

They continued to struggle in the crater Davion's body had made, snarling and cursing as Scarlet and Alexander flew to them.

Scarlet reached them just in time to see Davion's arm turn into a powerful claw and tear into Exavier's body. Blood spewed out of the deep gashes along his chest and stomach. He staggered backwards and fell. Scarlet grabbed Davion by the throat and slammed him against the tower wall before he could finish the job.

"You're stronger now I see." Mused the beautiful vampire woman, still holding tightly onto Davion's throat. Davion's eyes were crimson and his fangs peeked out of lips like daggers. "Well if it isn't Nos' little whore." Davion chuckled wickedly.

Scarlet and her followers hissed and bared their fangs at their long time enemy. Scarlet's sharp fingernails dug deeper into Davion's flesh.

Alexander stepped forward and plowed his fist into Davion's face. When he pulled back his fist he was rocked with horror. Davion still snickered back at him, his lips drawn up in a devilish grin, "Nice try, weakling. Try again when you can back those muscles up with some real power."

Scarlet glowered at her lover, and shoved him out of the way, "Go to Exavier." She ordered. Alexander obeyed without hesitation.

With Alexader at a safe distance away, Scarlet's red eyes returned to glare at her previous lover, "Your powers may have multiplied but so have our numbers." Her full lips curved into a smile.

Davion's predatory eyes flashed to the flowing movements on the buildings behind them. With his heightened senses, he could clearly see hundreds of creatures crawling their way to them, brainless ghouls. An amused chuckle reverberated from his chest; "someone's been busy."

Scarlet slammed his head against the brick to silence him but the laughter still rung through the night.

Her grip tightened, "I'll give one more chance to join us, Davion. This is the last. Either you agree to lead Nos' army or I kill you, take your pick." Davion glared at her from beneath the shadow of his hair, "Never." He hissed.

Strangely Scarlet's expression softened, "come now, Davion, Nos could give you everything you could possibly want: money, mansions, fancy cars, an endless supply of blood donors and…" her smile turned demonic, "a fresh human girl will be delivered daily."

Davion's eyes widened.

Scarlet pressed herself against his body. "You could have _me_ again." She whispered seductively in his ear. "I haven't forgotten that passionate night we spent together all those centuries ago." Davion scowled, "Neither have I." His red eyes flared as they began to smolder, "How could I forget the night I was turned into a monster!" he hissed, spitting in Scarlet's face, "I prefer blondes."

Scarlet bared her teeth, "Fine have it your way." She threw him to the side, "He's all yours boys!" All at once the ghouls swarmed towards Davion, intent on tearing him apart. The bloody threesome perched themselves on a nearby roof top to watch the torture.

**Dawn:**

It's raining outside. If Davion were still around he'd be sitting on at my desk asking random questions about all that he'd missed in the last two centuries. He reminded me of a four-year-old with all his questions. I never thought I'd miss the headaches he gave me.

I sat in my swivel chair, peering out at the rain through the open French doors that led onto the veranda. I could faintly feel the mist of the rain on my face. It felt so soothing on my tear stained cheeks.

In my hand I held the glass Davion had used the last time I'd seen him. The night I told him that I was in love with him. The glass still had blood crusted on the bottom; I'd never washed it. I was afraid that if I did all the remnants of him would vanish.

As I stared out at the storm, I could feel the maddening grief creep its way back into my chest, wrapping itself around my heart. I leaned my head against the headrest, beginning to sob again.

Who was I kidding, Davion wasn't coming back. He'd abandoned me! Hell, even his cat had stopped coming to see me. It was stupid to cling to hope! Stupid! So Stupid!

**Davion:**

The ghouls crawled around him, encircling him. Davion stood in a half crouch, preparing for their attack. His claws were drawn and eyes were wild, he was ready. The creatures began to pounce upon him and he tore at them, ripping into their waxy flesh. With each slash of his arm, it seemed more and more came. In minutes, he was all but swallowed up by them.

The creatures bit into his skin, tearing at him with their filthy fingernails. Just as one was about bite into Davion's neck a white fist slammed into its soft skull, sending it flying. "Ark!" cried Davion, recognizing the vampire that had come to his rescue.

Ark grabbed at the ghouls, slinging them off of his comrade. Then unsheathing the sword at his side, he slashed through the swarm, killing at least 80 of the monsters with a single swing. The two vampires stood back to back, in the onslaught. They plowed through the ghoul's numbers, Ark with his sword and Davion with his bare hands. Soon enough the remaining ghouls began to retreat. Ark turned his head slightly to speak to Davion, "I'll take care of the rest. You have to go. That girl of yours will not last much longer." Davion's brow furrowed, "What?" Ark's golden eyes flashed, "You're running out of time!"

Davion nodded and jumped off the roof, his wings unfurling in mid-air. He had only gotten a few hundred yards when Scarlet slammed into him with her claws drawn. They stabbed deep into his side, penetrating up to the knuckles. Davion let out a yell as he grabbed onto Scarlet's arms, trying to get her off of him. Ark flew in, grabbing a hold of her and jerking her arm out of Davion's body. Ark had her in a headlock. She was thrashing and screeching, trying desperately to get free, "I'll hold her. But you need to transform, if you wish to reach Dawn in time." "In time for what?" asked Davion, his eyes narrowing. Ark did not reply with words but the gold of his eyes intensified as they locked with Davion's. Suddenly everything became clear for Davion. If he did not reach Dawn soon, she was going to die. He choked back the bile that was rising in his throat, his mind whirling with what he might find when he returned home. He didn't like it, but if a full transformation was what had to be done to save Dawn's life; he'd do it, no matter what the consequences may be.

**Dawn:**

I must have fallen asleep, because I found myself tucked under the covers on my bed, not in the chair where I had been sitting all afternoon. I wonder if my Dad thought it strange that I was sitting there with the doors wide open during a storm? Probably not, he's seen stranger. I continued to lay there, my eyelids half open, staring out into space. It was absolutely pouring out! You could barely make out the trees behind our house.

I started to fall asleep again but my lids shot back open when images of Davion began to appear. Again the pain of grief hit me like an arrow through the heart. I'd had enough!

I threw the blanket off of me and ran down the stairs to the armory. I grabbed one of my dad's pistols and went back up to my room.

Sitting on the edge of my bed I brought the gun up to my head, rubbing the barrel of the pistol against my temple. It was so simple. All I had to do was pull the trigger and all this pain would be gone. It would all be over. There was no one to save me this time.

Just as I touched the trigger, this big black _thing _crashed through the veranda doors! Glass and wood splinters flew everywhere! I screamed, losing my grip on the gun and falling to my knees. I crawled over the other side of the bed to hide.

This thing that had crashed into my room was unlike any other monster I had ever faced. It looked like an enormous demonic bat! I peeked over the top of my bed to watch as the beast, tried to pick itself up off the floor, with little success. I could see thick almost black blood oozing from a deep wound at his side and from smaller cuts all over its body. "What the hell is it?" I whispered. The thing lifted its head at the sound of my voice. Its eyes were wide, blood red with a small black pupil that seemed to dart around at any sign of movement. Its mouth was like a fruit bat's but with long, sharp teeth, jutting out. It opened its mouth as if to say something and more of the black blood poured out, pooling under its jaw.

The beast was losing a lot of blood, if not treated I knew it would die. It was staring up at me with pleading eyes. I hesitantly got to my feet and began to walk towards it. He shifted his weight like he was trying to get away. **STAY BACK! **Warned a deep hoarse voice in my head. The creatures small black pupil was trained on me now, my own eyes locked with it. It was almost as if the voice had come from the beast. I took another step towards it, reaching out my hand. **Stupid Girl! I said stay away! I don't want to hurt you, Dawn!** There went the voice again. Now I was almost certain that the voice was coming from the huge bat thing crumpled on my floor. How did it know my name?

I took another long look at it. The way the beast stared at me as if looking into my soul reminded me of someone.

I gasped, taking a step back, "Davion?" I squeaked. The bat turned its head away. **I never wanted you to see me like this, to see me for what I truly am, a monster. **The sad yet ominous voice echoed through my head.

Once I had gotten over my shock I reached for him again, and against his protest I wrapped my arms around his thick neck and buried my face in his bloodstained fir. Happy tears began to fall for the first time in many months. Under my fingertips, I could feel Davion changing, becoming more and more human. Within seconds he was normal again. I raised my eyes to his face. Blood was running out of his eyes, his mouth and practically everywhere else. I touched his face with my had, "What happened to you? You're a mess." I whispered. He gave me a weak smile, "Same old, same old."

Over his shoulder I could see that the rain was beginning to stop. Soon the sun would come out. "Come on we've got to get you somewhere dark." I dragged him over to my closet and stuffed him inside. "There you go." I whispered, propping him against the back wall and a few hundred boxes of shoes. I sat on the floor, blocking the doorway. I just wanted to stare at him. I still couldn't believe he was there.

Davion looked horrible, not at all the angel of my dreams. He kind of just lay there bleeding, his eyes half open, and his limbs lying limp on the floor. He looked up at me, our eyes fixating on each other's face. _Leave, and close the door. I need to sleep for a while so I can heal faster._ Said his beautiful voice in a pain filled tone inside my head. I reluctantly left him alone. I closed the closet door and headed downstairs for dinner. Hopefully by the time I got back he'd be well again, and we could talk.

Thankfully, no one seemed to have heard the crash from downstairs. My father and Maria were sitting in front of the TV, staring at it like they were in a trance. I glanced at it to see what was so interesting. The London News was doing a story on all the missing persons' cases that had recently piled up. "What's the deal?" I asked. Maria stood up, giving her attention to me, "We think these disappearances may be Vampire connected." I crossed my arms in front of my chest to slow my heart rate, "How can you tell." The screen was showing a listing of the victims with their pictures. Maria picked up the remote and hit pause. "The victims were all prime candidates for vamp food. They were all young, attractive, single, and all possessed 0- type blood.

"What's so special about 0- blood?" I asked. My voice was barely audible over the beating of my heart. "It's very rare. The bloodsuckers crave it like a drug. It supposedly increases their power. Yet another reason why I don't want you to have anything to do with that vampire _friend_ of yours." Boomed my father, still studying the faces on the TV screen. I noticed Maria's eyes widened. "Dawn has 0- blood?" My father nodded in confirmation. It was true. I had the kind of blood that all vampires yearned for.

As soon as I'd finished eating, I headed upstairs to check on Davion. When I opened the door I found him standing in front of my bed with my discarded pistol in his hand. He was staring at it, teeth and fists clinched. I closed the door and he finally looked at me. "What the hell is this?" My eyes shot to the gun then to his face and back to the floor, "I can explain." I muttered, without taking my eyes off the floor.

"Did you try to hurt yourself?" asked Davion, angrily. I was silent. He rushed at me in his incredible vampire speed, grabbing hold of my arms so I wouldn't fall, "DID YOU?!"I bit my lip to keep the tears back; "I just wanted the pain to stop." I whispered almost inaudibly. The memory of what this man, this monster had done to me came back in an instant and I turned my head to glare at him. I hatefully pulled myself away from his grasp, never taking my eyes off of him. "You broke my heart!" I told him, pain drenching every word. "You abandoned me!" I accused.

He bowed his head in defeat, his dark hair falling into his face, "Is that what you think?" I could see his eyes smoldering at me from the shadows, "Do you really believe that?" His words made me search for the answer within myself. "No" I answered after a long moment of silence. "You were still present in my dreams and in my hopes. You didn't completely vanish from my world. I wouldn't let you go." My heart ached as I admitted this truth. He raised his head so I could see his expression; it was undoubtedly sad and unusually happy all at the same time.

We looked into each other's eyes for what felt like forever before I felt his cold fingers grace the sides of my face. "My body may have left you but you still hold my heart in the palm of your hand." He pulled my face towards his and our lips met. In that moment we shared the most welcomed kiss mankind has ever seen. We were utterly lost in each other. I had wanted to feel his touch again for so long that I never wanted to let him go, but my heart still ached for the love that I knew could never be. I reluctantly pulled away from this vampire's embrace, shoving away from his grasp.

"I can't. I can't do this." I croaked fighting back the tears. He remained silent for a moment. "I love you." He admitted with so much passion in his voice I nearly swooned. "DON'T SAY THAT!" I yelled, tears falling freely out the corners of my eyes.

I turned around, holding my forehead in my hands, "How could this ever work? You're immortal. I'm …not." I sighed, blinking away more tears. "I'll grow old while you stay the same. This has to stop. I have to stop falling for you if I'm ever going have a normal life." I took a deep breath, "I…I think maybe…we should just be friends." He looked astonished for a moment and to my amazement he smiled, "Finally you see things my way. You still want me around?" "Yes!" I shouted grabbing a hold of his arm to keep him from going anywhere. He lightly touched my chin, "Very well, I will stay as long as you want me. But…just as a friend." I noticed he swallowed hard, as if the words were painful for him to say. I too swallowed hard this was even harder than I thought it would be. "Thank you." I said in a quiet voice.

Davion backed away from me, stepping in long strides to the veranda. I ran to him and grabbed him by the shirt, stopping him in his tracks, "Don't you dare! You're staying here!" Davion chuckled in amusement. God I had missed that laugh. "Fine, I'll stay until you fall asleep, but then I have to go. I need to check on a friend." "Who?" I asked. "That's a question for a later time." He replied, before leading me back to my bad and tucking me in.

I laid my head on the pillow, still staring up at him. "Will you still come when I'm an old woman?" His cold hands brushed my bangs away from face, "I will _always _come." He whispered lowly. A sound that I had not heard in forever it seemed, began to echo through the room. It was my lullaby. Within a few moments I was fast asleep, happy to have my vampire back even if I could never truly have him.


	13. The New Guy

The New Guy

The following morning when I awoke, I was met with Davion's green gaze. He was sitting in my chair by the desk, his arms on the arm wrest, his black shirt unbuttoned, exposing his toned stomach. He was looking right at me, just staring. He wouldn't even blink.

"Good morning," I greeted with a smile, running my hand through my tangled hair. " What are you still doing here?" I asked, meeting his gaze. "I was watching you sleep." He said in a low voice that made me shiver. I shot him a "you're crazy" look. "And why were you doing that?" I asked. His face held a thoughtful expression, "I've gone long enough without seeing you. I didn't want to miss another moment." _Awwwwww!_ I squealed inside my head. He could be so hopelessly romantic! He wasn't planning on making this whole friend thing easy for me.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked, stifling a giggle. His expression remained unchanged, "All night. I never left." I propped my head up on my arm, "What about your friend? You said you needed to check up on someone." His eyes moved slightly, but the rest of him remained eerily still, "He's fine. I spoke to his wife telepathically. He came out of the fight unscathed."

I flung the blanket off and turned my body so that I was sitting up and my feet hung over the side, "Fight? Is that were you got so beat up?" He nodded, "Nos' gang tried to stop me from coming home." I absently pulled my hair over my left shoulder, my fingers toying with the curls, "Where were you?" I asked, curiously. Unexpectedly he got up from his chair and went to the veranda. It was pouring rain outside, and the clouds were thick and dark, no sunlight at all could get through them. "I'll tell you later. Have a good day at school." He flashed me a beautiful smile before he leapt off the terrace to the nearest rooftop.

By the time I got dressed, the rain had stopped and sun had come out. I rode my bike to school, its wheels splashing through the shallow pools of rainwater along the road.

When I arrived at the school, I saw Kat and John kissing beneath the oak tree. I hopped off my bike, and ran up to them. "Morning guys!" I greeted giving them the biggest smile I could manage after months of pouting. They blinked in confusion back at me. "YOU'RE BACK!!!" they shouted happily after it all sunk in. They both hugged me tightly. "Uh…did I go somewhere?" "We'd say you did." Said Kat firmly, John nodding with a smile, behind her. The bell rang for class so we had to part ways, but I waved at them both before entering the building.

Later in the day, during Chemistry, I was surprised to see a new face sitting in the seat next to mine. It was a tall boy, with sandy blonde hair and green eyes (they couldn't hold a candle to Davion's) and warm toned skin. He was sitting there his upper body leaning forward, his elbows resting on the desktop and his head propped in his hands. He was staring off into space, suffering obviously from boredom. As I went to my seat, he looked up at me and smiled, brightly. I smiled politely back and sat down.

Soon the others swarmed into the classroom and I could hear the girls behind me chattering about the cute new boy. The teacher, Mr. Trumbolt, Greeted his new student. "Welcome to London District Catholic School. Please, stand up and introduce yourself to the rest of the class."

The sandy haired boy got up from his seat and came to stand at the front of the room. He smiled confidently, "My name is Ian Harker. My Dad's company just transferred him to their branch here in London." I recognized his accent, "Where were you from originally?" I spoke up, unable to hide my curiosity. His smile broadened, "New Orleans, Louisiana… is my accent that noticeable?" he began to laugh and the rest of the class followed suit. Regretting even opening my mouth, I slunk down in my seat.

Lunch was right after chemistry. We all got in line for food. I was actually hungry today.

**Ian Harker's point of view:**

My father and I were surprised to say the least, when William van Helsing sent word of an urgent mission here in London. I hated having to move of course but one does not turn down a direct order from _the _William van Helsing.

My first day of school started off badly with unending boredom and I was having a hard time following the teachers with their British accents. Things began to turn though when _she_ walked into the Chemistry class.

I had never seen such a cute girl. She wasn't exactly my type either. Usually I go after the cheerleader types: tall, skinny, tanned skin, blonde highlighted hair. _She _was of average height, she was slender, her hair was naturally blonde, her eyes blue, almost silver, and she was slightly pale. I was shocked by the feelings she arose in me. I had not expected them.

At lunch I saw her again in line ahead of me. She was talking to the girl behind her, laughing and smiling. She took my breath away. The cute girl got her tray of food and went to sit down at a table already occupied by a guy with light brown hair. Immediately panic filled my chest. I jogged over to the girl she'd been talking to and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh, hello, can I help you?" asked the girl. "Yes, who's that adorable girl with the blonde curly hair?" I asked, pointing in her direction. The shorter girl smiled, dimples forming at the corner of her lips, "That's Dawn Night." My eyes widened _hadn't Helsing married a Night? _"Any relation to William van Helsing?" I asked, prodding for information. She nodded, confirming what I found hard to believe. "That's her father. Do you know him?" I turned my body slightly so that I was looking at Dawn, sitting at the lunch table across the room. "Sort of. I don't know him personally, but I've heard _of_ him." "Oh." She started off toward the table.

As she sat down, she leaned towards the boy, planting a kiss on his cheek. I let out a deep sigh of relief, thankful that this Dawn girl seemed to be fair game.

It took me a few moments to gather the courage to walk over there but the need inside me, took care of that problem.

**Dawn's point of view:**

Kat and I were listening to John's ranting about his upcoming soccer game, when the new guy, Ian, approached us.

"Hi Miss Dawn." He greeted with a big grin. I looked over at Kat who was smiling from ear to ear, the traitor. I looked back up at Ian. "Um, I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow night." He asked, his cheeks turning pink. "You mean a … date?" My mouth found it hard to form that last word. Ian nodded enthusiastically. "Yea, I thought maybe we could go see a movie or something." I pondered the idea for a few moments before answering. "Uh, I guess… that would be…fun." He seemed like a nice boy. He was no Davion, but maybe he could be a distraction from the one I really wanted.

Later that night I sat at my desk doodling as I thought about this new Ian character. When Davion was in the room my heartbeat would go out of rhythm and I found it even harder to breathe than normal, but with Ian I felt absolutely nothing, just the familiar shyness that came over me whenever any human male paid me any attention. I started to wonder if anyone would ever compare to _him._

The feeling of Davion's cold hand on mine, broke my thoughts. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. His face was so close, I could smell the sweet scent of his breath. "You are quite the artist." He commented holding my hand still. "Is that me?"

I blinked out of my comatose and immediately began to blush. "Err…um…well I…yes." He chuckled from somewhere deep inside his chest. "Is it that bad?" I asked, my cheeks growing hotter. "No, its good. Even better than the original I think." He smiled at me.

"It's not _that_ good." I muttered under my breath.

I turned in my chair to watch him move silently to my bed. He sat down on its edge. "Where did you learn to draw like that?" he asked, his voice full of interest. "My mom was an artist. She was studying art abroad when she met my dad." I pointed to a painting of our garden that hung over my bed. "That's one of my favorite pieces of hers. It's a painting of the garden on the roof of our apartment building. Isn't it beautiful?"

Davion turned his head to look at it. He stared at the painting with admiration. "You're mother had a lot of talent. This painting is amazing." "Thanks" I replied, smiling. He stood up crossing his arms over his chest, "So, what do you want to do tonight?" My smile broadened, "Let's go for a run!" I jumped up from my seat and bounced over to my closet to get some warmer clothes. As I rummaged through my disaster of a closet I could hear him chuckling in the background.

After I pulled on a hooded sweat shirt and some boots I ran to meet him at the open terrace doors. He bent down so I could climb onto his back. "Ready?" "OH YEA!" I encouraged him with a little kick of my heels at his side. "Getty up!" "Hey I'm not a horse!"

**Helsing Organization Headquarters:**

Ian Harker entered the meeting room with his father, Matthew Harker leading the way. They passed through the doors and Ian was shocked at how few guards where present, but when he saw who was sitting on the edge of William van Helsing's desk he quickly discarded his worry; the werewolf princess herself, Maria of the Valintegera clan. "Welcome, brother Harker." Boomed Helsing. "Matthew saluted him, "It is an honor to work with you again William. It's been far too long." He stepped to the side, gesturing to the boy behind him. "This is my son, Ian. I have been training him in the hunter's ways. He knows just about as much on the Unnaturals as I do. He will be a valuable ally."

William stroked his trimmed beard, "That he will. Tell me boy, have you met my daughter, Dawn, yet?" Ian straightened his back, "Yes sir. I…uh…kind of asked her out on a date already." William's deep voice broke out into laughter, "Good, good. That's just what I wanted." The laughter stopped but the smile remained. "You see, Dawn's gotten herself mixed up with a bloodsucker. I called you in to help me distance her from him." He got up from his chair and came to lean on the front of the desk, "Your mission is simple, distract her, keep her busy, and make sure her relationship with the parasite doesn't escalate any further. If at any time you feel that Dawn's life is in danger…" He picked up a crossbow from the desk and threw it at the boy. Ian caught it in mid air. "…kill 'em."

**Dawn and Davion:**

I had nearly forgotten how exhilarating running with a vampire was. He could move so fast and with such agility that it felt like a single fluid motion. He ran and ran until we reached the ocean, I told him to set me down on the beach.

He let me off his back and I threw off my boots and socks so I could walk at the water's edge. He too took off his shoes and came to walk with me by the churning waves. It was a full moon tonight, the light of the moon lit everything up. It was beautiful. "How's the "normal" life going?" asked Davion with a bitter tone. I bit into my lower lip, "Uh…I got a date tomorrow night." Davion stopped in his tracks, "Who?" he asked, his lips trembling in anger. "I'm not going to answer that question till you calm down." I retorted with my hands on my hips, He took a few deep breaths, "What's the fools name, Damn it!" I walked on ahead with my back to him, "Still not answering."

In an instant he was standing in front of me, with a pissed off look on his face. I sighed in defeat, "fine, his name's Ian Harker, he's a new kid at school." He growled deep in his throat.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why are you so mad? You want me to live a human life right?" Davion snarled in response, plopping angrily on the sand. "I just…didn't think you'd …move on so soon." He admitted. I sat down beside him, hugging my knees to my chest. "We just broke up last night and you've already got a new suitor lined up." I could hear him gritting his teeth. I could feel more blushing coming on, my face was probably as red as a cherry. "Are you saying you thought of me as your'…girlfriend."

He turned his face to glare at me, his eyes almost black with fury, "More like the love of my life. I was going to propose to you last night." He announced, causing my eyes to dilate. "W-what?" I stuttered trying to catch my breath. "You heard me. But then you rejected me and now everything is so F---ed up I don't know where we stand."

I stared strait ahead at the waves, unable to look at his hurt expression, "W-were you going to turn me?" "No! I could never put you through _that _hell." "And what happens when I die?" I asked glancing his way. We stared at each other for a silent moment, "…I die too." I picked up a shell and threw it into the waves, "It's a good thing I stopped you then, because I would've said no." He grabbed my face and turned it towards his, "Why? Didn't you say you loved me?" I had never seen him look so mad, he was probably closer to killing me then than ever before. I returned his glare, trying to ignore the feeling of his touch, "Well for one, I'm too young to get married, and two, you promised you'd never leave me, that promise goes both ways." He let go of my face and moved his gaze to the thrashing waves. We were silent for a long time after that.

When the moon was high over head, he said it was time to go. We walked back up the beach to get our shoes then I got onto his back to go home.

When we got back to the house, I expected him to throw me off and leave without a word but he didn't. After dressing for bed, he tucked me in and sat down at my desk chair, humming my song to lull me to sleep. The song must be some vampire enchantment because I was too troubled to sleep before and now I could barely stay conscious. I had to fight to keep my eyes open.

As long as they were open, my eyes stayed locked on him. "Still mad?" I mumbled, half asleep. "I'm mad as hell." He hissed. Then the darkness of sleep hit me like a wall. I was dead to the world in seconds.


	14. Alliance Between Enemies

Alliance between enemies

Davion was still there the next morning. He was hovering above me, his face just inches from mine. He scared the living crap out of me! I screamed and fell out of bed. I got a pretty nasty bump. He said he was sorry but I didn't believe him. His face was a stone mask. I saw no emotion whatsoever there. His green eyes that always brought comfort to me burned me with their icy gaze.

He drifted down, landing lightly on his feet. " Good morning." He greeted me his tone still unhappy. I glared at him in anger. "What's wrong with you! Why did you do that? You know that kind of stuff freaks me out!" His eyes narrowed, "What kind of stuff? Vampire stuff?" He phased out and I turned around to head for the bathroom but his rock hard body stopped me in my tracks.

His eyes were burning red now, and he was wearing a psychotic expression. I gasped and took a step back. But as I did so he took a step forward, making sure the distance between us was short. "What's wrong Dawn? Do I frighten you?" he leered. Losing my temper, I punched him in the face, making his head jerk to the side. When he looked back at me his eyes were green again and full of remorse. "I-I'm sorry. Sometimes when I'm angry enough I lose control. I-I better go." He moved towards the terrace but I grabbed his arm to keep him there. "Wait I have a question for you. You said you were going to ask me to marry you, now your acting like a first-class jerk. I don't understand. Do you want me or do you just want to be rid of me?" He chuckled bitterly, "When we were apart, you were all I thought about. I was in so much pain I thought I was dying. When I got back I never wanted to let you go again. But apparently _you _were ready to let go. His eyes hardened as he jerked his arm away and stalked to the terrace.

I was so angry I turned my back on him and stamped to the bathroom without looking back.

When I got to PE that morning I plopped down beside Kat on the grass, still sulking after my argument with Davion. "Men" I grumbled in irritation.

"What's wrong? Already have a fight with Ian?" Kat giggled. I sighed, "No, it's not him, it's Davion. You remember him don't you?" "Oh yea." replied Kat with a grin. "You had a fight with him?" I nodded. "What about?" asked Kat probingly. I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them, "He's mad at me for agreeing to go out with Ian." Kat's brown eyes sparked with interest, "Why would that bother him? You guys are just friends right?" My cheeks began to burn, "Well, we …tried the romantic thing but…it didn't work out so…now we're just friends." Kat's usual smile disappeared, "Oh." I shot a questioning glance her way, "What do you mean oh?" She bit her lip, "Dawn how serious were you and Davion?" My cheeks burned hotter, "Uh…we kissed a few times." Kat's eyes narrowed, "Did either one of you ever say I love you?" "We both said it actually." She let out a groan, "This isn't good, Dawn. After a guy says he loves you, there's no way you can stay friends. As long as those feelings are there, they won't be satisfied with just your friendship."

My brow crumpled in despair. "You still love him don't you?" My eyes shot back to her. She was grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't find the words to answer her. It was true I did love him, more than anything else I wanted to be with him, but I was even more afraid of what that meant for me. Once I had wanted to be a vampire, just so I could be with him, but now I was afraid of becoming what he was and the fate that would await me once I was turned.

Just then, John kicked a soccer ball our way and we had to duck to keep it from hitting us. "Hey Dawn, kick it back!" shouted John. I smirked, placing the ball down in front of me. I kicked the ball and it went sailing across the field, leaving the team speechless in shock.

Later that day when I went to my bike for the ride home, I found Ian already waiting for me. He was smiling cheerfully, the sunlight shining in his deep green eyes. "Hi Ian." I said smiling. "Can I give you a ride home? My dad just bought me a brand new Ferrari." I shook my head, no thank you. I live just a few blocks away. I'll be fine." My rejection of his fancy new sports car still didn't deter him, "We still on for tonight?" I nodded, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I guess so." His grin broadened, "Great, I'll pick you up around eight o'clock."

When I got home, Maria was sitting in the kitchen, she wore a worried expression and her hands were balled into fists in her lap. "What's the matter, Maria?" I asked, pouring a glass of tea. She blinked her golden eyes as if she were awakening from a long sleep. "It's nothing." She stated coldly, leaping to her feet. She moved stiffly towards the basement, leaving a frigid chill in her wake.

**8:00 IT'S TIME FOR THE DATE:**

Ian Harker pulled up in his silver Ferrari. He put into park, leaving the engine running. He honked his horn for his date then sat back in his leather seat to listen to the steady hum of car's powerful engine. He was about to honk the horn again when he noticed movement on the terrace. Grabbing his high-powered binoculars out of the glove department he aimed them towards the dark shadow moving on the terrace landing.

It was the vampire Helsing had warned him about. It was crouched on the terrace railing, its open black shirt billowing about in the breeze. Even from his vantage point he could see the vampire's luminescent green eyes, blazing out of its skull. He watched as the bloodsucker stepped down from its crouched position to enter Dawn's room. Ian felt a twinge of raw hatred surge through his body when the lovely Dawn appeared to welcome the monster to her bedroom. No longer able to see them he threw the binoculars onto the back seat and climbed out of the car.

**Dawn's room:**

"Your new lover's waiting for you." Said Davion sourly gazing at the sports car parked in the driveway. I gave him a pleading look, "Please Davion, try to be civil. He's not my lover. It's just one date. I'm not interested in him in the slightest." Davion crossed his arms and leaned against the window pane. "Then why are you going out with him?" I pulled on my jacket over the pink dress I was wearing, "I'm trying to be nice to the guy." I put my hands to my hips defiantly, "Now you had better stop acting so jealous or I'm going to hand my dad the key to your crypt. He started to laugh wickedly, "I'd like to see you try." He said darkly between his teeth, "Remember our little agreement? If you betray me, I get to kill you and turn you into a ghoul." He flashed me his fangs, "you'd make a very pretty ghoul."

Despite that bit of unsettling information his dark sense of humor had me smiling. Then a nock at the door brought us out of our little oasis of happiness. Instead of disappearing as he usually did, Davion stood still where he was. I opened the door and there was Ian, with a bright white smile on his face, and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He handed them to me, "For you mademoiselle." I laughed uncomfortably, "Um thank you these are lovely. How did you know tulips were my favorite flowers. "Yes why did you give her the flowers of death, Ian?" asked Davion rudely. Had his jealously actually driven him to show himself to another human? What in the world was he doing? Had he lost it completely?

"Who's your…friend?" asked Ian, his warm smile turning into a scowl. "Uh this is my friend Davion. He just dropped by for a visit but he's leaving now." I glared up at Davion, over my shoulder. "Aren't you Davion?" _Silence. I need to make sure you'll be okay with him._ Said his strong voice in my head.

I stepped out the way and the vampire man and the human boy stood at opposite ends of the room glaring at one another. "What are your intentions with Dawn?" asked Davion. "What's it to you?" Davion's eyes began to burn. "Answer the question." He hissed. At this point Davion looked homicidal so I stepped in to save Ian from his doom. I linked arms with Ian and led him to the door. "We'll be back before eleven. See ya!" I said as I exited.

We climbed into Ian's Ferrari. "Protective isn't he?" I rubbed at my temples trying to soothe the throbbing of my head, "You have no idea."

We went to see a new romance. It was pretty good, though not at all realistic. Who would you chose the brooding mysterious artist who loves you so much he makes you his muse or the pretty-boy who brought you to a crappy movie on your first date?

After the movie, we went to a Chinese restaurant for dinner. I got some shrimp and rice and Ian got about a hundred egg roles.

At almost eleven we pulled up in my yard and I climbed out. Much to my disappointment, Ian followed. He walked me up to the door. "I had a really good time. How bout you?" I nodded. It was kind of fun, especially when he started checking on that last egg role. "Yea I had I good time." He smiled that hundred-watt smile of his and leaned down. Before I could stop him, he kissed me on the lips. I was paralyzed for half a second, I was ready to hit him upside the head when a roar made him jerk away. "What the hell was that?" he yelled in horror. "Uh, don't know. Bye." I closed the door in his horror stricken face. Then promptly went to my bathroom to brush my teeth. My mouth felt dirty.

When I came out, Davion was lying on my bed, "Welcome home." He greeted, "Have fun?" Judging by the look on his face, he'd apparently seen Ian kiss me. "Don't start. I'm not going out with him again. He's not my type." I sat down on the edge of the bed. "What is your type?" he asked, turning over on his side. "I'm not sure what my brand of human is yet, but I'll let you know." I lay down beside him and curled into his body. He rested his cheek on my forehead, beginning to hum my lullaby as he played with my long curls.

Ian wasn't at school the next day. And when I got home that afternoon I found out why.

When I entered the house, I found it bustling with Helsing personnel. "What the hell's going on? I asked my dad, throwing my book bag on the floor. He was holding Maria close at his side, her golden eyes looked frantic. When she saw me she rushed over to me, grabbing my hands. I nearly cried out at her burning touch. "Dawn, oh thank god you're here. Anna's gone. We need your help to get her back." My eyes widened, "What do you mean, she's gone?" Her eyes narrowed. "Anna's been showing signs of werewolfism. My family's taken her into the pack. If we don't get her back soon, we'll never get her back." Tears began to well up in her eyes, "They'll make her into a monster." I squeezed Maria's hands reassuringly, "What do you need me to do?"

"We…need you to persuade your vampire to help us." I blinked stupidly unsure of what I'd just heard. "The pack is unstoppable when they're all together. If we can lure the younger, stronger ones away from the elders we'll have a better chance. Divide and conquer so to speak." I took a breath, "And you think Davion can lure them away." She nodded, "Once they catch the vampire's scent they'll follow him clear out of England." I shook my head, "Davion's my friend. I don't want to put him in danger." She clasped her hand on my shoulder, "He'll be okay. He's dealt with our kind before, a few pups will be a snap for him." She sighed, "I don't like having to attack my own pack, but I have little choice. I will not let them have Anna. Please I beg you, convince him to help us. It's the only way." I agreed in defeat.

I went up the stairs to my room and nearly jumped out my skin when I saw Ian standing their wearing battle gear and gripping a helsing gun in his hand. When he noticed my entrance he turned to smile at me. "Hello Dawn. It's good to see you again. Say where do you stash Davion's coffin? He added with a chuckle. "Ian, you're …a member of Helsing?" He smirked smugly, "Of course, the Harkers are one of the founding families. We've been hunting _his _kind ever since that whole Dracula incident." I frowned at him, "Get out." Ian put away his gun, that awful smug smile still there. "What? You and the Vampire need some privacy or something?" "I said get out, Ian!" I shouted, angrily.

"You know, I hate people like you. Vampire wannabes; you make me sick." Said Ian hatefully. My glare sharpened, "I do _not_ want to be a vampire." I responded. He shook his head, "_right._"He pushed me up against the wall, "I'm warning you. You don't know what you're messing with. Bloodsuckers thrive on this kind of stuff. It's what they do. They seduce pretty young girls like you then when they get what they wanted they suck em dry." He pressed me harder against the wall, " and don't think for one second that _he's _any different." He stepped away, letting me fall to my knees. As he turned back to the terrace, Davion's fist slammed into his face, sending him sprawling to the floor.

Davion stepped over Ian's unconscious body. He helped me up to my feet. "Are you okay?" he asked. Without warning, I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. His arms wrapped around me and held me gently against his body. After a few minutes of comforting embrace, I pulled away. "Davion, we need your help to get Anna back from Maria's pack." He kissed my forehead, "No problem." He whispered, his lips moving against my skin.

The sound of movement at my door made me jump away from Davion's touch. Maria stood their trying to make sense of the scene before her, a vampire and a human girl standing very close to one another, and Ian lying on the floor. "What the?" "Long story." I stated, stepping away from Davion a little, out of embarrassment. Her eyes darted to Davion, "You in?" He smiled cunningly, "If I get to beat the crap out of a bunch of dogs I am." She nodded with a smirk, "Let's get going then." She started to leave but turned back, "drag him downstairs would you." Both Davion and me laughed as we took hold of Ian's boots.


	15. The Moonless Night

The Moonless Night

We dragged Ian downstairs and threw him on the couch. Matthew Harker stared at us with big bulging bug eyes. When the Helsing members saw Davion, their bodies tensed. I noticed several of them reached for their gun holsters.

Maria stepped through the crowd of men and handed me some clothes. "You'll need battle gear. You can't fight monsters in a skirt."

I went into the hall bathroom to change. When I came out, Davion's eyes were as big as dinner plates. I was wearing a white tank top, dark green pants, and combat boots. Maria handed me my favorite gun. I shoved it into the holster at my hip. Davion was still staring.

_What's wrong do I frighten you? _I asked him inside my head. No, _actually I'm turned on. _He said back with smile. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Everyone jumped when my father barreled out the basement, carrying about fifty heavy-duty weapons. "Let's move!" he shouted. We all filed out the house, to the armored cars outside. "Maria and the vampire will move on foot, everyone else get into the B.V.'s. Follow Maria." He ordered. I watched with a smile as they loaded Ian into the back of Matthew's van.

"Come on, Dawn. We've got to go!" William shouted, harshly. "I'm going with Davion and Maria!" I yelled back, eagerly leaping onto Davion's back.

The two monsters and I rushed through the trees. Maria was almost as fast as Davion…almost. We ran and ran for what felt like hours until we reached a hill overlooking a warehouse out in the middle of the forest. Maria stopped and Davion let me down. I stood beside Maria to look down at the building. From our position we could faintly hear the sound of deep strong voices all talking at once. "Is this it?" I asked. Maria's golden eyes seemed to burn as she stared at the place, "Yes, this is the Valintegera Clan's sanctuary. "Dawn you come with me, Davion, start circling the area, spread your scent around. Be on your guard; it will only take a few minutes for them to catch your scent."

Maria started her way down the hill, I began to follow but Davion caught my arm, stopping me dead in my tracks. He whirled me around and crushed me against his body. He pressed his lips to mine. My body went numb. The only thing I felt was his lips moving along with my own. In that one moment I realized what I had missed during that time we were apart. He was apart of me. When he wasn't there I was missing the other half of my soul. When we kissed it felt like those two halves were finally merging to become one whole person. I loved him. There was no way to change that, so why in the world was I fighting it so hard? In the ecstasy of that kiss, I didn't want to fight anymore. I wanted to surrender. Much too soon, he pulled his face away so he could speak, "Just in case I never see you again." He released me and bolted into the trees.

"Dawn!" shouted Marie from the bottom of the hill. "Coming" I replied, breathlessly. We ran down the hill to the opening at the side of the building. At the door were two men with golden eyes like Maria's. "Guards." I heard her whisper. "Follow my lead." I watched with amazement as she lowered her head and pulled her short wavy black hair over her left shoulder. The two men allowed her to enter and I followed Maria's example. They let me in too.

The enormous room was packed with werewolves, all with those same golden eyes. At the front of the room was a stage where seven older men, a beautiful woman, who looked suspiciously like Maria, and Anna were perched in thrones of some kind. I looked over at Maria, she was staring unblinking, at the people on the stage. The tendons in her neck tightened when the eldest male got up and came to stand at the front of the stage.

The elder threw back his head and began to howl, then all the others joined in until the room was filled with the sound. Finally they stopped and the man rolled his shoulders with an exited look on his face. This man was obviously the pack leader.

"My brethren!" he began, "I have called you all here tonight for a very special occasion! A Valintegra daughter has returned to us! My grand daughter, Anna!" He quickly reached down and hoisted the little girl up into his arms. "Her mother was a traitor but little Anna has proven herself to be trustworthy. Come! Let us welcome her into the pack!" The werewolves started to move towards her, their eyes wide with anticipation.

"Don't you touch her!" snarled Maria. At once everyone stopped and turned their attention towards us in the back. "Way to go Maria." I muttered beneath my breath. "Maria!" yelled the leader in disbelief. "Father" greeted Maria coldly. My jaw dropped when I heard this.

Maria stepped forward, holding her head up high. "I want my daughter back." Her father tightened his hold on the child. "She is ours now. This is where she belongs." He said in a deep, rich voice. "She _belongs_ with her family." Retorted the werewolf princess. "This _is_ her family!" he shouted back. Father and daughter glared at each other in silence.

The other werewolves took this opportunity to notice me. One of them, a male with cropped brown hair and one golden eye and a blue one, grabbed me from behind and carried me towards the stage. "Master Solomon, she's brought a Helsing bitch with her!"

I couldn't believe his strength! I couldn't break free no matter how hard I tried.

"Let her go Leo!" Maria ordered, baring her teeth. He chuckled, "gladly." He threw me roughly to the ground. "She reeks." The head family all gathered around me sniffing at the air around me, their eyes narrowing as they took in my scent.

A male with slicked back black hair rushed at Maria suddenly, shoving her to the ground. "Traitor! You brought a vampire here!" He snarled, his back muscles began to quiver in fury. He plowed his bare foot into her stomach making her cry out. He continued beating her until Anna stepped through the group. "That's enough Anthony." She said with authority. He gave her a slight bow and stepped out of the way.

Maria pulled herself into a sitting position, blood was trickling out of the corner of mouth. "Anna!" she moaned, throwing her arms around her child. Anna did not return the embrace. She stood there like a little statue. Her facial expression cold and unfeeling, just like the werewolves surrounding her. "I'm not going back with you mother." Said little Anna. "Maria stared blankly at her daughter. "I won't leave you here. You're coming home." Maria got to her feet and began to tug Anna towards the door, but Anna's feet stayed firmly planted on the floor. "I said I'm not going. This is where I belong." Maria glared at her in anger, "You're coming home!"

Anna's big eyes narrowed. "This is my choice." She said ripping her arm away from her mother's grasp. She turned away and walked back to her grandfather. Maria fell to her knees in shock. "Anthony make sure my daughter gets back to her precious humans. She's been punished enough." Anthony plowed his elbow into the back of Maria's head and she slumped unconsciously to the floor. I watched helplessly as he carried her off somewhere.

"Now what shall we do with the Helsing girl?" Solomon asked aloud. A wicked smile formed on Anna's lips, "She and the vampire are lovers. We can use her as bait." Everything suddenly became perfectly clear. She had been lying to us all this entire time! She was the one who had been sending the wolves!

Solomon chuckled, petting Anna affectionately on the head, "Splendid idea my child. This moonless night is perfect for the hunt."

The young ones in the crowd were restless, sniffing about and making growling noises. One of them approached the leaders, "We can smell vampire blood. The blood sucker is near." Solomon motioned towards the entrance. "Go after the vampire, herd him into our trap." Painful groans erupted from the crowd their bodies were contorting, the sound of snapping bones rang through the air. Within seconds every member of the clan had become a huge hulking, wolf.

They all swarmed out of the building leaving only the leader and his children with me.

Leo, the one with the strange colored eyes, grabbed me and carried me outside to the forests' edge, three of the others following in toe. With a snarl of pain his hand turned into a wolf's claw and he ripped at my shoulder. I screamed at the searing pain that shot through my arm. "Run little rabbit, the wolves are at your heels," He whispered in a sinister voice that made goose bumps rise on the back of my neck. He shoved me foreword, making me stagger, but then I heard them begin to change and I quickened my pace as I ran for my life.

**Helsing Party- Quince Morris's point of view:**

The werewolves began to attack in great numbers. William van Helsing was focused on his goal, and nothing was going to keep him from getting his little girl back. A dark brown wolf pounced at him, but he had seen it coming. He pointed his silver-bulleted gun at it and fired. The wolf screamed as the bullet dug into its' chest cavity. Upon hitting the ground it began to take its human form. He was no more than a boy, couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. This is a dirty business but someone's got to do it.

We plowed through their numbers but the wolves still came. I had never seen Helsing so focused in all my years as a member of Helsing. It was astonishing to watch him fight when his whole heart was in the cause. The onslaught began to weaken, fewer wolves began to come and we thought we had them beat, until Prince Anthony showed up.

The werewolf prince was still in human form, his chest and feet were bare but upon his shoulders he carried Helsing's wife. He tossed his sister to William's feet. "Lose something." He mocked with a cruel smile on his face. "Son of a---!" cried William aiming his automatic assault riffle at the prince, he began to fire rapidly. The prince moved with agility and unbelievable speed, dodging every bullet. He cut down three men single handedly. He was good, but could he take William van Helsing?

In one split instant, Anthony's body contorted and reshaped itself into the shape of a wolf. He looked just like Maria did when she transformed, black as night with golden eyes that pierced through the darkness.

The wolf prince began his rampage, tearing through the men, ripping them to shreds. We all fired repeatedly at the beast repeatedly but he wouldn't go down. Could it be that he was immune to silver.

"Enough of this shit!" I heard William cry. He pulled his missile launcher off his back and lined it up with the beast. "Die!" he roared. The dog took a direct hit from the missile. His body went up in a fireball. When the smoke had cleared away, we went to investigate. Anthony was fried to a crisp. The heir to the Valintegra clan was dead but we knew that there were other more powerful beasts to take his place. Our victory was not yet won.

**Dawn:**

I ran as fast as I could, grasping at the bleeding wound on my shoulder. Every time I caught sight of one of the wolves that followed me, I'd try to shoot at them but they simply dodged the bullets. Eventually I ran out of ammo and threw the gun away. Blood poured down my arm and trailed the ground. I felt weak and disoriented, on the verge of passing out. All around me I could hear the movements of the wolves. Their eyes shone brightly from the shadows of the forest. Even in beast form they were intelligent. This was the ultimate trap for Davion. Once he caught the scent of my blood he would automatically think the worst and come running to my rescue. Though I was scared out of my mind my heart prayed that Davion _wouldn't _come.

My legs finally lost their strength and I fell to the ground. Leo the wolf came over to my still form to make sure I was still alive. I lay perfectly still, my breath coming out in wild gasps. I was beginning to have an asthma attack, something I hadn't had since Davion brought me back from the dead. Wonderful timing. The strange-eyed wolf, sniffed at my hair, then jolted his head up in surprise, just in time to see Davion lunge at him.

Davion roared loudly as his long sharp claws slashed at the dog. Leo's leg was separated from his body. He staggered backward on his three good legs, still growling at my hero. Blood oozed from his horrendous wound.

I looked back at Davion and nearly screamed out loud when I saw the look on his face. The only word I can use to describe it is …sadistic. He began to laugh in the creepy voice he used when the monster side of him took over. He was blood drunk.

As if to silence Davion's laughter, Leo leapt at him and bit his long canine teeth into his arm, tearing it from his body. My hand shot to my mouth, as I tried not to throw up. But instead of screaming in pain, as he should have, he continued to laugh, even as Leo devoured his arm.

I watched in awed horror as blood, flesh, and bone began to regenerate out of thin air, reforming Davion's arm. Within seconds, he was fully healed. "Stupid Dog," he chuckled.

He flexed his new appendage with a wicked smirk on his face.

Then in a blur, he rushed at Leo, with his claws drawn. In one quick eerily graceful movement he tore the wolf apart. The blood poured down on him like a torrent of rainwater. His red eyes glowed like flames in the darkness. He appeared to a calm himself and his eyes went from red to green as he approached me.

Finding new strength in my fear, I got to my feet. Seeing the look in my eyes, he kept his distance. He held out his blood soaked hands, his eyes darting from one to the other then back to my face. "Can you truly love me for who I really am?" he asked his eyes big with innocence. My fear disappeared in an instant, replaced instead with remorse for letting such a fear grip me. I quickly closed the distance between us and reached out a hand to touch his face. He smiled lovingly at me, my hand caressing his cheek.

Suddenly his smile turned into a grimace of pain! I took a step back and realized that Davion had just been staked through the heart! Davion moaned my name then fell to the ground.

I fell to my knees, taking his head into my lap. "Davion!"I cried, tears falling from my eyes onto his bare chest. "Please god! Don't take him from me!" I shouted in heartbroken sobs. As if answering my plea, Ian walked out of forest. In his hand he held a freshly fired crossbow.


	16. Blood For Blood

Blood for Blood

Hatred began to burn through my entire body; it mixed with my blood and blurred my vision. What Ian had just done was unforgivable and he deserved to die for it.

"Murderer!" I hissed, glaring at him with more disgust than I have ever felt in my life.

His expression was passive, "I just did you a favor." He argued.

"A favor!" I yelled, "Ian if you want to do me a favor then fire a bullet into my brain!" Another sob began to rack my body and I buried my face into Davion's collar, holding him tightly against me. "save me the trouble." I added in a whisper.

"Don't you dare." Intervened a weak familiar voice. My head shot up when I heard it. And relief fell over me like a wave when I saw Davion's eyes were open. "Davion! You're still alive!" I cried happily.

Ian scowled in defeat, "Why the hell won't you die!" he growled.

Davion's body was quivering as if he were freezing. One of his hands was feeling for the stake. "T-take it out." He rasped. I nodded and took hold of the stake. Just as before I tugged the stake free of his body. He yelled out in pain as I did so.

I took a good look at the stake and my brain felt a shock jolt through it when I realized why it had hurt him so badly. It was made of pure silver.

Again I glared with burning hatred at Ian, "Silver stakes?" I asked accusingly. A smirk appeared on his suddenly ugly face, "Not even a True Vamp can survive those babies."

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed. I wanted to beat him to death with my bare hands, to tear him apart like Davion had done that wolf, but my grip would not loosen it's hold on Davion. I couldn't let him go.

I was about to throw more curse words at him, when Davion began to twitch. The silver was beginning to take effect. "No no no! Don't leave me Davion!" I yelled, watching in horror as his eyes started to roll around in his head.

Suddenly something my father had said a while back popped into my head.

"_O- blood type is very rare. The bloodsuckers crave it like a drug. It supposedly increases their power. Yet another reason why I don't want you to have anything to do with that vampire friend of yours."_

"Blood. He needs blood." I thought out loud to myself. "Don't even think about it Dawn!" protested Ian. I shot him a look of warning, "You stay out of this you traitor!"

I then turned my attention fully to Davion who was now only moments from death. I pressed my wrist to his mouth, "here drink. Take _my_ blood." I cooed. He turned his head away in rejection, "No, no not your blood." He moaned in agony. "Please! I owe you Davion! It's time for me to repay my debt, blood for blood." I urged him, pressing my wrist to his face again.

He took hold my arm, reluctantly bringing my bare wrist to his lips. "Ian, at some point…you're going to have to stop me." With that warning he sank his fangs into my flesh and began to drain me.

Surging warmth swept through me beginning at my wrist and working its way throughout my body. It felt so good! My toes curled and my back arched in pleasure. A small moaning escaped my lips as he continued to drink my blood. He held my wrist forcibly to his lips, even as I writhed in ecstasy. Everything else seemed to vanish leaving the two of us in a void, a private haven for me.

After what seemed like forever, Ian kicked Davion in the side, making him release me. "That's enough!" he yelled.

My body collapsed from exhaustion. I lay on the forest floor, breathing heavily as I tried to recover from what had just transpired.

Then I felt Davion's strong arms pick me up as he usually did, like a groom bringing home his new bride. Always the party pooper, Ian stopped him before he could take off with me.

"I'll take her back to her father." He announced, taking me from Davion. I held fast to Davion's arm, "No! I don't want to go with him!" Davion looked down at me, his eyes still red from the feeding. "Please Dawn. Right now, you're safer with him." He pleaded his voice deep and warm. He leaned down and quickly kissed my lips. Then took off through the forest.

Ian carried me back to the team in silence. My father was kneeling over a body, covering it with a white sheet. Maria was standing near him, biting her nails. There were many more bodies lying around them, some of them human and even more wolves.

When he saw me in my present condition, my father stood to his feet and ran towards us. "What the hell happened!" He yelled, thankfully taking me from Ian. "She was attacked by the vampire out in the forest." He lied. I jolted my head up in anger, "Liar! You tried to kill him for no good reason!" I flashed my wound in my father's face, "see, I had to give Davion some of my blood to keep him from dying!" I snitched.

I heard Ian's teeth snap together. My father's eye grew hard, "Is this true, Ian?" Ian didn't answer. He turned his back and stormed back to his father in utter defeat.

Inwardly, I rejoiced.

I slept nonstop for the next two days, still recovering from massive blood loss. When I awoke I came face to face with Davion, lying beside me on my bed, his green eyes wide open. I didn't say a word. I didn't want this moment to end. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling my body into his embrace. He gently kissed my lips, cheeks and hair over and over, urgently.

"Davion?" I whispered, still dazed. "Shhh" He whispered back, kissing my lips again. "You needn't say a word. Just let me love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, as he kissed my neck. _Oh God, please don't let this night ever end!_ I yelled out in my head. He must have heard those thoughts because he started to laugh. Davion raised his upper body so that I could see his face. "Why are Night woman such Minxes? Must be genetic." He laughed again, lowering his face down again to take my lips.

His hands slid down my side to my legs, which he hitched at his hip. My eyes shot open in panic. I tore my lips away from his, "Stop!" I cried, removing my legs from their position. He quickly rolled off of me, allowing me to sit upright.

I pulled the sheets up to my chin. I could feel a rush of heat cross my cheeks. "Sorry" he apologized, tearing his eyes away from me in shame. "No, it's not you. I'm just…not ready for that yet." I explained my cheeks still hot. He turned back to me, taking my face in his cold hands, "I really am sorry." A sly smirk spread across his face, "It's just that you're so damn sexy." We both laughed at that and he kissed me passionately again.

The next day, I happily rode my bike to school. I parked my red bike and made my way to the oak tree to meet up with Kat and John. Along the way, I saw something that turned my stomach. Ian was standing in the parking lot, in front of his silver Ferrari. He scowled at me as I passed him, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. _Someone's brooding today._

School passed by too slowly, each class seemed to take twice as long as it usually did. When it was all over with, I practically ran to my bike. To my amazement, it wasn't there. "What the hell?" I asked myself, looking around for the missing bike. My question was answered when I caught sight of the wheel sticking out of the trunk of Ian's Ferrari. He was standing in front of it with an amused expression on his face.

"We need to talk." He said, walking towards me. "_We_ don't have to talk about anything!" I spat. He opened the passenger door of the expensive car and shoved me inside. "Hey!" I protested, as he slammed the door. He climbed into the driver's side, ignoring my glare. "This is kidnapping!" He sped off out of the parking lot, kicking up dust.

He glanced over at me out of the corner of his eye, "It's not kidnapping. This is an intervention." I sat back in the seat, to sulk.

He continued, facing his eyes forward, "Did you know I had a sister." "Is she as crazy as you are?" I asked sarcastically. "She's dead." He shot back, making me feel like scum. "Her name was Megan. She was smart, funny, kind, a lot like you, actually. But during her sophomore year of High School, she started hanging out with wrong kind of people.

She changed dramatically, she died her hair black, started doing drugs. She became withdrawn and isolated herself from the rest of the family.

She and her friends started frequenting safe houses, places that vampires go for shelter during the day and to feed. Humans who know of these places can go there to hook up with the vampires, in hopes of being turned. It was at one of these places that she met a bloodsucker named Angelo. She let him feed off her and he made her his blood slave." "What's a blood slave?" I asked, interrupting the story. "It's the vampire's equivalent of a sex slave though they are sometimes both. They are willingly fed off of many times. They are controlled by their vampire master, and must follow out their every whim. Angelo kept her alive for eight months before finding her useless and drained her completely. When he was done he dumped her body in a Dumpster! She loved him and he did _that_ to her!"

He looked over at me with pleading eyes, "I don't want that to happen to you, Dawn. I'm trying to save you from that fate!" I looked out the window and sighed, "It's not like that with me and Davion, Ian. I know you don't believe me, but it's not." He was silent for the rest of the drive home.

We pulled up in the driveway and I started to climb out but found the door locked. "Don't leave yet." He begged. I sat back in the seat again, getting more and more annoyed with him. "The other night, when you gave Davion your blood. It…it was like you were… "Doing it" with him." My whole head went hot. "Really?" I laughed uncomfortably. "Yea, I swear it was the weirdest thing I've ever seen." He laughed a little, and then his eyes went hard again. "W-what does it feel like?" He asked after a moment.

"Well uh…it's a good feeling, like a warming sensation that moves through your body." I explained, my cheeks warming as my mind thought back to that night. Ian chuckled bitterly, "At least my sister wasn't in pain." He muttered, hitting the lock. The door unlocked and I climbed out. "Bye, Dawn. Take care of yourself okay." He said, his eyes full of concern. "Bye, Ian, I will." I responded with a little smile and shut the door. Ian sped off down the street, the wheels of his Ferrari squealed as he rounded the corner.


	17. Coming Of Age

Coming of Age

Coming of Age

I walked slowly into the house, dragging my feet. The way Ian was acting really confused me. One minute he was my enemy the next he was in a way another protector.

I dropped my bag by the door and started for the stairs, I wanted to take my shower before Davion arrived.

"Hey Dawn, wait a sec." Echoed my Dad's voice, I stopped at the base of the stairs, groaning inwardly.

He jogged over to me and leaned against the railing. "Your birthday is coming up in two weeks." My eyes widened when I realized he was right. With everything that had happened lately, I had forgotten my own birthday!

"Uh…yea…October 13th. What of it?" I responded trying to hide that I had had a blonde moment. "You'll be eighteen right?" he asked, his eye tightening slightly. I nodded. It was hard to believe I was really that old already. Where had the time gone? "Look I'm not very good at this kind of thing, but here in England it's customary to throw a girl a coming of age party when she reaches adulthood." His voice lowered into a near whisper, "I was wondering if you'd like me throw you one." My lips threatened to curve into a smile. "Well I've never had a ball thrown for me before." I said weakly. His face brightened with excitement, "Good, I'll get started planning the party. We can have it the weekend of your birthday. How's that?" I nodded with a smile. He leaned over the railing and planted a kiss on my forehead.

He turned around on his heel and went back to the couch. I quickly ran up to my bathroom. I took a quick shower, and blow-dried my hair. Afterwards I pulled on a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top. Suddenly exhausted, I collapsed onto my bed and sank into a coma.

I was awakened by heaviness on my chest. My eyes opened and looked down to see what was on top of me.

My body went rigid when I saw that it was Davion, lying next to me, his arms around me, with his head resting on my chest. I tried to speak but I could find no words to say.

After a long silence, I was finally able to get my lips to move, "W-what are you doing?" I asked, my body still frozen. His beautiful eyes fluttered open at the sound of my voice. "Listening to your heartbeat." He said, his voice warm and strong. "It's such a beautiful sound." He whispered. A loving smile spread across my face, as I began to run my fingers through his shiny black hair.

He squeezed my body tighter, pressing his cheek harder against my chest. "I have heard countless hearts in my lifetime, but yours is the one I'd fly into the sun for…just to hear its song." I took his head in my hands and lifted it towards me, so I could see his face. My smile had disappeared and my eyes were widened in worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice shaking. His eyes drifted from my face to the terrace window. "They're coming for you." I let out a bitter laugh, "tell me something I don't know." His eyes flashed toward me, his lips setting into an unhappy line. "When I returned to my crypt after you fell asleep, I found Scarlett there waiting for me. Nos is tired of my rebellion, he's ordered that I be killed. Scarlett said that she would get Nos to spare me if I gave them you… she knows you have magic blood. If she drains you, she will obtain more power than ever before."

"What did you tell her?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "No, of course." He replied bleakly. "Davion, I will not let you die for me!" I groaned, hugging him tightly.

In a quick movement that I was not prepared for, he turned over on his back, pulling me on top of him. He pressed my face to his chest, firmly yet gentle enough that he did not hurt me.

"Listen to my heart." He ordered, his fingers stroking my hair. I listened intently to utter silence. "I-I don't hear anything." I said looking up at him. "Exactly…my heart no longer beats. I will not let them stop yours." He touched my cheek lightly, his eyes held no comfort for me. "I will gladly give my life for yours." Seeing the tears beginning to build up in my eyes, he drew me up in his arms, allowing me to sob on his shoulder. "Fight" I blubbered in his ear, "fight them Davion. I can't lose you again! I won't make it." His hold tightened. "I intend to. Don't worry."

That comforted me somewhat. I knew I had nothing to worry about. Davion was an excellent fighter. When he had me to protect he was unbeatable. At least…I hoped he was.

I decided to change the subject, I told him about my upcoming birthday and the coming of age party. His eyes sparked when I said the date.

He leaned over, so that his face was but inches from mine. Our eyes locked, "How strange that you and I share the same birth date. You were born 365 years to the day that I was turned." A beautiful laughter reverberated from his chest, "If that isn't fate I don't know what is." He said with a smile that melted my heart. His cool lips connected with mine and we slipped slowly into a bliss that seemed to go on forever but in reality was only a minute long kiss.

Much too soon, he got up to leave, saying that he was extremely hungry and needed to hunt. I hugged him and kissed him goodnight, unwillingly letting him fly off into the night.

The day's past excruciatingly slowly as we planned my party. Due to unending pleas from Kat, I had decided on a masquerade theme since my birthday is so close to Halloween.

The party was now only three days away, I'd sent out all the invitations, made up a menu, booked a band, yet still I had no dress.

I was finally able to persuade- after a lot of begging- Maria to take me shopping. We ravaged several stores, looking for the perfect dresses.

Maria looked awesome in everything of course, she being a supermodel on the side. I on the other hand, had worse luck. Everything I tried either was too puffy, heavy, tight, showed too much skin, or made me look fat. Maria finally took pity on me and picked out a dress for me. It was crimson red, with white under-skirts that flowed around my feet, and a heart shaped neckline. It fit me perfectly and made my blue eyes pop and complemented my skin tone. I ended up buying it, Maria got a backless peach colored gown with sleeves that came off the shoulder, and a plunging neckline. Dad was goint to flip!

I skipped up to my room and hung up the dress, making sure it would be hidden from Davion's view when he came.

He never did come. It was the day of my actual birthday, and I still had not heard from him. I was worried beyond human limits.

The day was absolutely beautiful and I needed to clear my head, so I went to the park after school and sat on a blanket on the cool grass. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest, wondering where in the world Davion might be. As if on cue my undead boyfriend sauntered out of the darkness of a shady tree.

I gasped when I saw him, he was out in the sunlight wearing only jeans and a black tee shirt with the words, "Bad Boy" written on it in bold letters. My jaw hit the ground, he was even more beautiful in Daylight. "H-how?" I stuttered, unable to believe my eyes. A rumbling echoed from his chest, as he sat on the blanket next to me.

He leaned over to me and kissed my cheek. "Surprise!" he whispered the movement of his lips against my skin, sent excited chills running up and down my spine. He pulled away, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Your blood is still in my system, somehow it allows me to stand direct sunlight for a while." His smile broadened, "Today's my last day as a free man, and I'd like to spend it with you." I felt the familiar feeling of blushing cross my face.

Wanting to irk him just a bit, I turned away from him, crossing my arms in mock anger, "Where have you been?" I growled the question. He ran his fingers through his hair, the smile was still there. "I was tracking Scarlett and her goons, protecting you remember?" He brushed my hair lightly, "Try not to get so worked up." A small child ran past us, giggling happily. His mother bent down and picked him up, wrapping her arms around his small body in a loving hug.

A smile crossed my face as I watched them. "You like children?" asked Davion's voice. I looked over at him, he was facing forward, his eyes locked on the child and mother. "Yea" I replied, truthfully. I just didn't care for werewolf children. "Would you like to have some one day?" he continued the corner of his lips drawing up in a smirk. I could feel myself blushing again as I envisioned what my children would look like…little miniatures of Davion. "…Maybe… some day." I mumbled with embarrassment. He lay back on the blanket, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun for the first time in nearly four hundred years. "You should, you'd make a wonderful mother." He spoke as if he would have nothing to do with it. Like he…wouldn't be the one to father my babies. "Why haven't you had children yet, Davion? You'd make a great father." His lips pulled down in a frown, and he turned over on his side, turning his back on me. " I would have liked to have a family, but…that's not even an option for me anymore. Vampires can't have children. We lack the ability to give life…we only take it." He stated this cold hard fact, with sadness apparent in his voice.

I was greatly disappointed. I didn't just want children…I wanted _his _children. "I'm sorry." I whispered, touching his head in comfort. His hand clasped over mine, "Don't be. I'm just glad everything still works." He chuckled loudly at the expression that appeared on my face when I visualized what he was saying.

Later we took a walk through the park. He held on tightly to my hand as we strolled, and I couldn't stop blushing to save my life. He then led me under a massive tree, its leaves just beginning to turn beautiful shades of red. Davion pressed me up against the tree's trunk as he kissed me, our lips moved in perfect unison as we explored each other's mouths. Finally he stopped the kiss, allowing me to breathe. As I caught my breath he took my hand and pressed something round in it. I opened up my fingers to behold a golden coin on a long chain. "Is this what I think it is?" I asked hardly believing what I held in my hand. "A genuine Spanish doubloon." He laughed in my ear, "Happy birthday." I looked up into his eyes not at all understanding. "W-where did you get this?" I asked, turning the coin in my hands. He took it from me and held up in the sun, "I stole it." He saw the horrified look on my face and laughed again, "Many, many years ago, during one of my darker times." He handed it back to me, "I was a sailor then, a captain if fact, I obtained this and much more after I captured a Spanish merchant ship. I know how much you love those Pirate movies so I thought you might like a little of my pirate hoard." He chuckled again. All of a sudden I began to laugh as well, "Davion you were a pirate!" I yelled, my whole head going red from laughing. Davion really was my perfect man.

Suddenly Davion began to scream. His skin started to turn black at the points where sunlight was hitting it. "Oh my God!" I yelled, stripping off my jacket and throwing it over his head. "Can you phase?" I asked him, trying to block him as much as I could from the sun's harmful rays. He nodded and phased us out. Everything went black for a second then the darkness faded and we were standing in the crypt. He handed me my jacket and hobbled over to his coffin. He climbed into it, groaning with the pain that shot through him with every movement. "Looks like my time is up." He moaned, lying back in the stone coffin. "I'll see you tonight." He said with a weak smile and shut the lid.

That night I waited impatiently in my room, pacing back and forth in front of the terrace doors. I had just gotten back from dinner with my parents, and was still wearing the dress I had gotten to wear for Davion's Christmas party. I hadn't worn it since that horrid night, but now that Davion was back I saw no need to let it go to waste in the back of my closet.

"Ugh! Where is he!" I yelled at myself, in frustration. Then I heard a familiar meow and rustling of the curtains. I looked down to find Davion's cat, Alucard sitting happily at my feet, his feline lips curved up in what looked like a smile. "Hey their Alucard." I cooed lifting him into my arms, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." I felt Davion's presence in the room so I looked up but as I did so Davion grabbed me by the hair and crushed my lips with his. I pulled away, shocked and blushing.

Davion looked haggard, his hair was all disheveled and his clothes were torn and dirty, his face was also smudged with dirt and he was no longer wearing any shoes. I gasped at his appearance, "What happened to you?" I asked, worriedly. He sighed then stumbled over to the bed and collapsed. "After I recovered, I went to see if Scarlett was up to anything, but before I could reach her, Alexander came at me with a bunch of ghouls." I dropped the cat, and rushed over to him in horror.

Urgently I ran my fingers over his body, looking for any damage. Beneath my fingertips I could feel laughter rumbling through his chest. He placed his hand over mine, then gently kissed my lips again. He pulled his face away, his eyes never moving from mine, "I'm alright." He reassured. "Here" he said, reaching into the pocket of his coat. "Another gift for you, courtesy of Alucard." He pulled out a fuzzy kitten with golden fur. "I picked her up on the way back, from the family across the street. Apparently, Alucard has been busy with your neighbor's cat the past few weeks. I giggled nuzzling my face in the kitten's fur. "I'm going to name you sunny." I told the little creature. The name fit her well. She was as golden as the sun and her eyes were crystal blue. I had never seen such a beautiful cat, aside from Alucard of course. "Oh thank you, thank you." I yelled, throwing my free arm around Davion's neck and hugging him tightly.

A gorgeous smile spread across his face, "You're welcome."

Davion and I lounged on my floor for a while, playing with Alucard and his adorable daughter. "Do you think, Alucard's immortality was passed on to her?" I asked, pulling a ribbon across the floor for Sunny to chase. "Maybe" he replied absently, twisting one of my long curls in his fingers. "His eyes moved to my face, they were so beautiful tonight, they were glowing even brighter than normal, "Your ball is tomorrow night, I hope you know how to dance, you'll be doing a lot of it."

"Of course I know how to dance."

"I mean dancing, not that horrid thrashing about you do."

I stuck my lower lip out in a pout.

He chuckled and got to his feet. "Come with me. I'll give you a crash course." He said, reaching out a hand. I took it and he pulled me toward the terrace doors.

As we stepped out, I watched with wide-eyed amazement as his wings unfurled and began to take flight. To my horror he pulled me into the air with him. "What are you doing!" I yelled, terrified. He gave me a warm loving expression and I couldn't help but look deep into those luminescent pools of green. "Trust me," he whispered, and all my fear melted away.

He pulled me close to his body, placing my feet over his and we went into the waltz position. We twirled together in the air, our eyes never parting from the other's gaze. His touch was usually so cold it chilled me too the bone but tonight, in his arms, I felt warm. His warmth protected me from the cold night air.

"I feel silly, there isn't any music." I complained, trying to distract myself from the improper thoughts that were seeping into my subconscious.

He raised his head to the heavens, a strange grin appearing on his face, "Can't you hear it? Listen closer. We are dancing to the music of the night." He whispered in a whimsical tone that mesmerized me. I closed my eyes and tried to listen. Sure enough I could hear it, the thudding of my heart against my rib cage, the flapping of Davion's wings, the chirping of the crickets, and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. It all mingled together to create a beautiful melody, natures very own lullaby.

"I-I hear it." I announced in a shocked voice. He chuckled, tightening his grip around my waist. We continued to dance for hours, our movements effortless in the air.

Finally, he sat me down on the terrace, and we sat together on the railing, our feet dangling over the edge. "Are you having a good birthday?" he asked. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes as I took in his heavenly scent, "Very good." I sighed, "You're too good to me." He squeezed me tighter to his side, and kissed the top of my head.

This was the best birthday EVER!!


	18. Masquerade

Masquerade

Masquerade 

The next morning, Maria dragged me out of bed at five o'clock. I had had about an hour of sleep. This wasn't good.

"Ugh, why are we up so early? I'm tired." I griped. She tugged me roughly towards the master bath conjoining their bedroom. A place I never ventured. "It will take us all day to get you presentable for the ball. So shut up and let me help you." She growled. What the heck did that mean? I growled right back at her.

She shoved me into the separated room where the shower was. "Make it quick." She said, in her frigid tone.

I took my shower, taking my dear sweet time just to tick her off, and dragged myself back out wearing my bathrobe.

She sat me down in a chair in front of the mirror and began drying my hair. She kept tugging at my hair as she tried desperately to get every last damp strand. If there were ever a time I wanted to be a vampire, it was now.

When she finished, my hair was standing out five feet from my head in an afro looking fashion. "OH-MY-GOD"I said slowly, mortified. She smacked me hard on the back of my head, "I'm not done yet!" she yelled. Child abuse.

She sprayed some mint smelling gel in my hair and went to work, twisting every individual curl to perfection. It took her five hours, but when she was done, I marveled at how beautiful it turned out. "Thanks" I muttered starting to get out the chair. She pushed me back down, "Not yet." She said, with impatience. I watched her as she pulled up most of curls and piled them on top of my head, letting a few fall down my neck and at the side of my face.

It took another full hour but when she finished, she backed away and smiled with satisfaction. "Now it's done." I gaped at my reflection. I had never seen my hair look so good. I looked like a girl from the 1800's or something like that. I bet Davion would like it.

"Now for makeup." She announced, making me groan. "Don't be so difficult. You don't need much, just a little powder, lipstick, and mascara." I reluctantly let her do with me what she will, and was surprised when she finished in less than five minutes.

She pulled me away before I could see what she had done in the mirror. She took me back upstairs and helped me into the dress. Then she brought out a pair of high-heeled shoes that terrified me to no end. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked her, cocking a suspicious eyebrow. She paid me no attention and proceeded to strap the death traps to my feet.

At almost three o'clock, she announced she was done and brought me before the mirror. "You look absolutely gorgeous, dear." She said almost affectionately.

I gazed at the stranger in the mirror, unable to blink or breathe. This woman looked more like my _mother_ than _me_. I swear it was like looking at on old photograph of her from when she was young.

"What do you think?" asked Maria, crossing her arms, totally pleased with herself. "T-thank you Maria. Really, thank you." I smiled at her, fighting the tears that threatened to destroy my makeup. "You're welcome." She said happily. She stopped before exciting the room and looked back at me.

"Dawn, I-I feel closer to you than my _own_ daughter. I know it's hard to believe that from the way I act, but I do love you. I'm not your mother, and I'm not trying to replace her, but I'll always be here for you." She smiled in a strangely warm way. I smiled back, "Thank you Maria, for everything."

The ball didn't begin till five so I had another two hours to get through. Hopefully I wouldn't destroy Maria's work before then. I sat at the dining table, reading a book, to pass the time. It was the only place I could sit without messing up my hair. At this time both Maria and William was busy getting dressed, so the rest of the house was quiet.

"Dawn?" said Davion's astonished voice, breaking the silence. I looked up to see Davion, staring at me, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock. I smiled, "hi" I greeted weakly. He glided towards me, his long strides closing the distance in seconds.

I stood up so he could get a good look, "What do you think?" I asked, it was getting harder and harder to breathe with him gawking at me like that. "You look…ravishing!" he grinned. He started to lean in for a kiss but I stopped him, pressing a fingertip to his lips, "Not now, you'll smear the makeup." He stuck out his lower lip, mocking one of my pouts.

Wrapping one arm around my waist, he pulled me onto the dance floor. We began another waltz, his movements effortless, while mine were horribly clumsy in these horrid shoes. "Men are going to be fighting for a chance to dance with such a beauty." He chuckled and gave me a sly grin, "but I don't plan on giving them the chance." I felt a knot tighten in my stomach.

"You're coming?" I asked. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied. I stopped in my tracks and dropped my hands from his shoulders, "You can't come, Davion." I took a step back from him.

He cocked his head to the side, "Why not? Don't you want me there?" his voice sounded so hurt that it made a sharp pain surge through my body. "No I do, it's just that I don't think it's a good idea. The entire Helsing organization will be there, not to mention the Queen and other important members of British society. I think it's too dangerous for you." His eyes shifted in thought then his jaw clinched, and I knew he was mad at me. "I see. Very well." He took my hand it kissed it in a gentlemanly manner, "Have a nice night, my lady." He bid coldly. He phased out, and I felt my heart beginning to break all over again.

When the guests started to finally arrive, I slipped away to my room to get the pirate gold necklace Davion had given me. I picked it up from my dresser and strung it around my neck, taking one last look at my new face before strapping on my white mask. I scratched Sunny behind the ears for good luck then slipped out the door to the party.

The ballroom was lit up in a beautiful golden light. The room was a sea of pinks, gold, whites, and blacks. Everyone was wearing masks making it nearly impossible to decipher who was who. I didn't even recognize my own father until he spoke. He took me by the hand and led me towards the back of the room, near the dinner tables. Sitting in one of the dining chairs with several men in royal guard uniforms surrounding her was an old woman, wearing a cream colored dress. "Dawn, this is Queen Elizabeth II." He introduced. My eyes bulged and it took a moment for the shock to fade before I even thought to curtsy. "Y-your' highness." I stuttered, going into the clumsiest curtsy ever. The queen smiled warmly, reaching out to take my hand, "You look so much like your dear mother. She is dearly missed." Her words wounded me. "She is." I said in a small voice, bowing my head She touched my chin, bringing my face to meet her gaze, "Don't be sad child, tonight is a happy one. You have grown into a beautiful young woman. You should go dance with all those handsome young men I see eyeing you and stop worrying yourself over impressing an old woman." She shooed me away with her hands playfully, "Run along child, have fun." I laughed giving one final curtsy, before escaping to the crowd.

It didn't take long to find Kat and John, since they had already shown me their masks. John was wearing an obscene light blue suit that looked like it belonged in the 70's and a simple mask of the same color. Kat looked adorable in her light pink, puffy skirted dress, and pink-feathered mask. It was a look I could never have pulled off.

Kat squealed in delight when she saw me, "Dawn! You look beautiful! Who did your hair? I love it! And your dress…"her voice trailed off as my attention was captured by a man wearing a red hooded cloak, seemingly dancing as he skirted the walls.

"Dawn, are you listening?" asked Kat, annoyed by my short attention span. I blinked, "Sorry. What were you saying?" She smiled again, "I was wishing you happy birthday, silly." She giggled, giving me a hug. "Thank you, guys." Kat started pulling John towards the rest of the dancers. "Come on John, let's dance." As he passed me John whispered, "I'll try to keep her occupied so you can mingle. Happy birthday." I waved at them as they disappeared into the crowd, "Thanks." I yelled, hoping that he heard me.

The classical band was playing a tune I recognized as Mozart, I was swaying along with the music when I felt a man's strong grip on my shoulder.

I whirled around and came face to face with a boy with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a white tux and mask. Even with the mask, I recognized him, "Ian?" He bowed before me, with a grin, "May I have this dance?" he asked. Without waiting for my answer( which may have been intentional since I would've turned him down) he pulled me onto the dance floor.

I was surprised by how different I felt dancing with Ian. I didn't feel as clumsy with him, since he wasn't perfect either. He kept stepping on my toes. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming more than twice.

"Dawn, I've wanted to say something for a long time, but I don't know if you'll like it very much. I don't want to ruin your ball." I looked up at him, wincing as I felt my toes crunch again. "Go ahead, I'm curious now." He took a deep breath and I felt his arms tighten around my waist. Our eyes locked, "I love you." He confessed. I felt my heart stop.

I stopped, not wanting to dance anymore. It suddenly became too hard to breathe and my breath started coming out in gasps. Ian touched my arm, "Are you okay?" he asked, worried. I slapped his hand away, "Leave me alone, I'm having an asthma attack." I turned away and walked quickly to a corner to take my medicine where no one would see me.

The only problem was I didn't have my inhaler anymore. I hadn't had an asthma attack since the night I watched my father hunting vampires for the first time. I had no idea where the blasted thing might be.

I leaned against the wall, taking deep ragged breaths. Slowly my breathing evened out. Ian was still standing in the midst of the dancers. Multicolored skirts twirling around him as he stood perfectly still, watching me. I couldn't bare to look at him. I turned my back, to face the corner. Why, there was a ball being thrown in my honor, I was eighteen now, a full grown woman, I had gotten to meet the queen, and a cute guy had just told me he loved me, tonight was supposed to be the happiest of my entire life. But…it wasn't. Something or rather someone was missing. I was miserable and…it was all my fault.

All the noise in the room faded away as a smooth voice blessed my ears. "Dance with me." Said the voice. A black gloved hand reached for mine and I gladly took it, mesmerized by the voice. He turned me around and I saw that it was the man in the red hooded cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked as he led me onto the dance floor. He lowered his hood slowly, revealing a porcelain skinned face, half hidden in a black mask. His black hair looked the same as it always did, and his brilliant green eyes glowed from the shadow of the mask. "You came." I breathed, wanting to cry.

Davion's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his chest. "Death himself wouldn't be able to keep me away." He whispered in a voice that made a surge of pure love rush through my entire body. "Kiss me." I ordered, angling my mouth towards his. He touched my lips with his fingers, "I wouldn't want to smear your make up." I grabbed his face and forced his lips to mine. It took him by surprise, usually it was him who did this kind of thing. When he tried to move away, I held onto him tighter, not wanting it to end. Unfortunately, being mortal means you need to breathe.

He chuckled, "That was interesting." He waited until I had caught my breath before returning my kiss.

Realizing we were being watched, we began to waltz. "Are you having fun?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "Yea, I feel like a real princess."

"What does that make Ian? The prince?" I glanced over my shoulder at Ian, sulking by the buffet table. "I guess so." I chuckled. "Let me guess, I'm the beast." I moved my arms to wrap around his neck, "No" I shook my head. "You're the knight in shining armor." I stretched up on my toes and kissed his lips again. "I'd rather have a knight than a spoiled prince, any day." I whispered against his skin.

At that moment, a tango inspiring tune began to play and Davion's trademark smirk appeared, He pulled me even closer against his body, and I think I swallowed my heart when I realized we were about to do his version of a tango.

His feet moved with expert skill, and mine tried their best to keep up. Our bodies never separated more than half an inch. As the music went up in tempo so did the heat levels of the dance as Davion poured more and more passion into the moves.

As we danced, everyone stopped and circled around to watch. For the grand finally, Davion hitched my leg at his waist and dipped me down so low my head almost hit the ground, then he pulled me back to my feet and spun me out and back into his body. The tango ended with me pressing my entire body against his chest and my leg hitched at his waist. Everyone applauded for us, as if it were a planned show.

I smiled and waved, trying to go along with it. "I'm going to kill you." I hissed beneath my breath. He leaned over, kissing my neck just beneath my ear; "You had fun admit it." He whispered, I could feel his teeth touch my skin as he smiled.

When the party finally began to wind down, Davion and I took the opportunity to slip out to the patio.

We sat outside on the patio bench, star gazing. It was a clear night and all the stars were shining brightly. Too bad I didn't pay more attention to them.

Davion wouldn't stop kissing me long enough for me to get a good look. I finally had to shove him away so I could breathe. I gasped as our lips parted. He drew back, brushing his bangs away from his eyes, "Sorry."

"I'm not complaining." I said, with a little chuckle. I curled into his side and took hold of one of his large hands. "What am I going to do?" I asked, thinking of the future. "What's going to happed to us, Davion?" I looked to him for answers. He rested his head on mine, "I don't know, we'll just have to take it as it comes. I'm not leaving you again, that's for certain. I love you too much for that." I smiled despite my worries.

A rustling sound brought us out of our bliss. "Did you hear that?" I asked, my voice shooting up into a higher pitch with fear. He sprang to his feet, his eyes going red in an instant, "I'm getting a vampire's scent." He warned. "Is it Scarlet?" His eyes narrowed in confusion, "No this scent…it's" his sentence was cut off when a stake ripped through his chest. I screamed as I watched him fall unconscious to the ground.

I went numb, everything just shut down on me, I couldn't even scream anymore. The air smelled funny, it was a scent I can barely describe, bitter yet sweet at the same time. My vision began to blur, but before I blacked out I got a good glimpse of our attacker; a man who I hadn't seen or thought about since that night in the woods, Grey. My vision went, and my body completely crashed. I was out.


	19. The Rebirth

The Rebirth

The Rebirth

Davion's eyes shot open as the stake was wrenched from his chest. He found himself no longer in Hellsing's back yard but the massive throne room of Nos' castle deep in the vampire realm. He tried to get up but was unable due to heavy silver chains that bound his hands and feet.

Then he heard Nos' unmistakable malevolent laughter. His eyes followed the sound to a throne, and were met with a horrible sight. Nos was a true creature of darkness. His face was little more than skin drafted onto a skull with a mouth full of dagger like teeth. His eyes were empty sockets, his skin was pasty white, and his gnarled fingers looked more like claws. Around him gathered a number of exotic vampire beauties. They swooned over him, rubbing his shoulders and tracing their dainty fingers over his chest and stomach. Watching them made Davion want to puke.

Over to the left stood Scarlet, Exavier, Alexander and…Grey! A roar escaped Davion's chest as he tried to rush at the traitor but the chains held him back. "How could you do this to me?" he asked aloud. Grey turned his head away from his master, "I'm protecting my family." Grey glared at him form the corner of his eye, "just like you told me to do."

Scarlet sauntered over to Grey with a smirk on her face. Without warning, she stabbed her clawed hand through Grey's heart, "And now your job is done." She whispered to him as he turned to bones and ash.

She turned to face Davion, "Grey's talent as a breather (that means he can release a mist from his mouth that can put human's to sleep) proved quite useful to us. We were able to take you out and get the girl without anyone noticing a struggle. Davion's eyes narrowed in sheer unadulterated hatred, "What have you done with Dawn!" he snarled.

"Calm yourself, Davion, the girl has not been harmed… yet." Said Nos, he motioned towards a coffin at his right side with one of his claws, "she still sleeps." Davion sighed in relief. "What do you want from me?" asked Davion bitterly. "I'm giving you one final chance to join us Davion. You are the strongest vampire of your age, it would be a shame to let that power go to waist." Davion bared his teeth at the monster Nos, "Never!" he spat. Nos sighed with disappointment and snapped his fingers, "Very well, take him to the dungeon and leave him there to starve for a while." He ordered Scarlet and her goons.

They grabbed Davion roughly and started dragging him away. He tried to knock them away but the silver chains had drained his strength. "Dawn!" he shouted, realizing that now there was no reason for them to keep her alive. A wicked smile spread across Nos' ugly face, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." He assured, reaching over to the open coffin and stoking Dawn's hair.

Time passed quickly for Dawn as she slept but passed excruciatingly slowly for Davion as he fought against his thirst.

Finally one night, Nos ordered Scarlet and her gang to his castle. "Scarlet, when was the last time we fed Davion?" he asked playfully. She gasped mockingly, "Oh dear, I've forgotten all about poor Davion. He must be famished. Nos chuckled, "take him some dinner won't you, pet." Scarlet smirked, hitching up her skirt she withdrew a dagger from a strap on her thigh. She stalked over to the coffin and plunged the dagger between the sleeping Dawn's breasts. As the blade pierced her body, Dawn let out a blood curtailing scream and jolted upright her eyes wide open. Scarlet removed the blade in one swift movement, a twisted grin on her devilishly beautiful face. Blood poured down the front of Dawn's dress. Scarlet took their awakened captive out of her coffin bed and pulled her staggering body down several flights of stairs to the dungeon.

**Dawn's point of view:**

It wasn't until a sharp pain shot through my body that I finally awoke. Scarlet was hovering above me, her black finger nailed hand gripping the handle of the dagger that was stuck in my chest. She ripped it out of me quickly, making me scream again. She took me out of the coffin I was lying in and pulled me towards the door. I was so out of it and in so much pain that I didn't fight her and barely noticed the room around me. My vision was still clouded in a hazy fog.

She took me down a winding staircase that led to a massive iron door. She pushed it open with her free hand and the dim light from the hallway flooded the room, revealing it to be absolutely empty besides the corpse leaning against the far wall.

I recognized the red hooded cloak and the black hair. "Davion." I cried weakly. Tears fell from my eyes like the blood from my wound. "Dinner time, Davion! I brought you a special treat!" she announced with a sinister chuckle. She tossed me inside and I fell onto the hard floor.

I looked up at Davion's still corpse. His unearthly beauty was completely gone. His flesh was clinging to the bones and his glorious green eyes had become empty sockets. All hope drained from my body. I put my head down on the floor and gave up.

I laid perfectly still to await death happily. My blood pooled around my body. I knew I was going to die. There was no way of avoiding it this time. I had lost so much blood. I could already feel deaths cold hands tightening their grip around my heart. _At least I'll be with him again. _I thought to myself. This thought gave me just enough strength to pull my sore and numbing body to Davion's side.

I curled into his side, lying my head on his shoulder. Strangely enough, he didn't smell of death, he still smelled like he always did, like heaven. I closed my eyes to let go of life, but they opened wide again at the sound of his raspy voice.

"Blood." Was all he said but I got his meaning. I gently pushed his body forward so that his face fell into a puddle of my blood. I watched in sickened horror, as his skull's jaw opened to take in the blood. As he swallowed the life giving liquid his vitality slowly returned. By the time he had finished slurping up the puddle, he was fully restored.

He leaned back against the wall and I noticed that there were dark circles beneath his eyes, which were a dull red. He needed more. He took me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest. "What have they done to you." He whimpered hoarsely, red tinted tears falling from his eyes to the floor. This was the first time I'd ever seen him cry. I weakly touched his lips and trailed my fingertips across his face, looking into his face with adoration. "Turn me." I told him, turning my face to the side to offer him my neck.

His eyebrows drew together in pain, "no" he answered, his eyes hardening. My breath exited my lungs with a wheezing sound. "Please" I begged, "I don't want to die anymore." I touched his cheek lightly, "I want to be with you…forever." He scowled, his eyes smoldering, "you don' know how long forever is." I fought to keep my eyes open, "P-please" I begged again. "No Dawn, I will not damn you to eternal darkness!" My face crumpled in pain as my lungs stopped working. My eyes rolled back in head and I knew no more.

Dawn's body went limp in Davion's arms. He lifted his face to the sky, his grief transforming into bitter hatred towards God. He shouted angrily towards the heavens, making the very foundation begin to quake. He tightened his hold on Dawn's body holding her closer than ever before. To his astonishment he could still feel a faint fluttering of her heart. She was still alive, just barely. Davion kissed her soft lips one final time, "Forgive me." He whispered, his internal torment threatening to rip him apart.

Davion quickly bit into the flesh of Dawn's neck and released his poison. She moaned in agony as the venom attacked her human cells, transforming her into a creature of the night. After a few moments she went into convulsions and Davion had to hold her tightly against his body to keep her from hurting herself. "Don't be afraid of the darkness, for it will not pass. Don't look for a light for there is none. Stand still, and let the darkness take you." He whispered in her ear. "But remember who you are, Dawn Night Van Helsing." He added, so she would remember her human self.

**Dawn's new point of view:**

I opened my eyes to a bright room. A room I felt sure was dark and gloomy before. I sat up, feeling light headed and weightless. My body felt alien to me. The unbelievable pain I was feeling before was gone. I looked down at my front and found no wound there only a red stain against my pale skin. I searched the room for Davion, finding him crumpled in a corner across the room. I got to my feet, barely feeling the movement.

I walked over to him, my footsteps silent, and he looked up at me with pitiful eyes. "Am I…a vampire?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded and turned his face away from me again. I gulped, looking at my hands and touching my face. I looked at him again. He wouldn't look at me. "Do you find me ugly, now?" I asked him, dreading the answer. He jumped to his feet and took me into his arms.

He kissed me urgently. The carefulness I could always feel when he kissed me was gone. His passion was enough to make my head spin. He pulled away a few inches, his hand caressing my face, "Or course not, you're even more beautiful." He sighed, "I do miss the blushing though." He added, taking my lips again.

After that, I finally noticed that he had broken his chains. The power boost he'd gotten from my blood was enough for him to triumph over silver. "What now" I asked him. His eyes narrowed, "It's time for revenge." He released me and stalked to the door, his now long hair waving in the air as he moved. I touched my own hair and found that it had grown out significantly, it could almost reach my knees. "How long have we been here?" I asked, still fiddling with my hair. He turned his face slightly towards me, "I'm not very sure myself, time no longer holds any value for me, but if I had to guess, I'd say about a year."

I gulped in horror. I couldn't imagine what my dad was going through right now, and now that I was a vampire, there was no way I could comfort him without getting a stake through the heart.

"Hurry, we need to get out of here before you lose consciousness again. My eyes widened, "What?" He pressed his hands to the door and sighed with impatience, "You haven't fully turned yet, the process takes weeks to complete. The pain will hit you in waves. If we are to survive, we need to get out of here before the pain returns. Now please, let's go." I nodded and went to him.

"You don't have all my powers yet, those come with age, so you'll have to fight like a human. I trust your father has trained you how to kill vampires." I smirked at him and he flashed me a grin that said, _That was a stupid question._


	20. Vengance Is Sweet

Vengeance Is Sweet

**Helsing Manor:**

Maria van Helsing exited the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand. Her husband was staring out the window, his expression set in a sad hopeless way. "It's positive." She announced her tone not changing at all.

William paid her no attention. He was happy about the new baby but his thoughts were solely on the one that had been stolen from him.

Davion kicked open the door, making the massive solid steel doors fly off their hinges and crash loudly to the floor. I cringed at the loud banging sound it made. "They must have heard that." His green eyes narrowed and flashed to red, "They're coming." He grabbed a sword off a wall decoration and threw it to me. I caught it in midair. "Brace yourself and stay near me." He ordered, spreading his feet so that he was in a half crouch. My eyes widened as his fingers elongated, transforming into razor sharp claws.

I began to hear a rustling sound and looked up toward the long dark hallway. I felt my entire body go cold as creatures with bone white skin and black soulless eyes crawled towards us, like bats emerging from their cave.

Davion moved in a blur, slashing through creature after creature, their bodies exploding with blood and gore. I blinked out of my numbness and rushed forward myself, holding the sword at hip level. I slashed through a creature as it jumped at me, it's body spluttering blood all over me. Then I whirled around, hearing another at my back and slashed it to ribbons. It seemed like, with each one we killed, three would rise to take its place. They just kept coming.

Eventually we became surrounded. Davion and I were standing back to back, with monsters flanking us in every direction. "What now?" I could see no way out of this predicament. I could hear Davion gulp, "Dawn, back away from me a little, give me room to transform." I did as he said and moved as far away from him as the creatures would allow me to.

A black aura appeared around Davion's body. He yelled loudly at the top of his lungs as his body contorted into the shape of the hellish bat. Once he was fully transformed, I grabbed onto his back and he flapped his mighty wings rushing us forward at full force, through the wall of ghouls. He tore at them with his teeth, snapping the bone in his powerful jaws. All I could do was hold on as he cleared a path for us.

He flew through the castle, killing every ghoul that dared try to stop us. We finally came to a pair of doors I recognized. I was certain they opened up to the room I woke up in.

He stopped, landing lightly and strangely without making a sound even though he was as big as a van. His beady red eyes were locked on these doors, glaring at them like he was trying to set them on fire. His pointed toothed grin broadened in a wicked leer. _**Finally, I shall have my revenge!**_ I heard his dark voice yell in my head. He rushed on foot through the doors with a crash. Every head shot up at once at the sound of twisting steel.

Davion's body seemed to melt beneath me as he took his normal form. I climbed down off his back, with my sword drawn. There were at least ten vampires there I had never seen before, all female and scantly dressed. However among them sat Exavier and Alexander enjoying their company. In the throne itself sat the ugliest thing I have ever seen. I presumed he was Nos. Trust me, when you picture a demon, he is what you see. Scarlet was sitting on his lap, wearing a short black dress and stiletto heals. Her red painted lips were drawn away from her fangs in a smile that would send a shiver down a human's spine.

" Davion, still alive I see." Said Nos. "We didn't consider that you'd turn the girl." "Yes, we thought you loved her more than that." Chuckled Scarlet. Something within me snapped.

I flew at her with my sword held high, "Shut it, bitch!" I snarled. She laughed at me and got to her feet. I swung the sword at her and she dodged it easily. "Please, I have been a vampire for five hundred years, and you've been one for what, two hours?" She slapped me across the face sending me crashing to the floor. My sword fell three feet away from me. "You're not even in the same league as me!" she yelled, coming to stand ominously over me.

Nos got to his feet. "You want revenge I suppose." Said the true vampire. Davion's claws tensed, "Oh yes. This is a battle four hundred-years in the making, Nos. When I'm finished with you, you'll wish you'd never sent that whore to my doorstep." Davion chuckled wickedly, the monster side of him, taking over.

The two vampires rushed at one another, in such a speed that it made a sonic boom as their bodies clashed. They punched and kicked their movements so fast, no human eyes would have ever caught them. They slashed and bit into the other's flesh, without letting out cries of pain, neither willing to show weakness.

They rushed at each other again and again, plowing into their opponent. Finally they locked hands, Nos trying with all his strength to overpower the younger turned vampire. But, Davion wasn't giving an inch.

"You surprise me, Davion. I never dreamed you were this strong."

"You have yourself to thank for your own demise." Replied Davion, snarling, as he shoved Nos into a far wall.

I kicked Scarlet in the shin, making her stagger backwards, and got to my feet. I tried to get to my sword but she was too fast. She caught me and began slashing at me with her claws. I dodged them clumsily. Quite a few got past my defenses. Moving to the side and into her blind spot, I connected a good punch to her jaw. She snarled in pain and threw a punch of her own, sending me to the floor again.

She came at me again, kicking me in the side over and over again. I yelled out in pain, I could feel my bones snapping like twigs.

Davion heard my cries and turned his attention away from his battle. Nos plowed a heavy blow into Davion's chest, and dropped an elbow on his head. Davion was sent crashing to the ground as well. I had to finish this, for his sake, I had to win. I reached for my sword, finding it just out of arms' reach. Scarlet kicked it away. She stepped heavily on my broken ribs, making me scream at the top of my lungs. The heel of her stiletto heel, dug into my flesh, adding to the pain. Each time I yelled, Davion's attention would move to me and he was getting pummeled at the moment because of me. But without a weapon and with my weak newly turned body, I had no way of escape, no way to defend myself against this stronger vampiress.

Scarlet kicked me again in the side and my body flew across the room several feet and crashed into a suit of armor. The spear that the knight was holding clattered to the floor next to my body. Scarlet was too pleased with herself to notice that I had grabbed hold of the weapon.

"Pity Davion turned you, I bet you would've tasted even better than Evelyn had." She chuckled and flew at me for the killing blow.

At the last possible second I righted the spear and she was impaled upon it. She writhed, screeching like a dying cat. I hobbled over to my sword and came over to her. I held the sword high over her neck, ignoring her pleas for mercy.

In one swift motion, I cut off her head. Her body turned to ash within seconds.

I looked up at Davion giving him the thumbs up. Davion grinned and plowed his fist into Nos' face. It was time to take things up a notch.

Davion kept up the heavy blows forcing Nos to move further and further back until he fell into his thrown. Davion stabbed his claws into Nos' neck and leveled their faces, "I've been waiting for this moment too long." He leered at his master."Dawn, throw me your sword." I threw it to him and he caught it without even looking at it.

He thrust the sword through Nos' stomach, pinning him where he sat. He was snarling and hissing as he fought to get free, but Davion kept the sword steady, making sure Nos wasn't able to pull it out. "The spear!" Davion ordered. I yanked up the spear free of Scarlet's body and threw it to him.

Nos let out a horrible high-pitched screech as Davion pierced his chest with the spear. Now that Nos was immobilized Davion backed away and swung me onto his back.

The world was beginning to spin, the poison was doing its job. I had little time left.

The black aura reappeared around Davion as he held out one of his hands toward our enemy. "Farewell" with that Davion closed his hand into a fist and all of the dark aura rushed at Nos at once, forming into what looked like the shadow of a bat. The shadow tore Nos' body apart until absolutely nothing remained.

But the shadow bat didn't stop there it flew out of the room, disappearing in the darkness, in search of more victims I supposed.

The floor began to quake under Davion's feet. "Let's get out of here!" He shouted, darting out the door and down the opposite hall that the shadow had gone down. "W-what's happening?" I asked beginning to feel a bit woozy. "My shadow is destroying the castle. Hopefully none of the other's will escape." The ceiling was raining down around us, huge chunks of it smashing to the ground, just inches from squashing us as we made our escape.

Just ahead of us I could see a faint light. "There's the entrance!" I shouted happily. Davion chuckled with joy. But then the hallway caved in. "Hold on!" shouted Davion, tightening his grip on my legs.

He phased us out in mid run and we fell onto hard ground when we popped out of thin air in the human world. I laid motionless for a few seconds, my head was really spinning now, none of the pictures that appeared in my vision, making any sense.

I could hear Davion laughing pleasantly with relief and pure joy. His face appeared in my blurred vision, smiling from ear to ear. He looked at least five years younger. He leaned down and kissed me, his lips echoing the joy he must have been feeling in his heart. He propped me up in his arms, so I could see the setting sun.

"Dawn, will you marry me?" he asked, his cool breath caressing my ear. I was no longer able to speak.

That day, I watched the sun set upon my old life and the moon arose on the new.


End file.
